Harry, l'enfant du destin
by sakura007
Summary: Harry Potter est un Serpentard, meilleur ami de Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy! Ils décident de rejoindre Voldemort! Mais que se passe t'il quand ce dernier tombe sous le charme d'Harry?slash j'ai changé le titre!lol!
1. Chapter 1

**Comme mon autre nouvelle fic, celle-ci date des derniers jours lorsque j'étais privée d'internet! Je sais que ce sera un slash mais les couples ne sont pas encore établis! Il s'agit d'un dark Harry (pas totalement non plus) et j'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 1 :_

Harry Potter, 17 ans, serpentard dans toute sa splendeur entre aujourd'hui en septième année entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis qui ne sont autre que Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini.

« Alors Harry, comment se sont passés tes vacances chez tes moldus ? » demanda Draco en souriant, il aimait beaucoup quand Harry parlait de ses vacances.

« Bien, je les ai enfermé dans la cave que j'avais un peu transformé au préalable et je leur faisais livrer de la nourriture pendant que je me dorais à Ibiza avec Patmol et Lunard ! » rigola Harry.

« C'est pour ça que tu es aussi bronzé ! Mais pourquoi tu les as enfermé si tu n'étais même pas chez eux ? » questionna Blaise.

« C'est pour leur rappelé ce qu'ils m'ont fait pendant 11 ans ! » ricana Harry.

« Tu aurais dû les tuer, ça aurait été plus simple ! » déclara Draco.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas tuer Dray, je n'arrive même pas à les torturer alors les tuer c'est même pas envisageable ! » soupira Harry.

Blaise leva sa baguette et insonorisa la pièce avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis.

« Vous allez rejoindre le seigneur noir ? » demanda Blaise.

« Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Je suis d'accord avec ses principes mais il est hors de question que je le laisse me faire cette marque immonde sur mon bras ! Je ne suis pas un animal ! » répondit Harry.

« Moi j'aimerais bien et je pense qu'Harry aussi mais on est pas prêt à se laisser marquer comme des bêtes et à baiser la robe d'un autre ! Et toi ? » expliqua Draco.

« Moi quoi que vous fassiez je vous suivrais ! » sourit Blaise.

« De toute façon, Voldemort ne s'intéressera jamais à moi, je ne peux tuer ou torturer personne ! » acheva Harry.

« Peut-être mais tu es, et de loin, l'élève le plus puissant de l'école et tes plans sont les meilleurs que j'ai jamais vu ! » répliqua Draco.

« Même en quidditch, tu es le meilleur ! » sourit Blaise.

« Peut-être mais vous êtes pas loin derrière ! Par contre, il est temps de montrer à la sang-de-bourbe qui sont les meilleurs de l'école ! » ricana Harry.

« Le choc qu'elle va avoir quand elle verra qu'on la surpasse dans toutes les matières cette année ! » ajouta Blaise.

« Ca va être vraiment drôle quand elle va voir qu'on s'est retenus pendant 6 six ans juste pour pouvoir la battre pendant l'année et les examens les plus importants du collège ! » rigola Draco.

« Vous comptez suivre quelle formation après cette année ? » demanda Blaise.

« Guérisseur et enchanteur ! » répondit Harry.

« Deux ? Comment s'est possible ? » questionna Draco.

« Ils m'ont envoyé une lettre cet été, vu mes notes dans les matières concernées ils veulent bien me prendre dans deux sections différentes si je réussis mes ASPIC avec les notes maximales dans toutes les matières utiles à ces deux sections ! Et vous ? » expliqua Harry.

« Je vois, tu es vraiment un cas Harry ! Moi je pense que je vais travailler au Ministère, je serais très bien en langue de plomb ! » sourit Draco.

« Moi aussi je compte travailler au Ministère mais dans le département des affaires étrangères ! » sourit Blaise.

Draco s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand des petits coups se firent entendre à la porte, Draco renifla mais ouvrit la porte du compartiment d'un coup de baguette.

« Pansy, que nous vaut le malheur de te voir ? » cingla Draco.

« Je voulais juste voir Harry ! » répliqua Pansy d'un ton glacé.

Pansy avait déjà revêtu sa robe aux couleurs de serpentard, ce n'était pas un canon mais elle était plutôt mignonne avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux marrons foncé, ce qui énervait les trois amis à propos de la fille était sa capacité à parler sans interruption et sa façon de les coller comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le brun.

Pansy sourit un instant en voyant que le brun avait encore changé cette année, il avait toujours été beau mais là il était magnifique. Il avait des cheveux de la couleur de l'ébène lui arrivant aux épaules qui lui donnaient un air rebelle, une peau mâte et des splendides yeux verts qui n'étaient plus cachés par des lunettes depuis sa cinquième année. Harry était plus petit et plus mince que ses deux amis mais il n'empêche qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de baver en voyant son corps parfaitement musclé. Le regard de la jeune fille dériva sur Blaise, le garçon d'origine italienne était encore plus mât qu'Harry, il avait des yeux marron clair en amande et des cheveux châtains foncé, il était le plus costaud et le plus grand des trois sans l'être trop ; lui aussi avait un corps parfait. Pour finir, elle examina Draco, de courts cheveux blonds presque blancs, des yeux gris métallique, un air aristocrate posé sur son visage et un corps n'ayant rien à envier à celui de ses deux amis. Les trois formaient un groupe que tous enviaient pour leur beauté et leur intelligence.

« Le groupe des Gryffondork qui se croit tout permit à attraper trois serpentards de troisième année et les à amener dans leur compartiment, apparemment ils veulent se venger de vous en s'attaquant aux plus jeunes pour qu'ils vous détestent. Je serais bien aller les tirer de là mais le bouclier de la sang-de-bourbe est trop puissant pour moi ! » raconta Pansy.

Les trois garçons se relevèrent d'un coup en entendant l'histoire et sortirent du compartiment. Ils suivirent Pansy qui les amena au dernier compartiment du train où se trouvait un bon nombre de serpentard tentant de briser le sort de Granger.

« Poussez vous ! » ordonna Draco.

Les plus jeunes soufflèrent, avec ces trois là, c'est sûr qu'ils pourraient aider leurs amis.

« Alohomora ! » prononça Harry.

La porte remua un peu mais s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser voir aux autres que Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan et Longdubat frappaient les deux garçons de Serpentard pendant que la petite Weasley et Granger tentaient de déshabiller le jeune fille pour prendre des photos dégradantes d'elle. Harry ne retint pas sa colère en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Comment pouvez vous faire ça ? Ils n'ont que treize ans bon sang ! Des Gryffondor mes fesses, oui ! Tout ce que vous méritez, c'est d'aller pourrir à Azkaban ! » cria Harry pendant que sa magie tournait autour de lui.

Draco et Blaise se mirent à ses côtés pendant que Pansy éloignait un peu les autres Serpentard devant la colère justifiée du brun.

« Sale sang-de-bourbe, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça ! Vous me donner envie de vomir ! » ajouta Draco.

« Je peux vous assurer que vous allez nous le payer très cher, on ne touche pas aux Serpentards sans le regretter après ! » acheva Blaise.

« Et que comptez vous faire à 6 contre 3 ? » ricana Weasley.

« Vous mettre la raclée de votre vie ! » répondit Blaise.

« Petrificus totalus ! » lança Harry sans que quiconque puisse l'arrêter.

Le sortilège était tellement puissant que Thomas, Finnigan et Longdubat furent pétrifiés.

« Voilà, maintenant nous sommes à 3 contre 3 ! » sourit sadiquement Draco.

Granger lança un stupéfix, qu'Harry annula d'un mouvement de main tandis que Blaise jetait sur Weasley un sortilège proche du doloris qui n'était pas puni par la loi et que Draco avait fait disparaître les vêtements de la petite Weasley qui se retrouva en sous-vêtements en dentelle devant presque la moitié des Serpentard. Son frère vit rouge mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui passer sa cape, Draco avait déjà prit des photos de la rousse sous tous les angles possibles et inimaginables.

« On fait pareil avec Granger ? » proposa Blaise en se tournant vers la brune qui le regardait avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Ca nous traumatiserait à vie ! » refusa Harry.

« Au moins, Weasley est pas trop mal foutue ! » ricana Draco.

« Bande d'enfoirés, rendez moi ces photos ! » hurla Ginny en leur envoyant un maléfice de chauve-furie.

« Protego ! » dit simplement Harry alors qu'un sortilège recouvrait tous les Serpentards.

« Impossible ! » souffla Granger en voyant le gigantesque bouclier d'Harry.

« Petrificus totalus ! » hurlèrent tous les serpentard de derrière les trois amis, les Gryffondor ne purent arrêter tous les sortilèges et tombèrent durs comme de la pierre.

« Suivez nous ! » dit Harry en regardant les trois serpentard de troisième année salement amochés.

Ils retournèrent dans leur compartiment, suivis des trois plus jeunes.

« Bon, où avez vous mal exactement ? » demanda Harry en regardant la jeune fille.

La jeune fille lui montra ses bras où des traces de doigts se voyaient et son visage couvert de bleus et de coupures. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra, un vent projetant une douce chaleur fit son apparition dans la pièce et les blessures de la filles disparurent. Harry souffla un peu et s'occupa des deux garçons plus touchés que la fille, les Gryffondork n'y étaient pas aller de main morte.

« Voilà ! » souffla Harry en s'adossant au mur, cela lui prenait pas mal d'énergie de soigner.

« Si les Gryffondork recommencent, venez nous le dire ! » souffla Draco en s'asseyant à côté de son ami et en lui prenant la tête pour la poser sur ses genoux.

Les trois plus jeunes hochèrent la tête et remercièrent leurs aînés avant de repartir dans leur compartiment.

« Il dort ? » demanda Blaise en montrant Harry du menton.

« Oui, il n'est pas encore habitué à guérir les gens ! » répondit Draco.

« Tu sais, j'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons obligés de rejoindre les rangs du seigneur noir ! » soupira Blaise.

« Je le sais et Harry aussi, après tout son parrain et Lunard en font parti alors que moi c'est mes parents qui le sont mais on se battra, je veux être avec le seigneur noir mais jamais sa marque n'apparaîtra sur mon bras, je préfère encore mourir ! » déclara Draco.

« Je sais que tu le ferais et je sais aussi qu'Harry fera la même chose, quand à moi je vous suivrais toujours ! » sourit Blaise.

« On arrive, il vaut mieux que nous enfilions nos robes ! » sourit Draco.

Draco secoua légèrement Harry, qui n'ouvrit qu'un œil et d'un coup de poignet fut habillé ainsi que ses deux amis qui avaient subis le même sort.

* * *

« Il faut vraiment qu'il me l'apprenne celui là ! » rigola Blaise.

« Lucius, ton fils est il prêt à nous rejoindre ou vais je devoir le rencontrer en personne ? » demanda le seigneur noir.

Lord Voldemort, anciennement Tom Riddle, n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté et paraissant toujours avoir 25 ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs, une peau blanche et des yeux bleus traversé de rouge.

« Je crains qu'il vous faille le rencontrer, il refuse de porter la marque ! » répondit Lucius.

« Séverus n'a pas réussi à le convaincre ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Séverus est plus occupé avec Harry qu'avec Draco, mon seigneur ! De plus, Draco m'a fait comprendre que jamais une marque aussi horrible selon ses dires n'apparaîtrait sur son bras parce qu'il n'était pas un animal et qu'il ne comptait pas passer sa vie à ramper à vos pieds même si votre cause lui semble la meilleure ! » expliqua Lucius.

« Je vois, je vais donc devoir me déplacer jusqu'à Pré-au-lard lors de leur prochaine sortie ! » décida Voldemort.

« Je lui dirais mon seigneur ! »

« Non, je préfère lui faire la surprise ! Au fait, qui est Harry ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Harry Potter mon seigneur, le meilleur ami de Draco avec Blaise Zabini et aussi l'élève préféré de Séverus ! » répondit Lucius.

« Potter tu dis ? Je ne pensais pas entendre parler de lui aujourd'hui, apparemment le vieux fou n'a pas réussi à le ramener de son côté, il faudra que je récompense Lupin et Black pour le travail avec ce jeune ! Est-il aussi puissant que je le pense ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais mon fils m'a appris qu'il était le plus puissant sorcier de toute l'école et qu'il surpassait même la majorité des professeurs ! Mais il a apparemment un gros point faible ! » expliqua Lucius.

« Qui est ? »

« Le garçon ne peut ni tuer ni torturer ! » dit Lucius.

« Je vois, ce n'est pas trop dérangeant ! Dans quoi comptent se lancer ces trois jeunes ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Draco compte entrer au Ministère dans le département des mystères et Blaise dans celui des affaires étrangères quand à Harry, Séverus m'a fait savoir qu'il voulait être guérisseur et enchanteur ! » répondit Lucius.

« Je vois, je veux les trois Lucius ! Débrouille toi pour qu'ils soient tous les trois près de la grotte aux fées à deux heures lors de leur sortie à Pré-au-lard sans leur en dévoiler les raisons ! » ordonna Voldemort.

« Tout sera fait selon vos désirs mon seigneur ! » déclara Lucius avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

**Voili voilou! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? **

**Petit sondage: _Cette fic sera et cela est certain un slash mais avec qui souhaitez vous qu'Harry finisse?_**

**1) Lord Voldemort**

**2) Lucius Malefoy**

**3) Séverus Rogue**

**4) Un autre perso qui fera son apparition un peu plus tard**

**Ce n'est pas la peine de choisir Blaise ou Draco car il seront casé avec d'autres personnes qu'Harry ou un de ceux de la liste! J'attends donc vos reviews avec vos commentaires et la réponse au sondage! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, me voilà pour le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Je ne suis pas encore sûre pour les couples mais il y a de plus grandes chances que ce soit un Harry/Voldy**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Luna051: **Coucou! Alors, je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais caser Harry mais il y a de grandes chances pourque ce soit avec Voldy! Pour ce qui est de la fic de SamaraX, il est possible qu'il y ait des détails qui se ressemblentcar j'adore cette fic mais selon moi, la suite est bien différente! Enfin, tu me diras ce que tu en penses!

**Hatshepsout:** Merci beaucoup; c'est gentil!

**666Naku: **Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil de ta part, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite!

**Mifibou:** lol! Je suis ravie que tu amies bien!

**Estelle: **Je verais mais je pense que tu as raison!

**Hisope: **Oui moi aussi j'aime bien quand Harry n'est pas comme d'habitude! lol! Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment dark ici!

**Lilianne Potter: **Merci!

**Lowine:** Merci, je te remercie pour tous tes compliments! En espérant que la suite te plaira aussi!

**Isira: **Oui c'est possible que certaines choses te fassent penser à la fic de SamaraX mais selon moi, la suite est totalement différente! Sinon, je te remercie!

**Onarluca: **Lol! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Harry n'est pas ami avec Hermione et Ron, ça fait des vacances! lol! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Yami Shino: **Merci! Je réfléchirais au fur et à mesure de la fic pour les couples!

**Zaika: **Merci beaucoup! Par contre, je n'ai pas trop bien compris l'histoire du défi! Un couple avec 3 personnes? Désolé, ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort! Mais j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

**Ostrum: **Moi aussi je trouve que ce couple vaut le détour, c'est pour ça que j'y consacre une fic!

**Arwen Jedusor: **Merci! En souhaitant que tu aimes la suite!

**Ishimaru Chiaki: **Merci beaucoup! La suite? La voici!

**Fanli: **Lol! On verra ça plus tard! lol!

_

* * *

_

_« Draco compte entrer au Ministère dans le département des mystères et Blaise dans celui des affaires étrangères quand à Harry, Séverus m'a fait savoir qu'il voulait être guérisseur et enchanteur ! » répondit Lucius._

_« Je vois, je veux les trois Lucius ! Débrouille toi pour qu'ils soient tous les trois près de la grotte aux fées à deux heures lors de leur sortie à Pré-au-lard sans leur en dévoiler les raisons ! » ordonna Voldemort._

_« Tout sera fait selon vos désirs mon seigneur ! » déclara Lucius avant de quitter la pièce._

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

« Tu es sûr que ton père veut nous voir ici Dray ? » demanda Harry pour la énième fois, il détestait la grotte qui se tenait derrière lui et l'aura hostile qu'il dégageait en témoignait.

« Pourquoi n'aimes tu pas cette grotte ? » demanda une voix froide assurée.

Les trois jeunes se tournèrent pour faire face à Lord Voldemort suivi de près par Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » répondit insolemment Harry, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qui était le sorcier en face de lui.

« Pour qui tu te prends sale morveux, ne parle pas au maître de cette façon ! » cracha Bellatrix.

« Je parle comme j'en ai envie, ce n'est sûrement pas vous qui allez m'en empêcher ! » ricana Harry en percevant clairement l'aura rose de la sorcière.

Il ne savait comment il avait hérité du don de pouvoir voir les auras mais il lui était bien utile pour savoir à qui il avait réellement affaire. L'aura de Lucius Malefoy était d'un splendide gris couleur de l'acier comme les yeux de Draco tandis que celle de Voldemort était noire mais parsemée de vert ; les deux étaient donc puissants bien que Voldemort le soit bien plus que Lucius.

« Tu es aussi arrogant que ton père ! » cracha Bellatrix.

« Mon père ? Je ne pense pas mais aussi arrogant que Sirius, c'est possible ! » répliqua Harry.

« Espèce de… » commença Bellatrix.

« Suffit Bella ! » interrompit Voldemort en observant le jeune brun.

Il était vraiment beau, en fait les trois était beaux mais lui dégageait une magie tellement attirante qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui.

« Mon seigneur ? » appela Séverus qui venait de rejoindre les trois jeunes.

« Séverus ! » rigola Harry en lui sautant dans les bras sous le regard noir des trois autres adultes et celui rempli de douceur pour le jeune homme de Séverus.

« Hey Harry ! » sourit Séverus en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

En fait, Séverus ne pouvait se montrer attentionné avec Harry qu'en dehors de Poudlard, c'est pourquoi ils en profitaient autant qu'ils pouvaient ces jours là.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! » constata Voldemort en regardant Harry.

« Et je ne compte pas y répondre ! » répliqua Harry.

« Harry, est-ce que tu te rends compte à qui tu parles ? » souffla Draco pour que seul le brun puisse entendre.

« Bien sûr ! » dit Harry.

« Cette fois, s'en est trop…Epelliarmus ! » cria Bellatrix.

« Protego ! » souffla doucement Harry en levant le bras.

« Incroyable ! » murmura Lucius avec la même expression que celle qu'avait eu Granger dans le train.

Voldemort se contenta de sourire encore plus largement en voyant la puissance magique du jeune brun.

« Si vous nous avez donné rendez-vous ici uniquement pour demander à Harry la raison de sa haine envers cette grotte, nous allons vous laisser ! » ajouta Blaise en tirant le brun par le bras.

Harry eut un sourire goguenard avant de se retourner et de suivre l'italien, eux-mêmes suivis de Draco.

« Oh non, vous ne partirez pas comme ça ! Insaleres ! » prononça Voldemort.

Des cordes se lancèrent sur les trois adolescents et les immobilisèrent dans les airs sans moyen de se détacher ni de parler pour Blaise et Draco.

« De la magie noire ? Vous y allez fort ! » soupira Harry en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main avant de détruire ses liens avec.

« De la magie élémentale ? Combien d'éléments maîtrises tu ? » questionna Voldemort, visiblement curieux.

« Je ne dirais rien ! » répondit Harry avant de s'apprêter à libérer ses amis quand une forte bourrasque de vent l'en éloigna.

Harry se retourna et vit le père de Draco utiliser l'élément du vent, ce qui n'était pas à la portée de n'importe quel sorcier. Harry fronça les sourcils et se concentra rapidement avant de faire apparaître une dizaine de flèches de feu et les lancer sur Bellatrix l'attachant au tronc d'un arbre.

« De quel côté es tu Séverus ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu sais bien Harry que je dois suivre le seigneur noir ! » soupira Séverus.

« Je voulais en être certain avant de te mettre hors jeu ! » sourit Harry en enfermant le corps de Séverus jusqu'au cou dans de la glace.

« Harry, c'est déloyal ce que tu viens de faire ! » grogna Séverus en tentant de se libérer.

« Je sais, je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien et à 3 contre 1 je ne peux rien faire ! » rigola Harry avant de se concentrer sur ses deux autres adversaires.

« Tu crois vraiment être capable de me battre ? » demanda Voldemort, clairement amusé.

« Pourquoi pas, j'avoue avoir toujours voulu me mesurer à quelqu'un ayant une aura aussi noire ! Et les nuances de vert qui s'y trouvent m'intriguent un peu je dois dire ! » répondit Harry en souriant.

« Tu vois les auras ? Intéressant, très intéressant même ! » sourit Voldemort avant de ramener vers lui les deux amis d'Harry toujours attachés.

« Vous comptez me faire du chantage avec eux ? » questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, je laisse à Lucius le soin de s'occuper de toi pendant que je m'occupe de mes deux invités ! » répondit Voldemort.

« Je vois ! » soupira Harry.

Harry ne put rien ajouter, évitant de justesse une lame de vent avant de la renvoyer à son agresseur qui l'esquiva sans trop de difficulté. Harry fit apparaître une prison de terre autour de Lucius qu'il fit exploser. Les deux se lancèrent un stupéfix qui s'annula avec fracas. Lucius utilisa un autre stupéfix, mais cette fois-ci combiné à plusieurs lames de vent qu'Harry dévia d'un geste de bras. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ces sorts se dévièrent à toute vitesse vers Séverus, incapable de se protéger. Le seigneur noir se demandait s'il aurait le temps d'intervenir quand Harry utilisa un sort pour décupler la vitesse et se plaça entre les sorts et Séverus, les prenant de plein fouet. Harry s'envola quelques mètres plus loin, évanouit et le corps plein de coupures plus ou moins profondes. Le sort de glace disparut et Séverus se jeta sur le corps inconscient de l'adolescent.

« Merde Harry, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » s'énerva Séverus.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'amocher ! » grogna Voldemort en s'adressant à Lucius avant de relâcher les deux autres adolescents qui se précipitèrent sur Harry.

« Je suis désolé mon seigneur, je ne pensais pas qu'il dévierait les sorts sur Séverus ni qu'il se jetterait pour prendre les sorts à sa place ! » s'excusa Lucius en s'agenouillant devant Voldemort.

« Tu mérites une punition Lucius ! Endoloris ! » dit Voldemort d'une voix froide et cruelle.

Harry se releva en sursaut et se tordant de douleur, il se remit difficilement debout sous le regard choqué des trois personnes l'entourant et se déplaça en chancelant vers Voldemort et Lucius.

« Arrêtez ça, espèce de malade ! » hurla Harry en lançant une boule de feu vers Voldemort qui se protégea sans mal mais avec un air abasourdi et légèrement en colère.

« Qui es tu pour me parler ainsi et m'ordonner quelque chose ? Et puis, je peux savoir comment tu tiens encore debout après ça ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Allez vous faire voir ! » cracha Harry avant de s'écrouler aux côtés de Lucius puis de se mettre à genoux à ses côtés et d'utiliser ses compétences en guérison jusqu'à ce que le blond ne ressente plus aucune douleur.

Quand il eut terminé, Harry eut un petit sourire et s'évanouit de nouveau, blessé et épuisé.

« C'est donc ça, il ressent les douleurs qu'éprouvent les gens blessés proches de lui ! » murmura Voldemort avant de prendre le corps ensanglanté d'Harry dans ses bras.

« Mon seigneur, vous allez vous salir avec cette vermine dans vos bras ! » intervint Bellatrix dont le sort avait cessé un peu plus tôt mais qui était restée à l'écart, ne souhaitant pas recevoir un doloris par la faute de Lucius.

« Bella , depuis quand est-ce que j'autorise un de mes mangemorts à discuter de mes faits et gestes ? » demanda Voldemort avec une voix plus que glaçiale.

« Je suis désolé, mon seigneur ! » s'excusa précipitamment la brune.

« Je ne peux te punir ici mais sache bien que tu regretteras cet acte ! » avertit Voldemort avec un sourire plus que sadique.

Bellatrix ravala difficilement sa salive mais hocha la tête, elle savait qu'une autre objection la mènerait dans un état proche de la mort.

« Où se trouve le manoir secondaire de Black et de Lupin ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Dans une clairière, au centre du bois qui se trouve derrière Pré-au-Lard, mon seigneur ! » répondit Lucius.

« Y seront-ils ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Oui, ils restent toujours ici pendant que Harry est à Poudlard et retournent à Square Grimmault pendant les vacances ! » expliqua Séverus.

« Je vois, nous allons transplaner ! » ordonna Voldemort.

« Mais savez vous où elle se trouve ? » demanda Lucius.

« Oui, maintenant que je sais où il se trouve, je me rappelle y être allé ! Bella, tu resteras à l'orée du bois jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne ! Lucius, tu prends ton fils et Séverus tu emmènes Zabini ! » décida Voldemort avant de disparaître avec le corps d'Harry, rapidement suivi des quatre autres sorciers pendant que Bellatrix ruminait dans son coin.

« Qu'y a t-il, mon seigneur ? » demanda Séverus en voyant le lord arrêté et fixant le manoir.

« Y a t'il des sortilèges qui se déclencheront si Harry est blessé ? » questionna alors Voldemort.

« Et bien… » commença Séverus.

**« Vous pouvez passssssssssser ! »** siffla un gros serpent bleu nuit aux reflets argentés et aux yeux verts-jaunes.

**« Qui es-tu ? »** demanda Voldemort.

**« Le serpent d'Harry, Galactée, maintenant dépêchez vous, il est de plus en plus faible ! » **répondit le serpent.

« Zabini, va ouvrir la porte ! » ordonna Voldemort.

Blaise ronchonna un peu mais ouvrit rapidement la porte pour que son ami puisse être soigné dans les plus brefs délais.

« Blaise ? » appela une voix qui venait d'entrer dans le hall d'entrée.

« Oui, c'est moi Rémus ! Harry est blessé ! » expliqua Blaise alors que les autres sorciers entraient à sa suite.

« Mon seigneur ? Donnez moi Harry, s'il vous plait, il faut le guérir rapidement ! » demanda Rémus.

Voldemort lui confia l'enfant avant que Rémus ne parte rapidement dans les étages demandant à ce que Sirius s'occupe des invités pendant qu'il guérissait leur « fils ».

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Sirius d'entrée de jeu.

« Harry a dévié un des sorts de Lucius mais il allait droit sur moi qui ne pouvait plus bougé car Harry m'avait glacé alors cet idiot s'est interposé ! » expliqua Séverus.

« Je vois ! Pourquoi l'avoir attaqué ? » questionna Sirius en soupirant.

« Il préférait se battre plutôt que de répondre aux questions posées par le maître ! » répondit Lucius.

« C'est du Harry tout craché ! » sourit Sirius.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il puisse ressentir la douleur des autres alors qu'il n'est pas encore guérisseur ? » questionna Voldemort.

« En fait, il l'est depuis l'âge de 15 ans mais ce n'est pas encore officiel ! Depuis sa naissance et la mort de Lily et James, beaucoup de choses étranges se sont produites et de nombreux pouvoirs se sont réveillés en lui comme son don pour la guérison, sa capacité à voir les auras ou encore celle d'utiliser la magie élémentale…il a sûrement d'autres pouvoirs mais il nous les cache ! » répondit Sirius.

« C'est donc parce qu'il est un guérisseur qu'il ne peut ni tuer ni torturer ! » conclut Voldemort.

« Oui, depuis qu'il a 15 ans, nous essayons de le faire résister à toutes les douleurs et les blessures que pourraient ressentir les gens et il y arrive plutôt bien sauf en ce qui concerne les sorts de torture ou de mort ! » ajouta Rémus qui venait de redescendre.

« Comment va Harry ? » demanda Draco.

« Mieux, les blessures d'un guérisseur sont rapides à guérir, dans quelques heures il ne ressentira plus rien ! » répondit Rémus en souriant.

« Bien, voulez vous savoir le but de ma visite ? » questionna Voldemort en se tournant vers les jeunes.

« Nous en avons bien une petite idée, vous voulez faire de nous des mangemorts ? » répondit Blaise.

« Bien deviné, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? » sourit Voldemort.

« Que c'est hors de question que nous portions cette marque hideuse pour le reste de notre vie ! » cracha Harry du haut des escaliers, se tenant à la rambarde.

« Marque hideuse, hein ? Pourtant, tes tuteurs la portent bien, non ? » ricana Voldemort.

« Ils font ce qu'ils veulent de leur bras mais en ce qui nous concerne, nous avons décidé de rejeter votre proposition ! » répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

« Harry ! » gronda Rémus.

Harry lui fit un sourire sadique avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Séverus et de poser sa tête sur son torse tout en somnolant quelque peu.

« Je ne savais pas que vous vous appréciez autant ! » remarqua Lucius.

« Ils sont comme ça depuis que Séverus nous l'a ramené de chez les Dursleys à ses trois ans ! » soupira Sirius, quelque peu jaloux de voir l'attention que portait son filleul à Séverus.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, cette marque n'est peut-être pas à votre goût mais mes idéaux le sont-ils ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Bien entendu ! » répondit Draco.

« Dans ce cas, je vous laisse le choix : soit vous devenez mangemort sans marque mais avec un bracelet ensorcelé par moi soit je vous considère comme des ennemis ! » proposa Voldemort.

Les quatre autres adultes se regardèrent ; jamais leur lord n'avait laissé le choix.

« Je refuse, je ne suis pas fait pour baiser la robe de quelqu'un d'autre ! » grogna Harry, qui se tenait difficilement éveillé.

« Nous suivrons toujours Harry ! » ajouta Draco tandis que Blaise hochait la tête.

« Vous êtes vraiment incroyables tous les trois, vous refusez ma proposition alors que je pourrais tous vous tuer sans le moindre mal ! Si je vous donne un statut spécial, accepteriez vous ma proposition ? » demanda Voldemort.

Les sorciers adultes faisaient des têtes tellement bizarres que Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à leur vue.

« Harry, quoi que tu fasses, nous te suivrons ! » sourit Draco.

« Que voulez vous dire par statut spécial ? » questionna Harry, trop intelligent pour s'engager sans savoir de quoi il retournait.

« Evidement vous devrez obéir à mes ordres en toutes circonstances mais vous pourrez discuter de la validité de mes choix à votre égard, tant que ce n'est pas trop exagéré ; vous n'aurez pas à baiser mes robes ni à m'appeler mon seigneur ou vous agenouillez devant moi; vous porterez un bracelet que seul vous et moi pourront enlevé, mais je le saurais si vous le retirez soyez en sûrs ; vous ne travaillerez que seul ou entre vous pour les missions ne comportant pas d'attaques massives et aucun autre mangemort ne sera autorisé à porter la main sur vous excepté les personnes se trouvant dans cette pièce ; pour finir vous ne viendrez au QG qu'habillés d'une robe verte foncée munie d'un capuchon qui vous distinguera des autres ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? » répondit Voldemort en souriant.

« Le bracelet nous procurera t'il de la douleur ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, il vous chauffera le bras sans douleur ! » répondit Voldemort, en se souvenant que Harry était un guérisseur.

« Bien, alors nous sommes des vôtres ! » sourit Harry avant de tendre son bras vers Voldemort.

Voldemort sourit à son tour, dire que le garçon savait qu'il avait déjà les bracelets sur lui, avant de sortir les barcelets. Il effectua un petit sort pour transformer la pointe de douleur en chaleur et le plaça sur le bras d'Harry avant de faire de même avec les deux autres garçons. Le bracelet était fait magiquement, de la couleur de l'argent, il était tel un serpent qui remontait le long du bras de son maître.

« Votre première mission consistera à découvrir le maximum de personnes faisant parties de l'Ordre du Phoenix, vous avez toute l'année scolaire ! Quand vous serez appelés au manoir pour la première fois, allez voir Séverus, il vous y emmènera en transplanant pour que vous puissiez le faire seul la prochaine fois ! » décida Voldemort.

« Entendu ! » dit Draco en hochant la tête.

« Bien, Lucius on y va ! Laissez Harry se reposer deux heures et repartez à Pré-au-Lard afin que personne ne se demande ce que vous avez pu faire ! » ordonna Voldemort avant de sortir du manoir suivi par Lucius.

« Je t'adore Harry, grâce à toi on a un statut spécial ! » rigola Draco avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras.

« Draco, laisse se reposer ! » soupira Rémus.

« Je dois aller surveiller les élèves sinon Dumbledore risque de se poser des questions sur mon absence ! » grogna Séverus en déposant Harry dans les bras de Sirius.

« Bonne chance ! » sourit Blaise.

« Bon, on se voit plus tard ! Harry, mange plus tu n'es vraiment pas assez lourd ! » conseilla Séverus avant de partir.

* * *

« Que pensez vous de ces trois là, mon seigneur ? » demanda Lucius quand ils furent arrivés au manoir Riddle.

« Qu'ils nous seront très utiles ! » sourit Voldemort.

« Ils sont tous les trois de puissants sorciers ! » remarqua Lucius.

« Oui, et les capacités d'Harry vont énormément me servir ! Lucius, Dumbledore a encore demandé à Narcissa de te surveiller ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Oui, à chaque fois que je la vois, je rêve de la tuer ! » soupira Lucius.

« Bientôt Lucius, ne t'inquiètes pas ! » ricana Voldemort.

* * *

« Il est l'heure Harry ! » appela Rémus.

« J'arrive, passez une bonne soirée tous les deux ! » ricana Harry avant de sortir en courant et en rigolant du manoir, poursuivi par Rémus et Sirius qui rigolaient aussi.

« Faites plein de bêtises à Poudlard ! » demanda Sirius.

« Et embêtez les autres maisons ! » ajouta Rémus avant que les trois jeunes sorciers ne disparaissent.

« Et si nous suivions le conseil d'Harry ? » proposa Sirius en entourant la taille de Rémus.

« Idiot ! » rigola Rémus avant d'embrasser le brun.

* * *

Les trois jeunes sorciers marchaient tranquillement quand le groupe des Gryffondork s'arrêta devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ? Prendre une nouvelle raclée ? » ironisa Draco.

« Je veux récupérer les photos de ma sœur ! » grogna Ronald Weasley.

« Hors de question, les Serpentards ont été très amusés en les voyant et on a enfin trouvé un sort qui nous permettra de lui enlever les derniers vêtements qu'elle porte ! Après, nous pourrons les afficher dans tout Poudlard ! » ricana Draco.

« Enfoiré ! » cria Granger.

« Enfoiré ? N'était-ce pas vous qui avez tenté de déshabiller une Serpentard de troisième année pour la prendre en photo ? Alors ne venez pas nous donner de leçons ! C'est uniquement de votre faute ce qui arrive en ce moment ! » répliqua Blaise.

« Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça ! » pleura Ginny Weasley qui venait de s'écrouler par terre, soutenue par Dean Thomas et Parvati Patil.

« Pathétique ! » cracha Harry avant de passer à côté d'eux, suivi de ses deux amis.

Il ne put aller plus loin car Neville Longdubat venait de lui attraper le bras pour le forcer à rendre les photos.

« Lâche moi cracmol ou je te jure que tu vas prendre la plus grosse correction de toute ta vie ! » siffla Harry.

« Je refuse ! » sourit Neville.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort particulièrement douloureux (mais pas de torture, il aurait trop mal) quand il fut interrompu par une voix froide.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! Mr Longdubat, veuillez lâcher le bras de Mr Potter immédiatement ! 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour agression d'un camarade ! » déclara Séverus.

« Mais monsieur… » commença Hermione.

« 10 autres points en moins pour argumenter avec moi Miss Granger ! » ajouta Séverus.

Quand Harry fut relâché, il frotta vigoureusement la manche de sa robe avant de pousser un soupir d'énervement et d'arracher le morceau de tissu qu'avait tenu Neville.

« Il faut que j'aille m'en acheter une autre ! » soupira Harry avant d'entrer dans une boutique de vêtements.

« Il est complètement malade ! » cracha Ronald Weasley.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis Weasley ! » gronda Blaise.

« Je ne veux plus vous voir ici ! » ordonna Séverus, faisant déguerpir les Gryffondor.

« Quelle autorité ! » sourit Draco.

« Pourquoi a t-il déchiré sa robe ? » questionna Séverus en se tournant vers les deux jeunes.

« Tu sais qu'il peut voir les auras, non ? Et bien, les auras qui sont faibles sont plutôt nocives pour lui car son instinct de guérisseur voudrait les aider alors que d'une ce n'est pas possible et que de deux il ne le veut pas ! De plus, quand on touche une personne, il se peut que de la poussière de magie reste sur elle. En gros, la magie de ce cracmol est restée sur Harry, ce qui l'incite à utiliser sa magie pour aider ce gros lard mais comme il ne le peut pas et ne le veut, cela l'affaiblit ! » expliqua Blaise.

« Je vois ! » soupira Séverus, il faudrait qu'il en parle à Rémus et Sirius.

Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'une robe blanche sur un polo de la même couleur et un pantalon noir.

« Tu comptes draguer quelqu'un ? » rigola Draco.

« Dis pas de bêtises, il n'y a que des robes mal taillées dans cette boutique, c'était la seule potable ! » répliqua Harry.

« Le blanc te va bien ! » constata Séverus.

« Peut-être mais ça me fait bizarre à cause de mon aura ! » soupira Harry.

« De quelle couleur est-elle ? » questionna Blaise.

« Blanche avec un peu de traits verts ! » répondit Harry.

« Blanche ? Tu sais ce que ça signifie Harry ? » demanda Séverus.

« Oui, n'en parle pas à Voldemort s'il te plait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ! » grogna Harry.

« La couleur de la pureté alors que tu vis au milieu des ténèbres ! Elle est bonne , celle là ! » rigola Draco.

« Arrête de te moquer, j'y peux rien moi ! » gronda Harry.

« Moi je trouve qu'elle te va bien ! » sourit Blaise.

« De quelle couleur est la mienne Harry ? Tu as dit que tu nous les dirais quand nous aurons 17 ans et nous avons 17 ans ! » demanda Draco.

« Bon bon, celle de Draco est verte foncée, celle de Blaise bleue foncée et celle de Séverus est gris argentée comme celle de ton père Draco ! » répondit Harry.

« Il va falloir que j'aille faire des recherches sur les couleurs des auras ! » sourit Draco avant de prendre le chemin qui le ramènerait au château, suivi de ses deux amis et de son professeur.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'espère que vous avez aimé! Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, me revoici en pleine forme pour un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon noel et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année ainsi qu'une bonne santé! Je veuxaussi vous prévenir qu'il est un peu plus sombre parce qu'il y a une tentative de viol! Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bisoux!**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Lilou: **Lol, oui j'ai pas hésité longtemps avant de mettre le rose à Bellatrix! Ombrage? Je nepensais pas la mettre dans la fic mais des petites idées me viennent dans la tête grâce à toi! Merci! lol! Moi aussi, j'adore les conversations avec Voldy! mdr! Allez je te laisse lire la suite!

**Nepheria: **Merci beaucoup!

**Zaika:** Je te remercie et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

**Severia Rogue:** Merci! Dumbledore? Non, pas à ma connaissance! lol!

**Ily-Angel:** A maintenant! lol! Je te remercie! Des liens? Tu peux aller voir dans mes favoris, je dois en avoir!

**Onarluca:** Merci! J'espère que je l'aurais posté assez vite pour toi! lol! Bisoux!

**Tiffany Shin:** Merci, moi aussi je l'adore! Ca doit d'ailleurs être pour ça que je l'ai écris ainsi! lol! Oui, j'aime bien maltraiter les pauvres griffy! lol!

**Mini pouce06:** Merci d'avoir donné ton avis! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

**Hatshepsout:** Merci! Oui, mon rarry est super puissant mais il a aussi des défauts, que vous verrez au fur et à mesure mais qu'il arrivera à vaincre: Enfin normalement! lol!

**Vathany:** T'inquiètes, hors de question de faire tourner mes trois chéris vers Dumbledore! lol! J'espère que j'ai posté assez vite, je ne veux pas te voir faire une crise! lol!

**Ran:** Euh...désolé mais ca va pas être possible...tout d'abord parce que c'est un slash et parce que...bah...il faudrait que je change toutes mes idées sur la fic et j'aime bien ce que j'écris pour le moment! Alors désolé mais je préfère pas!

**666Naku:** lol! La signification des auras? Vous l'aurez bientôt mais je préfère vous faire attendre un peu...lol...je suis sadique!

**Minerve:** Merci! La couleur des auras? Tu auras ta réponse dans quelques chapitres! Tu auras un bout du passé des maraudeurs et de Lily plus tard également! Bonne lecture!

**Isira:** Merci! lol! Tu me rassures, je ne veux pas copier sur d'autres, ce serait vraiment...ignoble de faire ça! Enfin, voilà la suite, dis moi ce que tu en penses!

_

* * *

« De quelle couleur est la mienne Harry ? Tu as dit que tu nous les dirais quand nous aurons 17 ans et nous avons 17 ans ! » demanda Draco. _

_« Bon bon, celle de Draco est verte foncée, celle de Blaise bleue foncée et celle de Séverus est gris argentée comme celle de ton père Draco ! » répondit Harry._

_« Il va falloir que j'aille faire des recherches sur les couleurs des auras ! » sourit Draco avant de prendre le chemin qui le ramènerait au château, suivi de ses deux amis et de son professeur._

**_Chapitre 3 :_**

Lundi matin, Harry fut réveillé par un énorme bruit suivi d'injures puis d'engueulades. En fait, Goyle venait de se prendre le pied dans la valise de Crabbe et s'était étalé au sol, d'où le bruit fracassant dû à sa masse corporelle.

« Putain, à…qui…est…cette…conne…de…valise…de…merde ? » cria Goyle au ralenti, de telle sorte qu'il puisse trouver les mots adéquats.

« Elle est à Crabbe, maintenant si tu pouvais faire moins de bruit, on aimerait bien se lever en silence ! » grogna Théodore Nott qui venait de sortir sa tête de sous la couette.

Théodore Nott, est lui aussi un beau garçon mais il est plus calme et plus posé qu'Harry, Draco et Blaise. Il a les cheveux courts châtain clair et les yeux bleus, poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serpentard, il est également plutôt bien foutu mais moins poursuivi par les filles de par son caractère.

« Il…est…où…Crabbe ? » questionna Goyle.

« Mais dans son lit, réfléchis un peu de temps en temps ! » grogna Théodore.

Goyle ne put répliquer, il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire venant du lit d'Harry.

« Je t'adore au réveil Théo ! » rigola Harry.

« Désolé, je me suis un peu énervé ! » s'excusa Théo.

« C'est pas grave, c'est bien de voir un Théo énervé quelque fois, ça change ! » sourit Harry.

« Je vais me changer ! » rougit Théo avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Quand Théo revint dans la chambre, il assista à une bagarre des plus comiques, Harry était affalé par terre tendant le bras vers la porte de la salle de bain retenu par le pied par Draco pendant que Blaise hurlait sur Goyle de ne pas les réveiller aussi brutalement.

« Dray, laisse moi, je serais rapide promis ! » demanda Harry en tirant sur son pied.

« Non ! Tu me laisses y aller 'Ry ! » dit Draco en secouant la tête.

« Tu l'auras voulu Dray ! » ricana Harry avant de faire un geste avec sa main.

Une gigantesque trombe d'eau s'abattit sur la tête de Draco qui ne put que lâcher le pied d'Harry en recrachant de l'eau, qui en profita pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en rigolant.

« Harry je vais te tuer ! » hurla Draco.

« Arrête de te plaindre, c'était de l'eau chaude et au moins t'es lavé maintenant ! » répliqua Harry avant de passer sous la douche.

Harry sortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, poursuivi par le regard noir du blond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est susceptible ! » soupira Harry.

« Si tu pouvais nettoyer les dégâts maintenant Harry ! » sourit Blaise en montrant la flaque d'eau sur le sol.

Harry sourit à son tour et fit disparaître l'eau avant d'aller s'habiller. Quand tous eurent finis de se préparer, ils descendirent dans leur salle commune où les attendait Pansy. Ensembles ils allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner et regardèrent agirent les autres Serpentards selon leurs ordres. Ces derniers ne cessaient de jeter des clins d'œil à Ginny Weasley suivis de gestes pas très catholiques. La jeune rousse rougit de rage et de honte avant de partir de la Grande Salle en pleurs.

« Attendez avant de manger ! » avertit Harry à ses compagnons de dortoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Blaise.

« Il y a de la poussière de magie dans la nourriture ! » expliqua Harry en regardant attentivement son croissant.

« C'est peut-être celle des elfes de maison ! » tenta Draco.

« Non, la magie des elfes de maisons est totalement différente de celle des humains ! En plus, la nourriture des autres en est totalement dépourvue ! » déclara Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le groupe des Gryffondork semble attendre patiemment que nous mangions ! » constata Draco avec un regard noir.

« Ils ne sont pas discrets mais je me demande comment ils ont pu trafiquer nos plats ! » se demanda Blaise.

« Je reviens ! » dit Harry avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la table des professeurs et plus particulièrement vers Séverus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mr Potter ? » demanda le professeur de potions.

« Il semble que notre nourriture ait été trafiquée ! » répondit Harry.

Séverus fronça les sourcils et suivit son élève jusqu'à la table des Serpentards avant de prendre un des plats et de sortir sa baguette. La lumière qui entourait le plat, à l'origine blanche tourna au rouge sang.

« Alors ? » questionna Blaise.

« Alors vous avez bien fait de ne rien manger ! Vous vous seriez retrouvés couverts de blessures et de pustules, vous auriez même pu tomber dans le coma ! » répondit Séverus en soupirant de soulagement, aucun n'avait mangé.

D'un coup de baguette, tous les plats disparurent pour en laisser la place à de nouveaux.

« Certains de mes ingrédients ont été volé, je pense que c'était pour cette attaque, je vais placer de nouveaux sortilèges de protection ! Surveillez bien vos plats dorénavant ! » conseilla Séverus avant de retourner à la table des professeurs et s'entretenir avec Dumbledore.

« De quelle couleur était la magie Harry ? » demanda Blaise.

« Je ne peux pas le dire, elle était en trop faible quantité ! » répondit Harry.

« Une vengeance s'impose ! » conclut Théo.

« C'est moi ou Théodore Nott veut se venger ? » ironisa Harry.

« Idiot, j'étais aussi visé et je suis un Serpentard pas un Poufsouffle ! » sourit Théo.

« Ok Théo, on marche avec toi ! » ricana Blaise en se frottant les mains.

« Ils vont nous supplier de les épargner ! » ajouta Draco.

« Quel est le premier cours de la journée ? » demanda Pansy.

« Potions…avec les Gryffondork, ça tombe bien ! » répondit Blaise.

« C'est quoi ce papier à côté de toi Harry ? » demanda Théo en voyant un bout de parchemin près du coude d'Harry.

Harry ouvrit le papier et sourit avant de le brûler d'un claquement de doigt.

« Je crois que nous tenons notre vengeance ! » ricana Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Théo.

« Le nom de la potion d'aujourd'hui ! » répondit Harry.

« Et c'est quoi ? » questionna Draco.

« L'extrenium vitae ! » sourit Harry.

« C'est la potion où si on rajoute du sang, il se forme une brume et ceux qui sont touchés sont retrouvés avec différentes sortes de maux ? » demanda Draco.

« Ouais, le dernier sorcier à avoir été touché par la brume s'est retrouvé avec une tête de rat et des plaques plein le corps ! » rigola Harry.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner sur les Gryffondorks ! » sourit Blaise.

« Et si on se fait prendre ? » questionna Pansy.

« Pansy, on est des Serpentards, on se fera pas prendre ! » soupira Draco.

« C'est l'heure, on devrait y aller ! » proposa Théo.

« Comment on va les faire saigner ? » demanda Pansy.

« Je m'en occupe ! » sourit Harry.

Tous les Serpentards arrivèrent aux cachots plusieurs minutes avant le début du cours et attendirent patiemment que leur professeur préféré n'arrive, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

« Tiens mais ce n'est pas le troupeau de Gryffondork qui arrive ? Aucune classe ! » déclara Pansy.

« Sûrement plus que toi le bouledogue ! » répliqua Granger.

« Weasley, tu ferais mieux d'acheter une glace à la sang-de-bourbe, quoi qu'elle risque de s'évanouir devant, bah ça nous ferait des vacances ! Mince, j'oubliais que ce n'était pas dans tes moyens la belette ! » contra Pansy.

« Eh Weasley, t'as peur que la sang-de-bourbe se perde ? » ironisa Draco en montrant aux autres leurs mains liées.

« Moi au moins j'ai une petite amie ! » cracha Weasley.

« Une petite amie ? Je la vois plutôt comme une esclave ! » sourit Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

« Vous vous prenez pour qui, sales mangemorts ? » cria Parvati.

« Oh, je suis blessé ! Mais je ne vois aucune marque sur mon bras ! » ricana Harry en soulevant sa manche où seul le bracelet se trouvait.

« Vous n'êtes que des merdes ! » ajouta Lavande.

« 50 points en points, Miss Brown ! Maintenant, entrez dans la salle en silence ! » dit Séverus.

Les Serpentards se lancèrent des clins d'œil avant d'aller s'asseoir en souriant, Harry à côté de Draco et Blaise avec Théo pendant que Pansy s'asseyait aux côtés de Millicent Bullstrogue et que Crabbe et Goyle s'installaient ensemble.

« Bien, qui peux me dire ce qu'est la potion extrenium vitae ? » demanda Séverus.

Granger leva la main à toute vitesse mais Séverus fit comme si elle n'existait pas, il se tourna vers les Serpentards et Draco leva la main après un coup de coude d'Harry.

« Mr Malefoy ? »

« La potion extrenium vitae est une des plus puissantes potions de guérison qui existe au monde, elle ne peut être utilisée que par les guérisseurs. Ils doivent prendre eux-mêmes boire la potion avant d'embrasser une personne mourante pour lui insuffler un souffle de vie et le guérir de l'intérieur pendant qu'il s'occupe de l'extérieur. C'est une technique dangereuse car si le guérisseur utilise trop de magie à l'intérieur du corps du mourant, les deux peuvent mourir. C'est pourquoi le guérisseur doit parfaitement contrôlée sa magie, elle n'est donc que rarement utilisée car peu de guérisseurs savent le faire ! » expliqua Draco.

« 10 points pour Serpentard Mr Malefoy ! Quel est le principal danger dans la composition de cette potion ? » questionna Séverus.

Encore une fois Granger leva la main et encore une fois Séverus l'ignora.

« Mr Zabini ? »

« Si une seule goutte de sang entre en contact avec la potion, une brume fait son apparition et les personnes touchées se retrouvent avec différents symptômes plus ou moins graves mais jamais mortels ou irréversibles ! » répondit Blaise.

« Bien ! 10 autres points Mr Zabini ! Les instructions sont au tableau, vous avez deux heures ! » déclara Séverus.

Harry et Draco préparaient tranquillement leur potion quand Draco se tourna vers Harry.

« Quand agiras tu ? »

« Quand notre potion et celle de Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Millicent seront terminées, autant qu'on ait tous des Optimal avant de foutre le bordel ! » ricana Harry.

« Dis plutôt que la potion t'intéresse ! » soupira Draco.

« C'est vrai, j'en prendrais plusieurs échantillons ! » avoua Harry.

« Harry, c'est dangereux ! » gronda Draco.

« Je sais mais je n'ai pas dit que je l'utiliserais ! » sourit Harry.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, la majorité des Serpentards avaient terminé avec l'aide des plus forts et Harry put donc commencer le plan. Il se concentra relativement vite et 4 lames de vent aussi fines et petites qu'une aiguille firent leur apparition sur les doigts d'Harry. Il sourit machiavéliquement et lança ses lames vers un des partenaires des duos de Gryffondor. Weasley fut touché et une goutte de sang tomba dans le chaudron qu'il partageait avec Granger, ce fut le sang de Longdubat qui tomba dans son chaudron commun avec Linda Travies (« Je la connais pas vraiment mais elle avait qu'à ne pas être une Gryffondor » pensa Harry), Thomas fut touché et son sang tomba dans le chaudron de Finnigan, et pour finir, ce fut Patil qui saigna dans le chaudron de Brown.

« 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…boum ! » décompta Draco.

Une explosion simultanée intervint dans quatre des chaudrons des Gryffondors et Séverus dut retenir un sourire, il protégea ceux dont les chaudrons n'étaient pas touchés et attendit que la brume disparaîsse pour voir quelle était l'étendue des dégâts. Quand elle se dissipa, des éclats de rire résonnaient dans le cachot et des flashs d'appareil photos étaient visibles.

« Suffit ! » tonna Séverus malgré son grand amusement.

Granger avait des oreilles, un nez, des dents et une queue de lapin ; Weasley était chauve et son visage était couvert de pustules verdâtres ; Longdubat avait le corps et les moustaches d'un phoque ; Travies avaient les bras qui lui arrivaient aux pieds et sa tête était aussi grosse qu'une pastèque ; Thomas était en boxer jaune poussin et des seins et ses cheveux avaient poussés ; Finnigan avait l'air d'être enceinte et semblait avoir vieilli d'une trentaine d'années ; Patil avait une tête de troll et semblait avoir pris une cinquantaine de centimètres ; et Brown étaient couverte de haillons et de la boue la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds.

« On voit vraiment qui sont les ordures maintenant ! » ricana Draco en regardant Brown.

Pansy sourit malicieusement et présenta un miroir à Parvati qui s'évanouit d'horreur pendant que Granger s'éloignait des pustules de son petit ami qui éclataient et laissaient des coulées verdâtres.

« 50 points en moins pour chaque potion ratée ! Maintenant, vous allez à l'infirmerie ! Que ceux qui ont terminé remplissent une fiole, marquent leur noms et la déposent sur mon bureau ! » ordonna Séverus.

Les Serpentards se sourirent et obéirent à leur professeur de potions avant de quitter la salle tout sourire.

« On a quoi là ? » demanda Harry.

« Histoire de la magie ! » soupira Blaise.

« Moi je sèche ! » déclara Harry avant de partir vers la salle sur demande suivi par Draco et Blaise.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligés de me suivre ! » sourit Harry en entrant dans la salle et en fermant la porte à clef derrière eux avant de l'insonoriser.

« C'est pour éviter que tu ne fasses trop de bêtises ! » ricana Blaise.

« Idiots ! » ricana Harry.

« Qu'as-tu pensé avant d'entrer ? » demanda Draco en voyant que la salle était remplie de livres, de parchemins, d'une table et de fauteuils qui paraissaient bien confortables.

« Que je voulais effectuer ma mission ! » répondit en haussant les épaules et en examinant les livres présents sur la table.

« Sans nous ? » répliqua Draco en haussant un sourcil.

« Je savais que vous viendriez ! » avoua Harry.

Les trois jeunes sorciers se mirent au travail et une demi-heure plus tard, Blaise poussa un cri de triomphe.

« Je l'ai ! Ce livre est censé avoir été détruit ! Il s'agit d'une liste du Ministère détaillant chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix ! »

« Comment un livre pareil peut-il exister ? Ils sont vraiment cons au Ministère ! » siffla Harry.

« Peut-être mais la mission est finie, je suis content que ça ne nous ait pas prit toute l'année ! » rigola Draco.

« Ouais, à peine quelques jours, mais ça veut dire qu'il va falloir le revoir ! » soupira Harry.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » demanda Blaise.

« C'est pas ça, ma magie fait des choses bizarres parfois quand il est à côté de moi et je n'aime pas ça ! » expliqua Harry.

« En tout cas, ils est plutôt mignon ! » sourit Draco.

« Dray ! » pouffa Harry.

« Et il a un beau cul ! » ajouta Blaise.

« Je rêve ou vous baver sur Voldemort ? » questionna Harry.

« Bah, il est plutôt pas mal ! » ricana Draco en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais, si on aime le genre brun ténébreux qui lance des doloris plus vite que son ombre ! » répliqua Harry.

« T'as regardé trop de films moldus Harry ! » rigola Blaise.

« Oh ca va, hein ? C'est pas vous qui souffrez le martyre parce que ça l'amuse de punir ses mangemorts avec un doloris ! » bouda Harry.

BOUM BOUM BOUM

« C'est moi ou quelqu'un essaie de défoncer la porte ? » demanda Blaise.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » questionna Draco.

Harry se mit à réfléchir très rapidement, personne ne devait être au courant de leurs recherches, c'était bien trop dangereux.

« Pensez fort à un passage secret qui nous amènerait dans les cachots, vite ! » ordonna Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un vent se fit sentir et une tapisserie se souleva pour laisser voir un trou.

« Vite ! » cria Draco.

Les trois sorciers s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Harry pensa de toute ses forces à ce que tout disparaisse et que personne ne sache ce qu'ils cherchaient. Quand tout disparu et que le passage eut disparu, Harry retrouva ses amis et tous les trois coururent vers leur salle commune.

« Salamandar ! » prononça Blaise.

Le tableau pivota et ils s'affalèrent sur les fauteuils près de la cheminée, le livre dans les bras d'Harry.

* * *

Toc toc toc 

« Entrez ! » ordonna une voix froide qui se demandait qui osait venir le déranger.

Harry, Draco et Blaise entrèrent dans la pièce tout sourires, Harry ferma la porte à clef et jeta un sort d'insonorisation.

« Que faites vous là ? Le couvre feu est passé depuis 20 minutes ? » demanda Séverus.

« Regarde ! » sourit Harry en donnant le livre à Séverus.

Séverus feuilleta rapidement le livre et eut l'air abasourdi avant de le fermer brusquement.

« J'en reviens pas qu'une telle chose puisse exister ! Mais à quoi pensait Dumbledore en laissant une telle chose intacte ? » questionna Séverus.

« A l'origine elle devait être détruite mais j'imagine que quelqu'un s'en est emparé avant ! » supposa Harry.

« C'est vrai, je crois qu'un mangemort avait bien reçu cet ordre mais apparemment il serait mort avant d'avoir pu le ramener au seigneur noir ! » se rappela Séverus.

« Il serait plus prudent de lui amener ce soir, si quelqu'un tombe dessus on est fichus ! » conseilla Blaise.

« Exact ! Harry, as-tu toujours ta cape d'invisibilité ? » demanda Séverus.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit la dite cape avant de se placer dessous avec ses deux amis.

« Suivez moi en silence ! » ordonna Séverus.

Les trois jeunes sorciers suivirent donc leur professeur et traversèrent Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent en dehors du parc.

« Enlevez la cape et attrapez moi le bras ! » souffla Séverus.

Les jeunes obéirent et Séverus transplana dans une petite salle, éclairée uniquement par des bougies.

« Où sommes nous ? » demanda Blaise.

« Dans l'atrium, le seul endroit où nous pouvons transplaner ! Mettez vos robes ! » répondit Séverus.

Ils revêtirent leurs robes et suivirent leur professeur à travers les couloirs. Soudain Harry sentit un mouvement de magie à l'intérieur d'un mur grâce à ses compétences d'enchanteur et s'arrêta pour mieux l'observer, se laissant distancer du groupe.

« Harry ? » appela Séverus en se retournant.

Séverus avait à peine appelé le jeune sorcier que celui-ci disparaissait à travers le mur.

« Merde ! » jura Séverus.

Les deux autres sorciers furent étonnés de voir que leur maître des potions habituellement froid paniquait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Draco.

« Il se passe qu'Harry vient de se faire enlever et que personne ne peut faire de magie dans cette partie du manoir ! » répondit Séverus.

« Quoi ? Mais comment va t-il se défendre ? Et notre statut spécial ? » s'énerva Blaise.

« Le seigneur n'a pas encore fait l'annonce, il ne pensait pas que vous seriez si rapides ! » soupira Séverus.

« Mais il faut le retrouver merde ! » cria Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » gronda Lucius Malefoy.

« Harry vient de se faire enlever par un mangemort taré et il ne peut même pas se défendre avec la magie ! » hurla Blaise.

« Harry ? Je vais prévenir le seigneur noir ! » décida Lucius avant de partir en courant.

Lucius n'avait jamais couru mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort vu l'intérêt que Voldemort avait pour le garçon.

« Lucius, qui te permet de courir dans mon manoir ? D'ailleurs depuis quand un Malefoy court-il ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Mon seigneur, Harry Potter vient de se faire enlever dans le passage où personne, excepté vous, ne peut faire de magie ! » répondit Lucius en s'agenouillant.

« Quoi ? Tu prends tous les mangemorts disponibles et tu me le retrouves ! Si jamais, il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit, vous le payerez cher Lucius ! » siffla Voldemort avant de partir lui-même à la recherche du jeune brun.

* * *

« Lâchez moi ! » cria Harry. 

Il tentait désespérément d'utiliser la magie mais aucun sort ne fonctionnait et l'homme était physiquement plus fort que lui.

« Cette partie du château annule toute magie, aucun de tes sorts ne pourra marcher ! Je vais correctement m'occuper de toi, petit espion avant de te livrer au seigneur noir qui te tuera certainement à petit feu ! » ricana l'homme.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer quand il entendit que la magie ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide. Qu'allait lui faire cet homme ? Voldemort en était-il le responsable ou l'homme agissait-il de son propre chef ?

« Qui êtes vous ? » siffla Harry.

« Bah, je peux au moins te donner mon nom vu ce que toi tu vas me donner ! Je suis Rodolphus Lestrange ! » répondit Lestrange en ricanant.

Ce que je vais lui donner ? Mais de quoi parle t'il ? Lestrange caressa la joue d'Harry avec son doigt avant de le remplacer par sa langue. Non, tout mais pas ça ! pensa Harry avant de gigoter sous l'homme.

« C'est ça, continue, tu m'excites ! » rigola l'homme.

Harry sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues quand Lestrange lui retira sa robe et sa chemise. L'homme lui léchait le torse et plantait ses ongles dans la peau du petit brun. Harry se débattait mais ne pouvait rien faire, quand il sentit son pantalon lui être enlevé, il chercha à puiser dans sa magie mais rien ne sortait et tout ça l'épuisait sans résultats. Lestrange délaissa Harry quelques instants pour se déshabiller entièrement avant de revenir sur le brun qui tremblait de tous ses membres. L'érection de l'homme était clairement visible et Harry sentit la rage et la honte monter dans ses veines.

« Vous n'avez pas une femme ? » cracha t'il alors qu'il redevenait maître de lui-même.

Il devait être fort malgré ce qui allait se passer ! Mais arriverait-il à vivre après ça ?

« Bellatrix ? Elle ne le saura jamais et puis de toute façon, elle n'a jamais été bonne au lit alors que toi, tu m'as l'air particulièrement doué ! N'est-ce pas ma petite pute ? » ricana Lestrange.

Harry sentit la rage montée de plus en plus fort en entendant le dernier mot et sa magie explosa. Lestrange fut rejeté à quelques mètres tandis qu'Harry était roulé en boule protégé dans une boule de lumière blanche, uniquement vêtu de son boxer.

« Je n'arrive pas trop tard, on dirait ! » constata une voix particulièrement froide et haineuse.

« Mon…mon seigneur ? » couina Lestrange.

« Rodolphus Lestrange, tiens donc ? Personne ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas toucher ce qui ne t'appartiens pas ? » siffla Voldemort.

« Je…c'est un espion mon seigneur…je voulais le punir avant de vous l'amener ! » tenta de se justifier Rodolphus.

« Vraiment ? Mais n'est-ce pas MOI qui décide des punitions ou qui décide qui est un espion ou non ? » questionna Voldemort.

Rodolphus se rhabilla rapidement avant de répondre :

« Bien sûr que c'est vous, mais…j'avais juste pensé qu'il fallait lui donner une bonne leçon ! » bégaya Lestrange.

« Ce jeune garçon fait partie de mon camp avec ses deux amis ! Ces trois jeunes ont un statut spécial parmi nous et je leur ai promis que personne ne les toucherait ! Comprends tu que tu viens de me faire briser ma promesse ? » demanda Voldemort, sa magie de plus en plus visible.

« Je…je…ne savais pas ! » s'excusa Lestrange.

« Voyez vous ça, tu ne savais pas ? Tu as pratiquement violé un des mangemorts les plus hauts placés et ta seule excuse est que tu ne savais pas qui il était ? » questionna Voldemort, sa magie commençant à consumer tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

« Mon seigneur, je suis navré de vous interrompre mais si vous blessé Lestrange ici, Harry en souffrira ! » déclara Lucius.

« Tu as raison Lucius, emmène le aux cachots, je lui réserve une belle surprise ! » décida Voldemort.

Lucius hocha la tête et prit Lestrange par le bras, le conduisant aux cachots tandis que Voldemort s'approchait de la bulle de protection blanche.

« Blanche, hein ? Ca ne m'étonne pas ! » sourit Voldemort avant d'entrer à l'intérieur sans difficulté et de prendre le jeune sorcier évanoui dans ses bras.

Voldemort laissa là les vêtements déchirés du jeune homme et se rendit avec lui dans ses appartements pour le soigner.

* * *

**Voilààààààààà! Vous ne croyez quand même pas que Lestrange allait réussir, hein? Je ne veux pas traumatiser mon Harry comme ça! En plus, Lestrange il est même pas beau! Enfin bref, vous avez aimé? J'attends vos reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou! Vous devez vous demander ce qui m'arrive à poster autant de chapitres en si peu de temps! lol! C'est juste que j'en avais écris plusieurs d'un coup donc je pouvais les poster quand je le voulais! lol!**

**_RaR:_**

**Onarluca: **Merci beaucoup! Bonne année à toi aussi!

**Griffounette:** Merci! J'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue! lol!

**Isira:** Je te remercie! Voilà la suite!

**Vathany:** lol! Harry, tuer et torturer? Qui sait? Moi? Même pas vrai! lol! Tu verras bien, c'est un secret pour l'instant!

**Minerve:** lol! Et oui, mes Serpentards sont trop intelligents pour les Gryffondorks! lol! Et oui, c'est dommage, hein Harry! Mais c'est pas grave, moi j'adore sa couleur! Merci et bonne année à toi aussi!

**Draya Felton:** Bien sûr qu'il est pas allé jusqu'au bout, je crois que je n'aurais pas eu assez de tortures abominables pour lui faire regretter! lol! Merci!

**Hatshepsout:** Merci, bonne année et bonne santé à toi aussi! lol! Plutôt mourir que Lestrange touche à un seul cheveu d'Harry! Kiss

**Mini pouce06:** Merci beaucoup! Plus long? Ils font déjà au moins 6 pages sur word! lol! Bonne année à toi aussi!

**Yami Shino:** Merci beaucoup! Jamais de la vie ce Lestrange n'ira jusqu'au bout avec mon 'rarry!

**Tiffany Shin:** Merci! lol! Ouiiiiiiii mon piti Voldy que j'adore quand il a une belle gueule! lol!

_

* * *

« Mon seigneur, je suis navré de vous interrompre mais si vous blessé Lestrange ici, Harry en souffrira ! » déclara Lucius._

_« Tu as raison Lucius, emmène le aux cachots, je lui réserve une belle surprise ! » décida Voldemort._

_Lucius hocha la tête et prit Lestrange par le bras, le conduisant aux cachots tandis que Voldemort s'approchait de la bulle de protection blanche._

_« Blanche, hein ? Ca ne m'étonne pas ! » sourit Voldemort avant d'entrer à l'intérieur sans difficulté et de prendre le jeune sorcier évanoui dans ses bras._

_Voldemort laissa là les vêtements déchirés du jeune homme et se rendit avec lui dans ses appartements pour le soigner._

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ah oui, je me souviens ! A t'il été jusqu'au bout ? Et où suis-je ?

« Tu te réveilles ? » demanda une voix connue d'Harry.

Harry tourna légèrement la tête et ouvrit ses yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Lord Voldemort.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où suis-je ? » demanda Harry.

« Un de mes mangemorts a voulu te violer mais tu as réussi à utiliser de la magie et tu as pu te protéger ! J'ai fais enfermé Lestrange et tu t'es reposé dans mes appartements ! » répondit Voldemort en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

« Vous m'avez menti ! Personne ne devait nous toucher ! » hurla Harry en sentant sa magie l'envelopper de nouveau.

« Calme toi Harry s'il te plait ! Je ne pensais pas que vous trouveriez aussi vite, c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas encore prévenu mes mangemorts mais c'est maintenant fait ! Sache que je respecte toujours mes promesses et que Lestrange va souffrir pour avoir osé te toucher ! » déclara Voldemort.

« Où sont Draco, Blaise et Sév' ? » questionna Harry en soupirant et en se recouchant.

« Ils attendent dans la salle de réunion avec Lupin et Black ! Veux-tu les voir ? » répondit Voldemort.

« Si possible ! » dit Harry en hochant la tête.

Harry se releva et grimaça en touchant ses hanches, il avait des bandages.

« Il n'y a pas été de main morte ! » siffla Voldemort en regardant les blessures d'Harry.

« Où sont mes vêtements ? »

« En lambeaux ! » sourit Voldemort.

« Oh il a de la chance que je ne puisse rien lui faire, c'était mes fringues préférées ! » soupira Harry en sortant du lit en boxer.

Voldemort ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, le jeune sorcier était vraiment beau. Voldemort dut se mordre la langue et regarder ailleurs s'il ne voulait pas qu'une vilaine bosse se forme dans son pantalon.

« Mets les affaires qui se trouvent dans la salle de bain ! » ordonna Voldemort.

Harry se rendit dans la salle de bain et y trouva un pantalon et une chemise, le tout blanc.

« Encore blanc ? Je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez avoir du blanc ! » soupira Harry.

« Je n'en ai jamais mais cette couleur te va à merveille ! » sourit Voldemort, le jeune sorcier avait l'air d'être un ange tombé du ciel avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts brillants alors que lui avait tout du démon.

« Suis moi ! »

Harry obéit à Voldemort et le suivit dans plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans une salle spacieuse avec une longue table rectangulaire où un fauteuil qui ressemblait vaguement à un trône se tenait à un des bouts.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Sirius en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

« Je suis rassuré de voir que tu vas bien ! » sourit Rémus en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune.

« Content de voir que tu vas mieux ! » rigola Draco avant de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

« Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille ! » soupira Blaise avant de prendre la place de Draco.

Séverus ne dit rien mais prit Harry dans ses bras avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise, Harry toujours assis sur ses genoux.

« Je ne pensais pas que le blanc puisse t'aller aussi bien ! » sourit Lucius en s'asseyant en face de Séverus entouré par Sirius et Rémus.

Les jeunes s'assirent aux côtés de Lucius tandis que Voldemort prenait sa place sur son « trône ». Alors qu'il allait commencer, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Bellatrix Lestrange entra essoufflée. En voyant qui venait d'entrer, Harry ne put s'empêcher de trembler et de serrer la robe de Séverus, ce qui n'échappa à personne et renforça leur colère.

« Bellatrix, puis-je savoir depuis quand tu es autorisé à ne plus frapper aux portes ? Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une pièce où je me trouve ! » demanda Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

« Je suis vraiment désolé mon seigneur mais j'ai entendu dire que mon mari était aux cachots parce qu'il aurait apparemment essayé de violer Potter ! Pardonnez moi mon seigneur mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui trouver, il ne peut s'agir que d'un mensonge ! » répondit Bellatrix.

« Ce qu'il peut lui trouver ? Bon sang, mais regardez le ma tante, Harry est plus que beau, il est magnifique ! » l'interrompit Draco.

« C'est bon Draco, on a compris ! » rougit Harry.

« Insinuerais tu que je mentes Bellatrix ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Je n'oserais jamais mon seigneur ! Je veux juste dire que celui qui vous a dit cela a dû faire une erreur ! » s'empressa de dire Bellatrix.

« Il se trouve que j'ai moi-même vu la scène ! » répliqua Voldemort.

« C'est vous qui…oh je suis navré mon seigneur…je ne savais pas ! » dit Bellatrix implorant le pardon de son maître.

« Goyle, emmène la rejoindre son mari aux cachots, je déteste la désobéissance ! » siffla Voldemort.

Goyle attrapa Bellatrix par le bras et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Harry intervint :

« Au fait, votre mari m'a clairement dit que vous étiez nulle au lit ! »

Bellatrix ne put répondre puisqu'elle se faisait traîner par Goyle.

« C'était méchant ça Harry ! » sourit Rémus.

« Je sais, je reste un Serpentard malgré tout ! » sourit également Harry.

« J'ai examiné le livre que vous m'avez trouvé, je connais maintenant tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix sauf ceux qui y sont entrés cette année ! Séverus, tu penses pouvoir savoir de qui il s'agit ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Oui mon seigneur, Dumbledore me fait toujours autant confiance ! » répondit Séverus.

« Bien, cette affaire est donc réglée ! Les jeunes, votre prochaine mission se fera en Russie ! » sourit Voldemort.

« Vous pouvez répéter, j'ai cru entendre Russie ? » questionna Harry.

« Tu as très bien entendu ! Vous devrez convaincre un jeune homme de rejoindre nos rangs ! » ajouta Voldemort.

« Qu'a t-il de si particulier ? » soupira Blaise.

« Il est l'héritier du trône ! » ricana Voldemort.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? La Russie est une république ! » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Plus maintenant ! La famille Potchev a pris le pouvoir par la force, il ne s'agit plus d'une république mais d'une monarchie ! » expliqua Voldemort.

« Un coup d'Etat ? Il me semble avoir déjà entendu parlé de la famille Potchev…c'est celle qui a conclut un pacte avec un démon ? » demanda alors Harry.

« Oh, tu es calé en histoire, on dirait ! C'est exact, tous les trente ans, le démon Adel emmène avec lui un membre de la famille Potchev en enfer et en échange, il leur offre le pouvoir et la richesse ! » répondit Voldemort.

« Je vois, vendre son âme pour l'avenir de sa famille ! Comment se nomme cet héritier ? » questionna Harry.

« Alexander Potchev ! »

« Comment pourrons nous nous rendre en Russie alors que nous sommes censés suivre nos cours à Poudlard ? » ajouta Draco.

« Il s'agit d'un échange entre les deux écoles ! » ricana Voldemort.

« Les Dursleys ont accepté de signer ? » demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Ce ne sont plus tes tuteurs légaux ! Tu es majeur dans le monde de la magie ! » répondit Voldemort.

« Peut-être mais il faut une autorisation des tuteurs pour cela ! » insista Harry.

« Je sais ! Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin sont désormais tes tuteurs légaux ! » sourit Voldemort.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Sirius est recherché et Rémus est un loup-garou ? » interrogea Harry.

« Nous avons retrouvé Peter, cette ordure à la solde de Dumbledore, et nous l'avons livré au Ministère ! Dumbledore n'a rien pu faire ! Je suis libre depuis hier, ils m'ont dédommagés et j'ai demandé à redevenir ton tuteur légal avec Rémus ! » répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

« Ca va me manquer de plus faire chier les Gryffondork ! » avoua Draco.

« Quand partons nous et combien de temps ? » demanda Blaise.

« Ce soir ! Vous resterez trois mois et les mois d'après, Alexander viendra à Poudlard avec trois de ses camarades ! Autant vous dire que je veux qu'il soit de notre côté avant son arrivée à Poudlard ! Ah, j'ai failli oublié, Théodore Nott sera avec vous ! » répondit Voldemort.

« Théo ? Je ne savais pas que c'était un mangemort ! » déclara Harry.

« Et bien si ! » sourit Voldemort.

**_FLASH-BACK_**

**« Théodore, je vais envoyé tes trois amis en Russie ! » avoua Voldemort.**

**« Bien, mon seigneur ! Que dois-je faire à Poudlard ? » demanda Théo.**

**« Non, tu partiras avec eux ! Je veux que tu protèges Harry ! Je t'ai entraîné pour ça depuis que tu as 6 ans alors ne me déçois pas ! » répondit Voldemort.**

**« Je ne vous décevrais pas mon seigneur ! »**

**« Excellent ! Protège le également de tous ceux qui lui tournent autour, excepté ses deux amis ! Fais particulièrement attention au jeune Potchev mais ne le tue pas, il doit être de notre côté ! » ajouta Voldemort.**

**« Il sera fait selon vos désirs, mon seigneur ! » dit Théo.**

**« Bien ! Tu peux disposer ! » le congédia Voldemort.**

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

« Alexander aura un garde du corps de son âge qui ne le quitte jamais, Elyan Kratchov ! Il viendra donc à Poudlard ensuite ! » reprit Voldemort.

« C'est quoi cette famille ? Après le démon, une espèce de vampire ! » soupira Harry.

« Oui, celui-ci est particulièrement puissant parce que ce n'est pas vraiment un vampire, il en a toutes les caractéristiques physiques mais il n'a pas besoin de sang, il ne craint ni la lumière ni l'eau bénite ou encore l'ail ! » ricana Voldemort.

« Il est invincible quoi ! » grogna Draco.

« Non mais c'est tout comme, sa puissance est fabuleuse ! » sourit Voldemort.

« Très bien, de toute façon, on a pas le choix ! » conclut Blaise.

« Bien vu ! Lucius ira en Russie avec vous ! Goyle, amène moi Narcissa ! » ricana Voldemort.

Les jeunes se regardèrent surpris, Draco avait toujours détesté sa mère et il se demandait ce qui allait se passer alors qu'Harry, au contraire, avait clairement compris ce qui allait se passer et il le craignait. Goyle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Narcissa, qu'il balança aux pieds de la table, que Voldemort venait de faire disparaître pour que tout le monde puisse la voir, manquant de faire tomber Blaise qui s'était appuyé dessus.

« Et bien Narcissa, je suis ravi de te voir à nos pieds mais tu peux te relever, pour l'instant ! » ricana Voldemort.

Narcissa balaya la salle du regard et cracha par terre.

« Une réunion d'ordures ? »

Son regard se centra ensuite sur Harry qui avait le visage crispé, attendant ce qui allait forcément arriver et qui serait mauvais pour lui.

« Harry ? Harry Potter ? Que fais tu ici ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi ! C'est pour t'éviter ça que nous avons tué tes parents ! » déclara Narcissa.

Harry releva sa tête vers la femme, elle était belle et il se demandait combien de personnes elle avait réussi à manipuler grâce à cette beauté. N'étais-ce pas elle qui avait convaincu ses parents de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret ?

« Tu n'as aucun droit de lui adresser la parole ! » cracha Draco.

« La ferme sale bâtard, comme j'aurais aimé te tuer quand je t'ai vu la première fois ! Tu as eu de la chance que Lucius t'emmène loin de moi sinon je t'aurais étrangler avec le cordon ombilical ! » siffla Narcissa.

Harry frissonna, il détestait cette femme, elle était complètement folle. Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle avait en tête et il n'aimait pas ce genre de personne.

« Vous êtes écœurante ! » constata Rémus.

« Non, simplement objective, je n'ai jamais voulu avoir un enfant avec ce monstre alors il aurait mieux valu qu'il crève ! Harry, mon petit, je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux, Dumbledore peut encore t'aider ! » susurra Narcissa.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, cette femme était étrange, rien que sa voix lui donnait une migraine atroce qui lui déchirait la tête. Plus elle s'approchait et plus Harry avait mal, il avait même enfoncé ses ongles dans ses tempes pour arrêter la douleur et des traînées de sang coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Reste loin de lui Narcissa ! » intervinrent Séverus et Lucius.

« Ne me donnez pas d'ordre ! » gronda Narcissa en s'approchant de plus en plus de Séverus.

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de demander quoi que ce soit Narcissa, maintenant éloigne toi d'Harry ou je devrais te tuer maintenant ! » déclara Voldemort.

« Voyez vous ça ! Tu me tuerais alors qu'Harry souffrirait comme jamais après ça ? » demanda Narcissa en ricanant.

« Comment es tu au courant de ça ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Tu le sauras peut-être en enfer ! » sourit Narcissa.

Quand elle fut assez proche, elle tendit le bras pour toucher Harry mais une baguette se plaça sous sa gorge.

« Allons Séverus, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un avec ça ! » rigola Narcissa avant d'envoyer valdinguer la baguette et Séverus d'un geste de bras, récupérant Harry dans ses bras.

« Lâche le ! » siffla Draco.

« Repose Harry, Narcissa ! » gronda Voldemort.

« Allons bon, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser l'enfant du destin, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana Narcissa.

« L'enfant du destin ? » répéta Sirius.

« Ne cherche pas, personne d'autre que moi ne sait ce que signifie cette appellation ! » sourit Narcissa.

« Qu…quel…genre de créature…êtes-vous ? » haleta Harry.

« Oh, tu es vraiment intelligent Harry ! » gloussa Narcissa en baissant sa tête vers le jeune sorcier dans ses bras.

« Tu es une sirène ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Bien vu ! J'émets des ondes pas très bonnes pour lui mais c'est nécessaire! » bouda Narcissa en montrant Harry.

« Assez joué ! Maintenant que je sais qui tu es, je peux te tuer ! Galecio Harry Potter ! » ricana Voldemort en attrapant Harry dans ses bras.

« Comment ? » hurla Narcissa.

« Tu es peut-être une sirène mais je suis Lord Voldemort, mes pouvoirs sont largement supérieurs aux tiens ! » siffla Voldemort.

« Stupéfix ! » lança Sirius.

Harry ouvrit alors les yeux, le bruit avait enfin cessé. Il tourna alors la tête et vit qu'il était dans les bras de Voldemort et que Narcissa était allongée au sol. Voldemort lui sourit et le posa sur le sol avant de regarder d'un air dégoûté le corps de Narcissa.

« Bien ! Sirius, emmène Harry hors de la salle ! Il ne pourrait pas supporter ce qui va s'y passer ! Blaise, Draco, voulez vous rester ? » questionna Voldemort.

Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête et saluèrent Harry qui sortait de la salle dans les bras de son parrain.

« J'en ai marre d'être aussi faible ! » pesta Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Sirius.

« Tu es tout sauf faible Harry ! Quand tu auras maîtrisé tous tes pouvoirs, plus personne ne pourra t'arrêter ! J'espère seulement que tu resteras toujours aussi mignon ! » rigola Sirius.

« Quoi ? Je.ne.suis.pas.mignon ! » s'indigna Harry en croisant les bras.

« Tu boudes ? » sourit Sirius.

« Siri ! Je suis plus un gamin ! » ronchonna Harry.

« Peut-être mais tu n'es pas encore un adulte ! » répliqua Sirius.

« J'aurais jamais le dernier mot avec toi, hein ? » soupira Harry.

« Exact ! »

« Au fait, quand je serais parti, tu pourras dire à Voldy de faire en sorte qu'on puisse utiliser la magie dans ce couloir de merde ? » demanda Harry.

« Vol…Voldy ? Oh, Harry, arrête d'inventer tout et n'importe quoi ! Tu veux que je reçoives un doloris ou quoi ? » couina Sirius.

« Bien sûr que non ! Bon bah, je lui dirais moi même ! » sourit Harry.

« Tu veux te faire tuer ? » soupira Sirius.

« Qu'il essaye ! » ricana Harry.

* * *

Quand Harry et Sirius furent rappelés dans la salle, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Narcissa mais la table n'avait pas été remise. Harry manqua défaillir en inspirant l'air qui se trouvait dans la salle, c'était chargé en particules de magie étranges qu'Harry identifia comme étant celles de Narcissa.

« Puré, vous l'avez fait explosé ou quoi ? » siffla Harry en s'appuyant sur Sirius.

« Et bien… » commença Draco en se dandinant sur ses pieds.

« Pourriez vous changer l'air de cette salle dans ce cas ? Je crois que je vais faire un malaise sinon ! » demanda Harry.

Voldemort sourit et l'air de la salle redevint pur de toute particule magique, ce qui permit à Harry de se redresser et de retrouver ses esprits.

« Vous auriez pu vous nettoyer quand même ! » s'indigna Harry en regardant leurs robes pleines de sang.

Les sorciers grimacèrent en voyant l'état de leur robe et nettoyèrent le tout d'un bon coup de baguette magique.

« Nous partons maintenant ? » demanda Blaise.

« Oui, vos valises ont été ramenés de Poudlard ! » répondit Voldemort.

« Nous partirons par portoloin dans quelques minutes, vos valises sont avec moi ! Nott nous attend déjà là-bas ! » expliqua Lucius.

« Au fait, avant de partir, je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez pas faire en faire en sorte qu'on puisse de nouveau utiliser la magie dans ce maudit couloir ? » grimaça Harry.

« Tu pourras en faire lors de ta prochaine visite ! » promit Voldemort.

« 10…9…8…7…6…5 ! » commença Séverus.

« Bon bah, à plus Voldy ! » sourit Harry.

« Voldy ? Appelle moi plutôt Tom ! » demanda Voldemort.

« Bye tout le monde ! » rigola Harry avant de disparaître.

« Voldy ? » répéta Voldemort en rigolant.

« Désolé mon seigneur, Harry n'aime pas trop les nom complets des gens ! » s'excusa Sirius.

« Ne t'excuse pas Sirius, Harry peut m'appeler comme il le souhaite tant que ce ne sont pas des insultes ! » rigola Voldemort avant de quitter la pièce.

« C'est moi où il est bizarre depuis quelques jours ? » questionna Rémus.

« Harry est la seule personne à laquelle le seigneur noir autorise toutes les facéties, il doit bien l'aimer ! » répondit Séverus en haussant les épaules.

« Donne moi la définition de bien aimer pour un mage noir, s'il te plait Severus ! » demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

« Harry doit lui être utile pour plusieurs choses alors autant qu'ils s'entendent bien ! En plus, j'ai comme l'impression que le seigneur adore son caractère, comme nous tous d'ailleurs ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais m'ennuyer à Poudlard sans lui ! » soupira Séverus avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! J'espère que vous aurez aimé et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Je vous remercie d'être toujours avec moi! lol! J'espère sincérement que cette suite vous plaira au moins autant que les chapitres d'avant! **_

**_R.A.R:_**

**Tiffany Shin: **lol! Merci! J'aime beaucoup quand Harry l'appelle Voldy, ça me fait bien rigoler!

**Minerve: **Bah oui, c'est normal que tout le monde soit sous le charme de mon ryry d'amour, après tout il a tout pour plaire! Oui, c'est Dumby qui a fait tuer les parents d'Harry mais vous aurez plus d'explications dessus un peu plus tard! Jamais de la vie Harry ne rejoindra Dumby, plutôt mourir! lol! Harry amoureux? Bien sûr que oui, mais la question estde qui. Allez bisous et bonne lecture!

**Vathany: **Merci! Au début, moi non plus, mais je m'y suis faite et maintenant j'adore en lire (sauf dans certains bouquins, genre Naruto!)! Moins de yaoi? Je suis désolé mais la fic est vraiment basée là-dessus et je me vois pas changer tout ce que j'ai déjà écris! Lucius/Harry? Je ne connais pas encore les couples, tu sais! Parkinson avec Dray? Jamais de la vie! lol!

**Onarluca: **lol! Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendue!

**Isira: **Merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours! lol!

**Zaika: **lol! Enchantée de voir que ça te plait! mdr!

**NEPHERIA: **Merci, je suis contente de voir que cette fic te plait!

**666Naku: **lol! Mais de rien! Bonne lecture! Kiss

**Funnygirl0531: **Merci beaucoup! Je pense que ce sera surement ce couple là mais ce n'est pas encore certain, tout peux encore arriver! J'espère que je ne t'aurais pas trop faite attendre!

**Archangel.gaia: **lol! Ravie de l'apprendre! Je suis contente de voir que les persos te plaise! "l'enfant du destin"? Ca c'est un big gros secret que je ne peux pas dévoiler! Bonne lecture!

_

* * *

« Donne moi la définition de bien aimer pour un mage noir, s'il te plait Severus ! » demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils. _

_« Harry doit lui être utile pour plusieurs choses alors autant qu'ils s'entendent bien ! En plus, j'ai comme l'impression que le seigneur adore son caractère, comme nous tous d'ailleurs ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais m'ennuyer à Poudlard sans lui ! » soupira Séverus avant de quitter la pièce à son tour._

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

« C'est plutôt glauque comme endroit ! » soupira Harry en examinant les lieux où il venait d'atterrir.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite salle faiblement éclairée où les squelettes accrochés au mur donnaient des effets d'ombres plutôt terrifiants.

« Bienvenus en Russie ! » les accueillit une voix douce.

« Théo ? » appela Harry en plissant les yeux, il avait du mal à reconnaître qui que ce soit dans cette pénombre mais son aura était visible et très semblable à celle de Théo.

« Oui, c'est moi ! Suivez moi, je vais vous faire sortir d'ici ! » sourit Théo en allumant quelques lampes.

Tous les arrivants obéirent au jeune sorcier et sortirent de la pièce pour se retrouver dans un grand couloir bien éclairé où plusieurs élèves se bousculaient et rigolaient.

« Dans quelle école sommes nous ? » demanda Draco.

« D'après les structures et les ornements, je dirais que nous sommes à Midgar, école de sorcellerie sous le joug du gouvernement donc sous le joug de la famille impériale maintenant ! C'est ça Théo ? » questionna Harry en regardant son ami.

« Oui ! Dis donc Harry, t'as lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque ou quoi ? » ricana Théo.

« Oh ça va, hein ! Disons que j'aime bien lire et puis il faut bien ça pour battre la sang-de-bourbe ! » répliqua Harry.

« Connaître sur le bout des doigts les détails concernant chaque école du monde, tu veux dire ? » sourit Théo en haussant un sourcil.

« Bon d'accord, peut-être que c'était pas nécessaire mais comme ça je sais où je me trouve en toute circonstance ! » reprit Harry en croisant les bras.

« Te vexe pas, je plaisantais ! Je vais vous conduire au directeur ! » ajouta Théo.

« Au fait, comment sommes nous censés comprendre le russe et vice versa ? » demanda Blaise.

« Le seigneur vous a apposé un sortilège pour ces trois mois, vous n'avez donc pas à vous en faire ! » répondit Lucius.

Les sorciers anglais suivirent ensuite Théo dans plusieurs couloirs, rencontrant beaucoup d'élèves au passage intrigués par leur présence dans l'école, avant de s'arrêter devant la statue d'un gigantesque dragon.

« On peut dire qu'ils font les choses en grand à Midgar ! » siffla Blaise en détaillant la statue faite en or.

« Espérons juste que le directeur ne soit pas aussi taré que Dumbledore ! » ajouta Draco.

« Le directeur est le grand-père d'Alexander, ne soyez donc en aucun cas insolent, n'est pas Harry ? » sourit Lucius en se remémorant les discussions du jeune homme avec son maître.

« Oh ça va, je ferais attention ! » grogna Harry.

« Mieux, ne parle pas ! » ricana Draco.

« Tu es en train de dire que je ne sais pas parler poliment et gentiment ? » demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Exactement ! » approuvant Draco.

« On pari ? » questionna Harry en tendant sa main au blond.

« Et comment ! Le perdant devra passer une heure complète à draguer Mimi Geignarde de retour à Poudlard ! » déclara Draco.

« Pari tenu ! Vous jugerez si j'ai été assez poli et courtois ! » sourit Harry en regardant Blaise, Théo et Lucius.

« C'est pas gagné ! » soupira Lucius.

« Nous te laisserons donc la parole Harry ! Tu connais le mot de passe Théodore ? » demanda Draco.

« Demande un conseil à ton ennemi et fait le contraire ! » récita Théo.

Le dragon déplaça une de ses pattes et une porte fut visible pour les cinq sorciers qui n'attendirent pas pour y frappez.

« Entrez ! »

Lucius fut le premier à entrer suivi de près par les quatre jeunes, devant eux se tenait un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs coiffés en piques et au sourire rieur, portant une robe gris métallique à l'effigie des « Crâ'o'nur ». Harry haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, tandis que Blaise retenait un fou rire à l'aide de Draco qui lui donnait des petits coups de coude, et que Théo souriait gentiment. Lucius resta stoïque, les Malefoy savaient rester calme en toute situation même s'il s'avérait que celle là était des plus incongrues.

« Vous devez être Mr Malefoy, ravi de vous rencontrer ! » sourit le vieil homme en tendant sa main à Lucius.

« Moi de même ! » répondit Lucius en serrant la main tendue.

« Vous devez être les quatre élèves de Poudlard ! » dit le vieil en se tournant vers les plus jeunes.

« C'est exact, nous sommes enchantés de faire votre connaissance monsieur et de pouvoir étudier dans une école aussi intéressante et captivante que la votre ! » sourit Harry.

« Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, je dois vous avouer que je suis ravi que cet échange ait été accepté ! Savez vous comment fonctionne l'école ? » questionna le vieil homme.

« Nous savons de son fonctionnement ce que nous en avons lu dans des livres mais je doute que certaines choses soient toujours d'actualité ! Cependant je puis vous assurer que nous nous faisons un plaisir d'apprendre beaucoup plus sur cette école ! » répondit Harry, toujours le sourire aux lèvres tandis que Draco commençait à grimacer intérieurement.

« Que diriez vous si j'appelais un élève pour qu'il vous montre l'école dans son ensemble et qu'il vous en explique un peu le fonctionnement ? » proposa le vieil homme.

« Nous en serions enchanté, nous espérons simplement que cela n'embêtera en rien cet élève, nous ne voudrions pas lui faire manquer des cours ! » approuva Harry.

« Ne vous inquiétiez pas, les cours ont été suspendus pour votre arrivée ! Attendez un instant, je vais l'appeler ! » déclara le vieil homme avant de prendre un parchemin et d'y écrire rapidement quelques lignes puis de l'envoyer rejoindre l'élève en question.

« Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? » osa Harry.

« Bien entendu, n'ayez pas peur de moi ! » rigola le vieil homme.

Harry se retint de soulever un sourcil et de ricaner avant de poser sa question.

« J'ai lu dans un livre que les élèves, comme à Poudlard, étaient répartis dans des maisons, seulement ce fait ne s'est présenté que dans un livre alors que des dizaines traitent de votre école. Quelle est la vérité ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup connaître le nom de ce livre car il dit la vérité et c'est un des seul qui existe car nous souhaitons préserver le mystère auprès des très jeunes élèves ! » sourit le vieil homme.

« Bien entendu, il s'agit de Mystère en Russie de Jodie Kyrst ! Serons nous également répartis ? » questionna Harry.

« Oui, cela vous permettra de mieux vous adapter ! » répondit le vieil homme.

Toc toc toc

« Entrez ! »

Deux élèves entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, le premier avait de courts cheveux rouges mais assez longs pour pouvoir retomber quelque peu sur son visage et partir dans tous les sens à l'arrière, il avait les yeux mauves et une aura d'un rouge aussi pur que celui de ses cheveux, il faisait environ la même taille et la même carrure que Draco et un sourire avait pris place sur son visage en voyant les sorciers présents dans la pièce. Le deuxième avait les cheveux bleus nuit attachés en catogan, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux d'Harry et de Blaise, déjà que le rouge sang était pas banal alors le bleu foncé…Il était plus grand et plus musclé que son ami mais le tout était élégamment harmonisé, ses yeux étaient bleus clair et son aura était étrange.

« Pourquoi est-elle si bizarre ? » se demanda Harry en observant l'aura de l'élève aux cheveux bleus.

Ce dernier sentit un regard sur lui et posa ses yeux sur Harry qui examinait toujours son aura, il fronça légèrement les sourcils semblant réfléchir avant de faire un petit sourire et d'hausser les sourcils. Les deux adolescents étaient tout deux très beaux et semblaient puissants, quoi qu'Harry ne savait quoi penser de l'aura de celui aux cheveux bleus.

« Voici Alexander Potchev, mon petit-fils et Elyan Kratchov, son meilleur ami ! Ce sont eux qui vous feront visiter l'école pendant que je parle à Mr Malefoy ! » présenta le vieil homme.

« Nous sommes enchantés de faire votre connaissance et vous remercions d'avoir accepté de nous faire visiter l'école ! » sourit Harry en regardant plus particulièrement Elyan, sa magie était splendide à regarder.

« Rejoignez moi après la répartition devant la statue du dragon ! » déclara Lucius.

Les jeunes anglais acceptèrent et sortirent après les deux russes.

« Que diriez vous de venir voir notre salle de restauration ? » demanda Alexander.

« Pourquoi pas ! » approuva Blaise.

Alexander se mit en route suivit de près par Blaise et Draco tandis que Harry restait un peu en retrait, toujours fasciné par l'aura d'Elyan qu'il savait être un quasi vampire et qui se trouvait à ses côtés, alors que Théo restait derrière Harry, obéissant aux ordres de Voldemort.

« Je t'intrigue ? » sourit Elyan en regardant Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu m'observes depuis que je suis entré dans le bureau ! Qu'arrive tu à voir en moi ? » questionna Elyan.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'arrive à voir quelque chose de particulier EN toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce ne sont pas tes cheveux qui m'intriguent ? Je n'en avait jamais vu de cette couleur après tout ! » répliqua Harry.

« Tu ne regardais pas mes cheveux ! » déclara Elyan.

« Si tu le dis ! » sourit Harry.

« Tu ne comptes donc pas me répondre ? » demanda Elyan.

« Qui sait ! » répondit Harry.

« Ta période de politesse et de courtoisie est terminée Harry ? » rigola Théo.

« C'est fatiguant à force de retenir chacune de tes paroles pour en sortir des plus polies qui plairont davantage ! » soupira Harry.

« Je pense que Draco va s'en mordre les doigts de t'avoir cru incapable de te tenir correctement ! » ricana Théo.

« Ca a de bons côtés après tout, Mimi va enfin avoir un charmant compagnon ! » ironisa Harry.

« Blaise et Mr Malefoy n'ont pas encore décidé ! » lui rappela Théo.

« Ils seraient de mauvaise foi s'ils osaient dire que je n'ai pas été parfait ! » grommela Harry avant de courir et de sauter sur le dos de Blaise, qui faillit tomber sous le choc mais qui se redressa tant bien que mal avec un Harry sur le dos qu'il pouvait porter sans beaucoup de difficulté.

« Joli détournement de conversation ! » constata Elyan.

« N'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, Harry ne t'aurait rien dit, il est le garçon le plus têtu que j'ai jamais rencontré ! » sourit Théo.

« Votre groupe est étrange ! » reprit Elyan.

« Pour quelle raison ? » demanda Théo dont le sourire ne quittait pas son visage.

« Vous avez tous fait couler du sang sauf lui, pourquoi ? » questionna Elyan en observant Harry s'endormir sur le dos de Blaise.

« Tu es doué, nous avons effectivement tous tué excepté Harry mais la raison ne te regarde pas, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûr de la connaître moi-même, je ne peux que supposer ! Mais tu as toi aussi tué, je me trompe ? » sourit Théo.

« Non ! Tu es un garde du corps, je le sens mais lequel protèges tu ? » continua Elyan.

« Tu en as des questions, dis donc ! » constata Théo.

« Je me dois de protéger mon maître ! » dit simplement Elyan.

« A ton avis, lequel serait le plus intéressant à protéger ? » demanda Théo en regardant les trois anglais.

« Ils sont tous les trois puissants mais le brun l'est davantage, j'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose ! Si je devais choisir entre les trois, ce serait lui que je voudrais protéger ! » répondit Elyan.

« Tu es perspicace mais je n'en attendait pas moins de quelqu'un comme toi ! » sourit Théo.

« Voldemort hein ? Que veut-il faire avec lui ? » questionna Elyan.

« Je ne suis pas assez haut placé pour partager les idées et les pensées de mon maître ! » répondit Théo.

Elyan n'ajouta rien et rattrapa le petit groupe devant lui, suivi par Théo.

« Il s'est endormi ! Il n'est pas trop lourd ? » demanda Théo à Blaise.

« Non, il s'est jeté un sortilège d'allégement alors déjà qu'il n'est pas lourd habituellement, là il ne pèse rien ! » répondit Blaise.

« Il s'endort souvent comme ça ? » questionna Alexander.

« Oui mais jamais en publique ! Aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il a eu une journée riche en émotion ! » soupira Draco en se rappelant l'enlèvement du brun.

« Il faudrait peut-être le réveiller, il risque de ne pas réussir à se repérer dans l'école s'il dort pendant toute la visite ! » dit Alexander en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il a déjà dû apprendre les plans de l'école par cœur ! » rigola Blaise.

« Et au pire, on pourra l'aider ! » ajouta Draco.

« Vous ne serez peut-être pas dans la même maison ! » fit remarquer Elyan.

« Combien y a t-il de maisons et quelles sont leurs caractéristiques ? » questionna Théo, il se devait de rester avec Harry quelque soit la maison où le brun irait.

« Comme chez vous, il y a quatre maisons ! Licorna, la maison de la pureté et de l'intelligence qui équivaut à votre Serdaigle; Loupdor, la maison de la bravoure qui est sûrement Gryffondor pour vous, les deux noms se ressemblent beaucoup; Oursang, la maison de la fidélité et du travail ; Poufsouffle de votre côté et Dragonquest, la maison de la ruse et de la puissance… » récita Alexander.

« Ca c'est Serpentard ! » sourit Draco.

« J'espère seulement qu'Harry n'ira pas à Licorna ! » soupira Blaise.

Théo regarda son ami endormi, la personne qu'il devait protéger envers et contre tout. Harry ressemblait vraiment à un ange avec ses cheveux noirs étalés sur l'épaule de Blaise et ses traits plus efféminés qu'aucun autre des quatre garçons. Harry pouvait être doux avec ses amis mais toute personne extérieure à lui n'obtiendrait que de l'arrogance et du mépris, surtout les sang-de-bourbe et les amoureux des moldus. A vrai dire, il se demandait pourquoi il détestait tant les sang-de-bourbe alors que sa mère elle-même en était une, peut-être le seigneur lui avait-il caché quelque chose d'important sur la famille du brun mais il ne voulait pas demander ça à Harry. Harry pouvait sans aucun doute finir à Licorna, il adorait lire et connaissait plus de choses que Draco, Blaise et lui réunis ; Harry ne pouvait ni torturer ni tuer mais Théo doutait qu'Harry n'aime utiliser ce genre de sorts sur ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, même s'il vivait dans les ténèbres et aimait ça, il restait lumineux ; oui Harry avait de grandes chances de finir à Licorna. Il devrait alors trafiquer l'objet magique qui s'occupe de la répartition pour se retrouver lui aussi dans cette maison car même s'il avait l'attitude d'un garçon doux pour les autres, il n'en était pas moins un tueur froid et sang pitié. On pouvait même dire que derrière un visage d'ange se cachait un véritable démon.

« Ca va Théo ? » demanda Harry qui venait de se réveiller et descendait du dos de son ami après l'avoir remercié.

« Oui, tout va bien ! » sourit Théo.

Oui, Théo aimait beaucoup Harry Potter, il ne faisait pas parti du trio de Serpentard mais Harry lui donnait toujours l'impression du contraire en se souciant de ses états d'âmes et pour ça, il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.

« Je préfère ce sourire là, il est bien plus vrai que celui que t'as habituellement ! » rigola Harry avant de rejoindre Draco qui draguait Alexander sans honte.

« Merci ! » chuchota Théo avant de rejoindre le groupe.

* * *

« Bonsoir à tous, chers élèves ! Aujourd'hui, vous avez eu une journée de libre pour l'arrivée des élèves de Poudlard mais sachez que tous ceux qui seront absents demain seront fortement réprimandés ! Quoi qu'il en soit, nos nouveaux élèves pour trois mois vont maintenant être répartis ! Commençons maintenant, Théodore Nott ! » sourit le directeur. 

« Et merde, comment je fais moi maintenant ? En passant avant Harry, je ne pourrais pas observer et trafiquer la répartition ! » pensa Théo avant de se placer au centre d'un pentagramme.

Moins d'une seconde après qu'il ne se soit placé correctement, l'hologramme d'un dragon apparut dans la salle.

« Mr Nott est donc placé à Dragonquest ! Draco Malefoy ! » appela le directeur.

Plus rapidement encore que pour Théo, un deuxième dragon apparut dans la salle.

« Dragonquest également ! Harry Potter ! »

Harry se plaça au centre du pentagramme et entendit une voix dans sa tête.

« Potter hein ? J'ai déjà dû répartir des Potter avant toi ! Alors, voyons voir ton cœur…hum…oh…je n'ai jamais vu un cœur aussi partagé…je vois…tu adores les ténèbres et tu comptes bien devenir important au sein des mangemorts…Voldemort n'a pas encore compris mais tu ES important Harry Potter, plus que n'importe qui pourrait le croire…Dragonquest t'irait bien de ce côté…tu as aussi beaucoup de lumière en toi mais tu ne l'utilises qu'avec ceux que tu aimes ou respectes, de plus tu es vraiment intelligent et sais utiliser cette intelligence même dans les pires situations…Licorna pour ta pureté et ton esprit d'apprentissage et de déduction…Je vois bien que tu ne pourrais jamais trahir ceux qui comptent pour toi même si tu dois tuer pour cela et souffrir comme jamais…Oursang et Loupdor pour cette qualité…Où vais je te placer, mon garçon ? Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour toi ?…tes amis et ta famille ? Dans ce cas, mieux vaut ne pas vous séparer ! »

Harry rouvrit les yeux et un dragon holographique flottait dans la salle pendant que tous applaudissaient, jamais il n'avait fallu autant de temps pour répartir un élève.

« Bien, un nouveau Dragonquest ! Blaise Zabini ! »

Blaise comme les deux premiers sorciers ne resta que quelques secondes à l'intérieur du pentagramme avant que le dragon n'apparaisse.

« Nos quatre nouveaux sorciers sont donc à Dragonquest, je demande aux élèves de bien les accueillir ! Ils resteront trois mois ici je compte bien à ce qu'ils repartent avec une bonne impression de Midgar ! Maintenant, mangeons ! » déclara le directeur.

* * *

« Alors ? » demanda Lucius en voyant arriver les quatre jeunes sorciers. 

« Dragonquest ! » répondit Draco en souriant.

« C'est normal, après tout c'est l'équivalent de Serpentard ! » reprit Lucius.

« Ouais ! Nous, ca a été rapide mais Harry est resté au moins ¼ d'heure dans le pentagramme ! » ricana Blaise.

« J'y peux rien moi s'il voulait pas se décider plus vite ! » grommela Harry.

« Qui ne voulait pas se décider plus vite ? » questionna Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bah la personne enfermée dans le pentagramme ! » répondit Harry comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Je n'ai entendu personne, et vous ? » demanda Draco en se tournant vers Blaise et Théo qui secouèrent la tête.

« C'est parce que votre maison était évidente alors qu'il a dû fouiller l'esprit d'Harry pour lui trouver une maison appropriée ! » expliqua Lucius.

« Je vois ! Au fait, Mr Malefoy, Blaise, nous n'avons pas encore décidé qui avait gagné le pari ! » sourit Théo.

Le visage de Draco blanchit considérablement et regarda Harry, qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

« Harry ! » dit Blaise.

« Harry ! » approuva Lucius.

« De même ! » ricana Théo.

« Tu vas pouvoir faire preuve de ton extrême douceur et politesse à cette SIIIIII charmante Mimi, Draco ! Profite en ! » rigola Harry.

« C'est ça, rigole ! Je me vengerais ! » grogna Draco.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je resterais ces trois mois à Midgar avec vous ! Mes appartements sont juste à côté du bureau du directeur, le mot de passe est : Touche du destin ! Je peux transplaner de ma chambre mais seul quelqu'un avec moi peut transplaner ici, compris ? » demanda Lucius.

Les sorciers hochèrent la tête et sourirent à Lucius avant de rejoindre Alexander et Elyan, Dragonquest de 7ème année. Ils entrèrent dans leur nouvelle salle commune et se rendirent au dortoir qu'ils partageaient avec les deux russes.

« Vous étiez seuls ? » demanda Harry en regardant la pièce.

« Non, les autres ont été déplacés pour ces trois mois ! » répondit Alexander en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Les anglais ne dirent rien mais se mirent au lit et s'endormirent rapidement, la journée avait été longue pour eux.

« Alors ? » questionna Alexander.

« Ils ne te veulent pas de mal ! » répondit Elyan.

« C'est tout ? » reprit Alexander.

« Le brun, Harry, il a des pouvoirs un peu spéciaux mais je n'ai pas encore découvert lesquels ! » déclara Elyan.

« Je vois ! Ils sont avec Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elyan ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

« Tu crois que je peux leur faire confiance ? » demanda Alexander.

« Je ne sais pas, ils viennent seulement d'arriver, on ne peut être sûr de rien ! » avoua Elyan.

« Bien, mieux vaut dormir maintenant, nous avons magie noire demain ! » sourit Alexander.

Elyan approuva et partit se coucher, se demandant toujours ce que cachait Harry.

Il était deux heures du matin quand Blaise se réveilla en sursaut, il avait encore rêvé de ça. Pourtant, depuis qu'il l'avait raconté à Draco et Harry, il arrivait à mieux dormir et ne rêvait plus de ça. Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit, se demandait s'il devait vraiment dérangé le brun comme il le lui avait promit.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_**« Je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé Blaise ! Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, même si j'ai perdu mes parents, je n'étais qu'un bébé donc je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui se passait alors que toi, tu n'avais que 12 ans ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te levais aussi souvent la nuit ! Fais moi une promesse Blaise : A chaque fois que tu rêveras de ça, tu viendras me réveiller et tu dormiras avec moi ! » déclara Harry, le visage on ne peut plus sérieux.**_

_**« Mais Harry… » tenta Blaise.**_

_**« Pas de mais, tu sais bien que je suis guérisseur donc je suis sûr que j'arriverais à faire quelque chose ! » sourit Harry.**_

_**« …Merci ! »**_

_**« C'est normal, j'espère seulement que tu en parleras également avec Draco ! En attendant, ça va lui faire un choc de nous voir dans le même lit, il va croire que tu m'as violé ! » rigola Harry.**_

_**« Idiot ! » dit Blaise avant de rigoler à son tour.**_

_**FIN du FLASH-BACK**_

« Blaise, pourquoi ça te gêne tant aujourd'hui alors qu'on fait pareil depuis deux ans ? » demanda Harry qui venait de s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne mais ça m'embête de toujours te déranger ! » soupira Blaise.

« Tu sais bien que c'est nécessaire ! Le rythme de ces rêves diminue sans cesse depuis qu'on fait comme ça, encore un peu et ils ne te dérangeront plus alors cesse de te casser la tête et viens dans mon lit ! » sourit Harry en agrandissant son lit pour que deux personnes puissent y dormir sans problèmes.

« Et toi, pourquoi étais tu réveillé ? » demanda Blaise en s'installant à côté du brun.

« J'ai rêvé que Lestrange allait jusqu'au bout cette fois, je crois que cette histoire m'a marqué un peu plus que de raison ! » grogna Harry.

« Harry, c'est normal qu'elle t'ait marquée ! Tu as failli te faire violer bon sang alors arrête de faire comme si c'était une faiblesse de revivre ça dans tes cauchemars ! » gronda Blaise.

« Dormons ! » sourit Harry en se reposant sur son oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se leva le premier et fut d'abord surpris de ne voir personne dans le lit de Blaise et regarda directement dans le lit d'Harry. Il fut rassuré d'y voir ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble ! » déclara Alexander, presque froidement.

« Ils ne le sont pas mais c'est parfois nécessaire qu'ils dorment ensembles ! Et ne va surtout rien imaginer, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux deux et il faudrait qu'ils soient extrêmement bourrés pour qu'il puisse y avoir un semblant de quelque chose ! Enfin bref, tu as quelque chose contre les gays ? » demanda Draco en se souvenant de la voix froide prise par le russe.

« Non, je suis moi-même gay ! » sourit Alexander.

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien, laissant au russe le soin de reprendre la parole.

« Et vous ? »

« Je suis gay, Blaise et Théo sont bi et Harry…en fait Harry, j'en sais rien ! » rigola Draco.

« Il n'a jamais eu de copines ou de copains ? » s'étonna Alexander en fixant le corps et le visage du brun, comment une personne aussi belle pouvait ne jamais être sorti avec quelqu'un.

« Si bien sûr ! En troisième année, il est sortit une semaine avec Parkinson parce qu'elle menaçait de faire un carnage s'il n'essayait pas ; en quatrième, il y eu Dubois mais encore une fois, c'était parce que l'autre manquait de faire une crise ; en cinquième j'ai vraiment cru qu'il s'intéressait à une fille, Chang je crois, mais il voulait juste la séduire pour qu'elle lui prête un bouquin, il l'a larguée après ; et en sixième année il a remit ça mais avec Thomas pour se venger, l'autre con avait frappé un première année, il lui a fait croire qu'il était amoureux et l'a largué quand l'autre est devenu accro en lui crachant dessus de ne plus toucher aux Serpentards, je crois que c'est pour ça que l'autre le hait autant depuis ! » rigola Draco, le brun n'avait jamais eu d'histoire sérieuse.

« Tu veux dire qu'il n'a jamais eut de relations sexuelles ? » reprit Alexander, en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

« Harry ne couchera pas avec n'importe qui, tu le prends pour qui ? » s'énerva Draco.

« Vous avez fini de vous disputer ? » râla Théo en se levant à son tour mais en écoutant la suite de la conversation, il avait juste fait simplement de dormir et écouté toutes les informations qu'il jugeait nécessaire.

« Il t'intéresse ? » continua Draco en regardant Alexander avec un regard noir.

« Il est plutôt pas mal ! » sourit Alexander.

« Tu ne le toucheras pas ! » siffla Draco.

« J'arriverais bien à le séduire et tu ne pourras rien y faire ! » ricana Alexander.

« Connard, je vais te tuer ! » cracha Draco en se rapprochant dangereusement du russe.

Théo vit immédiatement le danger et se plaça devant le blond pour l'arrêter pendant que le garde du corps du russe, parfaitement éveillé était près à le défendre.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'Harry se laissera séduire ? » chuchota Théo.

« Bon sang, ça sa voit que tu ne connais pas encore Harry ! C'est le garçon le plus intelligent et rusé que je connaisse mais en ce qui concerne la drague, il est archi nul ! Tu serais étonné de voir avec quelle facilité il déjoue tous les langages codés mais quand les gens parlent de le séduire, il n'y voit que du feu ! » murmura Draco.

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'Harry est naïf ? » demanda Théo en soulevant un sourcil.

« Pas entièrement, juste quand quelqu'un tente de le draguer ! » répondit Draco.

Les conversations cessèrent nettes quand Blaise et Harry se levèrent, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant l'air anormalement glacé.

* * *

**Merci de toujours lire ma fic! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira! Par contre, je ne sais pas trop quand je posterais la suite car je dois m'occuper de mes autres fics en cours que j'ai un peu négligé, mais ce ne sera pas excessivement long (pas plus d'une semaine et demie à mon avis!) ! Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou! Me revoilà! Pas en très bonne forme mais présente tout de même! Je m'excuse pour le délais, j'avais dit une semaine et demie maximum et j'ai dépassé cette limite! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! **

**_R.A.R:_**

**Onarluca: **Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente de voir qu'elle te plait!

**Kiara Jedusor:** Lol! Merci beaucoup! A toi aussi! lol!

**Yami Shino:** Je te remercie!

**Archangel.Gaia:** Lol! Merci! Et oui; Draco tient énormément à Harry! Un garde du corps peut-être mystérieux mais aussi très mignon! Tout le monde a une faiblesse dans la vie et il semble qu'Harry la soit pour beaucoup de personnes! Qui y laissera des plumes? Ca c'est mon secret! lol! Désolé d'être assez sadique pour ne pas te révéler tous les mystères de ma fic! lol! Après tout, je dois avoir quelques côtés Serpentard! lol!

**Yumi44:** Oui, je trouve aussi! C'est bien qu'il change de maison de temps en temps! Avec qui il va finir? Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas le dire! lol! Bonne lecture !

**Dia:** Je te remercie! Et désolé pour l'attente!

**Crystal d'Avalon:** Merci beaucoup! Contente que tu l'ai lu!

**666Naku:** Merci mais je ne peux t'être d'aucune aide dans tes couples prévisionnels! lol! Par contre je te réponds par l'affirmative au sujet de Tom, il peut effectivement être jaloux et je vais me faire un plaisir à ce qu'il le soit! lol! Je vais bien rigoler à écrire la partie entre Dray et Mimi! lol! Bien sûr qu'elle va en baver la Granger! lol! Sinon désolé pour l'attente!

**Vathany:** Merci de lire quand même! lol!

**Minerve:** Lol! Pauvre Théo, Harry n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un gars calme! lol! Lèche cul? C'était les termes du pari donc c'est un peu normal! lol! Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser mon Harry chéri entre les mains de Mimi! Beurk! lol! Kiss

**Lilou:** Merci pour tes trois reviews successives, je suis ravie de constater que ma fic te plait! T'inquiètes pas pour Voldy, tu le verras bien assez tôt! lol! Elyan a été crée pour être intriguant! lol!

**Funnygirl0531:** Merci! lol! Tu es bien déterminée dis donc! lol! Maman, au secours, elle me fait du chantage...lol...voila la suite!

**KellyNathanael1792:** Merci! Alors pour l'histoire de baguette: Harry ne l'utilise quasiment jamais mais les autres ne s'en séparent pas! Voili voilou

**Elisabeth91:** Merci! Le sondage? Les résulats sont tenus secrets! lol!

_

* * *

_

_« Bon sang, ça sa voit que tu ne connais pas encore Harry ! C'est le garçon le plus intelligent et rusé que je connaisse mais en ce qui concerne la drague, il est archi nul ! Tu serais étonné de voir avec quelle facilité il déjoue tous les langages codés mais quand les gens parlent de le séduire, il n'y voit que du feu ! » murmura Draco._

_« Tu es en train de me dire qu'Harry est naïf ? » demanda Théo en soulevant un sourcil._

_« Pas entièrement, juste quand quelqu'un tente de le draguer ! » répondit Draco._

_Les conversations cessèrent nettes quand Blaise et Harry se levèrent, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant l'air anormalement glacé._

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry en baillant.

« Rien du tout, je suis un peu énervé c'est tout ! Je n'aime pas me lever tôt ! » sourit Alexander.

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant le blond mais ne dit et se leva gracieusement avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Alexander fit un sourire moqueur au blond avant d'aller s'habiller tandis qu'Elyan regardait encore Draco comme s'il allait se jeter sur le russe d'une minute à l'autre.

« C'est fou ce qu'il fait froid ! » dit Blaise en frissonnant.

« Comme lorsque deux personnes se disputent ! » déclara Harry en regagnant la chambre pour s'habiller.

« On a quoi comme cours ? » demanda Théo pour changer de conversation.

« Magie noire ! » répondit Elyan.

Harry se releva brusquement avant de regarder Draco, une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

« Pratique ou théorique ? » questionna alors Draco.

« Pratique ! » sourit Alexander.

« Sur des objets ? » reprit Draco bien qu'il sache que la réponse serait négative.

« Non, sur des moldus ! » sourit Alexander.

« Quoi ? » hurla Harry en laissant tomber ses livres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous n'êtes pas à Serpentard ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'ils adoraient la magie noire là-bas ! » déclara Alexander en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'Elyan étudiait la réaction du brun.

« Quels sont les niveaux des sorts du cours ? » continua Draco.

« Niveau 4 ! » sourit Alexander.

Harry se sentit sur le point de défaillir, il ne pouvait résister qu'aux sorts de magie noire que jusqu'au niveau 3 car il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'entraîner aux autres, les vacances étant passées trop rapidement.

« Harry, tu es prêt ? Viens, on va manger ! Théo, tu peux attendre Blaise, s'il te plait ? » demanda Draco.

Théo fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas laisser partir le brun sans lui mais hocha tout de même la tête, laissant partir les deux amis.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas assister au cours ! » déclara Draco.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Premièrement, j'ai pas envie de me taper une punition ici alors que le pays est une monarchie, si ca se trouve ils infligent des punitions corporelles et deuxièmement tu sais bien que j'adore étudier la magie noire ! » répliqua Harry.

« Mais tu risques de tomber dans le coma si les sorts font trop de dégâts ! » insista Draco.

« Je sais mais il est temps que j'arrive à les maîtriser et en plus, tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas trop se faire remarquer pour le moment ! » souffla Harry.

« Comme tu veux, mais si ça va pas, direct l'infirmerie ! » décida Draco.

Harry lui sourit avant d'hocher la tête et de s'installer à la table de Dragonquest pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ils furent rejoint plusieurs minutes plus tard par les deux russes de leur chambre ainsi que Théo et Blaise.

« Excuse moi ! » sourit une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui semblait être en 5ème ou 6ème année en s'adressant à Harry.

« Oui ? »

« Je m'appelle Tania Sparkins et je voulais juste te dire que les filles de mon année te trouvaient très mignon et qu'elles seraient enchantées de t'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école de A à Z ! » expliqua la dite Tania.

« On peut très bien lui expliquer Tania ! » intervint Alexander.

« Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal d'avoir un avis féminin, Alexander ! » répliqua Tania.

« Parce que vous vous trouvez féminines ? » ironisa Alexander en la regardant de bas en haut.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'intéresses qu'aux mecs que c'est pareil pour les nouveaux ! » cracha Tania.

« Je pourrais manger tranquillement ? » s'énerva Harry.

« Oui bien sûr, excuse moi ! Tu es le bienvenu parmi nous, au fait, vous trois… » ajouta t'elle en montrant les trois autres anglais. « Vous pouvez aussi venir, beaucoup vous trouvent absolument craquants ! » acheva t'elle avant de retourner à sa place.

« Elle te plait ? » demanda aussitôt Alexander.

« Je le déteste ! » répondit Harry.

« Pourquoi ? Elle est plutôt jolie ! » questionna Draco.

« Elle ressemble trop à Sirius physiquement alors qu'elle en est très éloignée mentalement ! En fait, si c'était un insecte, ce serait une mante religieuse ou une veuve noire ! » expliqua Harry.

« Comment tu sais tout ça alors que tu ne la connais que depuis dix minutes ? » demanda Elyan.

« Secret ! » sourit Harry en regardant l'aura de la jeune fille.

Après une relation sexuelle, des traces de son aura restent dans celle de son partenaire pendant une quinzaine de jours et Tania a déjà cinq couleurs différentes en plus de la sienne, mauve.

« Venez, le cours commence dans dix minutes ! » annonça Alexander en se levant rapidement.

« Attends nous Potchev ! » appela Harry.

« Tu peux m'appeler Alex ! » sourit Alexander en regardant Draco.

Draco serra les poings et lui jeta un regard noir avant de le suivre jusqu'à la salle de classe où les sorciers allèrent s'asseoir au fond en cas de crise d'Harry. Quand tous les élèves furent arrivés et assis, un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans, brun aux yeux marrons foncés, plutôt mignon, entra dans la salle.

« Bonjour à tous pour cette nouvelle année ! Pour les sorciers de Poudlard, je suis Adel Strattford, professeur de magie noire à Midgar ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le sort de Cutarses, qui peut me dire de quel sort il s'agit ? » demanda Strattford.

Harry blanchit à l'entente du nom du sort, il ne pourrait jamais résister à ça, la victime aurait bien trop mal.

« Il s'agit d'un sort où la baguette devient en quelque sorte une épée interne ! C'est-à-dire que si, on la pose sur la jambe de la victime, ce seront les muscles et les ligaments de la jambe qui seront sectionnés. Ce sortilège ne laisse pas de marques visibles sur la victime, si ce n'est qu'elle peut cracher du sang ou qu'il lui en sorte par les yeux ou les oreilles ! » expliqua une jeune fille d'Oursang, qui avaient cours en commun avec les Dragonquest.

« Charmant ! » soupira Harry.

Le professeur fit apparaître une femme dans la classe, elle avait dû être placée sous silencio car elle semblait hurlée et pleurée alors qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Elle serait plus jolie si elle arrêtait de pleurer ! » constata Harry en observant les larmes et la morve gâcher le visage de la femme.

« Harry, elle va se faire tuer et tu voudrais qu'elle sourie ? » soupira Draco.

« De toute façon, ils vont la tuer alors autant qu'elle se mette en valeur avant ! » ronchonna Harry alors que des flashs de sa rencontre avec Lestrange revenaient en boucle dans sa tête en voyant la femme pleurer et supplier de la relâcher, enfin c'est ce qu'il comprenait en lisant sur ses lèvres.

« Mr Potter, voudriez vous commencer ? » demanda gentiment le professeur.

« Non merci professeur ! » refusa poliment Harry.

« Et si c'était un ordre ? » déclara Strattford.

« Alors je me verrais dans l'obligation de ne pas le prendre en compte ! » répliqua Harry.

« Je passe pour cette fois car vous venez de Poudlard mais vous n'aurez pas le droit de refuser la prochaine fois ! Mr Potchev, allez y ! » ordonna Strattford.

Harry blêmit en voyant le russe levé sa baguette et prononcé le sort.

« Pourvu qu'il ne la tue pas ! » marmonna Harry en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Alexander baissa sa baguette sur le bas ventre de la femme qui sembla hurler de douleur tandis qu'Harry manqua de s'évanouir sous la douleur et attrapa la robe de Blaise, qu'il serra de toutes ses forces en se maintenant le ventre.

« L'enfoiré lui a sectionné l'utérus ! » cracha Harry.

« Harry, tu devrais sortir ! » conseilla Draco.

« Ca va, j'ai juste très mal, c'est déjà mieux que d'habitude ! » contra Harry en regardant le russe baisser une deuxième fois sa baguette mais cette fois sur la poitrine.

Harry posa une main sur son torse et respira difficilement.

« Près du cœur ! » grogna Harry.

« Bien Mr Potchev, tuez la maintenant en visant le cerveau ! » décida Strattford.

Avant qu'Alexander ne puisse toucher la femme, Harry s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur et en se tenant le ventre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Draco lui chuchota :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, il ne l'a pas encore touché ! »

« Quelqu'un est en train de mourir près de cette salle ! » cria Harry en se remettant debout et en sortant de la salle suivit de près par Théo.

« Enfermare provisum ! » marmonna Harry en posant sa main sur la porte de la salle qu'il venait de fermer sur les autres élèves, coincés à l'intérieur de la salle d'où Draco et Blaise lui ordonnait de rouvrir.

Harry respira, il ne ressentait plus que la douleur d'une seule personne, celle qui était en train de mourir. Il se dirigea vers les lieux aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, soutenu par Théo jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une petite fille blonde de 1ère année de Licorna allongée sur le sol et baignant dans son sang. Harry s'écroula à ses côtés et mit ses mains au-dessus de la blessure, il se concentra rapidement et une lumière blanche entoura le ventre de la petite d'où la blessure se refermait. Il reprit sa respiration et mit sa main sur le pouls de la petite, son cœur battait et elle venait de respirer, Harry s'essuya le front et sortit une potion de récupération du sang qu'il fit boire à la petite avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Mais qui vois-je ? Tu es un guérisseur, petit ? » demanda un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux jaunes en regardant la petite dans les bras d'Harry.

« C'est possible ! » répondit Harry.

« C'est moi qui lui avait fait ça, tu dois être doué pour avoir tout de même pu la sauver ! » sourit l'homme.

« Qui êtes vous ? » questionna Théo.

« Un guérisseur et un garde du corps, drôle d'équipe ! » ricana l'homme.

« Garde du corps ? » répéta Harry en se tournant vers Théo.

« Oui, je suis chargé de te protéger ! » expliqua Théo en observant toujours l'homme.

« Me protéger ? C'est pour ça que tu as voulu te lier avec nous ? En fait, tu ne nous aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu faisais simplement semblant ! » cracha Harry.

« Non, je te jure que… » commença Théo.

« Bon, suffit les scènes de ménage ! Je suis Ethaniel Harts et j'étais chargé d'éliminer l'héritier au trône et son vieux grand-père, directeur de l'école mais tu me sembles plus intéressant guérisseur ! » ricana Ethaniel.

« Vous ne le toucherez pas ! » cracha Théo en se plaçant devant Harry.

« Arrête tes conneries Théo, il est bien plus puissant que toi ! » affirma Harry en voyant l'aura bleue nuit de l'homme.

« J'ai été entraîné pour me battre Harry ! » répliqua Théo.

« Comme tu veux ! » sourit Ethaniel en lançant plusieurs sortilèges que le jeune garçon évita alors qu'Harry venait de faire apparaître un bouclier pour les protéger, la petite et lui.

Les attaques étaient de plus en plus rapides et Théo semblait être de plus en plus en difficulté, alors qu'il allait aider son ami, Théo lui cria dessus :

« Ne sors pas Harry, reste à l'abri quoiqu'il arrive ! »

Quelques minutes de combat plus tard, Théo chuta, le ventre transpercé par une épée alors qu'Ethaniel semblait en pleine forme. Harry lâcha la fille et courut tant bien que mal, aveuglé par la douleur, utiliser sa magie sur Théo dont aucun point vital n'avait été touché. Il utilisa le reste de sa magie et une potion avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, voyant juste l'ombre d'Ethaniel transplaner alors qu'une autre personne semblait courir vers Théo et lui.

Lucius arriva en courant, ayant juste le temps de voir un homme transplaner et Harry s'évanouir, après avoir apparemment soigné Théo et une fillette blonde. Il fit apparaître des brancards et y déposa les trois personnes avant d'emmener la fille à l'infirmerie et les deux autres dans ses appartements. Il les installa sur des lits qu'il venait de faire apparaître et se concentra sur sa marque. Quelques secondes plus tard, le seigneur des ténèbres se tenait dans la pièce, se demandant pourquoi diable Lucius lui avait demandé de venir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lucius ? » demanda Voldemort.

Lucius se contenta de montrer les deux adolescents sur les lits. Voldemort se tourna, son visage se décomposant pendant un dixième de seconde avant d'afficher une colère noire.

« Comment vont ils ? » questionna le lord.

« Théo va se réveiller dans quelques minutes mais Harry semble dans le coma ! » répondit Lucius.

« Dans le coma ? Comment est-ce possible ? » hurla Voldemort.

« C'est parce qu'il a dû assister à la torture d'une moldu à coup de sort de magie noire niveau 4, puis il a soigné une petite gravement blessée et enfin, il m'a soigné moi alors qu'une épée m'avait transpercé le ventre ! » expliqua Théo en se redressant.

« Tu étais censé le protéger et non le contraire ! » s'énerva Voldemort en posant sa main sur le front du brun.

« Je suis navré my lord, cet homme était trop fort ! Harry m'avait prévenu mais nous ne pouvions nous enfuir, il voulait le pouvoir de guérison d'Harry ! » s'excusa Théo.

« Il voulait Harry ? Il est venu ici pour ça ? » questionna Voldemort en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Harry.

« Initialement il voulait tuer Alexander et le directeur mais il a décidé qu'Harry lui serait plus utile ! » expliqua Théo.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Ethaniel Harts ! » répondit Théo.

« Harts ? Mais il est censé être avec nous ! » s'exclama Lucius.

« Bien, je vais devoir lui dire deux mots à celui-là ! » siffla Voldemort.

Voldemort sortit sa baguette, Lucius lui tendit son bras et Voldemort posa la pointe de sa baguette sur la marque noire qui ornait le bras de Lucius. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme se tenait devant eux, une main posée sur son bras qui semblait le brûler atrocement.

« Ethaniel, rappelle moi ton dernier ordre de mission ! » demanda Voldemort.

« Surveiller les Ivanovitch et vous rapporter toutes leurs actions ! » répondit Ehtaniel.

« Alors pourrais savoir pourquoi tu te trouvais dans cette école avec l'intention de tuer deux Potchev, deux personnes dont j'ai d'ailleurs besoin ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Je pensais que quand vous m'aviez demandé de me mettre au service des Ivanovitch pour les surveiller, je devrais également obéir à leurs ordres pour ne pas me faire prendre ! » expliqua Ethaniel.

« Cela pourrait être une bonne raison si tu n'avais pas attaqué ce jeune homme ! » déclara Voldemort en montrant Harry.

« Je croyais que ce serait une bonne idée de vous l'amener, vu ses talents de guérisseur ! » reprit Ethaniel.

« Depuis quand crois tu être en mesure de savoir ce que je désire ? » siffla Voldemort.

« Je…je…je me suis surestimé et je m'en excuse ! » dit Ethaniel.

« Tu crois vraiment que tes minables excuses vont suffire ? Qui penses tu être allongé sur ce lit ? » demanda Voldemort, se retenant de punir immédiatement l'homme agenouillé devant lui.

« C'est un guérisseur mais je ne sais pas quel est son nom ! » répondit Ethaniel.

« Il s'agit d'Harry Potter! Il m'intéresse énormément et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de l'envoyer dans le coma ? » cria Voldemort.

« Mais…il n'a pas de marque ! » constata Ethaniel en regardant le bras vierge du jeune sorcier.

« Et alors ? Il est trop important pour se faire repérer à Poudlard juste parce que ma marque orne son bras ! » répliqua Voldemort.

« Comment être sûr qu'il est de notre côté ? Un guérisseur est plutôt porté vers la lumière ! » contra Ethaniel.

« Tu oses me dire que mes décisions sont mauvaises ? Tu es utile Ethaniel mais il l'est bien plus que toi et ce que tu as fait va te coûter cher ! Quand je t'aurais donné ta punition, tu auras intérêt à me rapporter toutes les décisions des Ivanovitch et à attendre mes ordres ! » déclara Voldemort.

« Veuillez m'excuser mon arrogance et mon insolence mon seigneur ! Je ne vous décevrais plus ! » s'excusa Ethaniel.

« Bien ! Retourne voir les Ivanovitch, je t'appellerais pour ta punition quand Harry sera réveillé ! Et il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'il se réveille vite ! » décida Voldemort, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

Ethaniel ravala sa salive en voyant cette lueur et déglutit difficilement, jetant un rapide coup à un Harry inanimé et espérant que le garçon se réveille vite.

* * *

Harry volait au-dessus d'une plaine jonchée de cadavres en décomposition, heureusement pour lui, il n'en ressentait aucune douleur, seulement du dégoût et se demandant où il se trouvait. Il regarda rapidement par dessus son épaule et constata qu'aucune paire d'aile n'ornait son dos mais qu'il pouvait aisément flotter dans les airs.

« L'élément de l'air ? » se demanda Harry.

« Cela pourrait en effet être cela ! » rigola une voix, semblant venir du manoir se trouvant à quelques mètres devant lui.

Harry se posa délicatement au sol et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même lorsque le brun approcha. Harry fronça un sourcil mais ne paniqua pas, tout l'endroit lui inspirait le calme et la sérénité, comme s'il avait déjà vécu ici. Il s'enfonça dans les couloirs et remarqua que ses pas le guidait d'eux-mêmes vers le salon où un homme d'une trentaine d'années était installé dans un fauteuil près du feu. Il avait de très longs cheveux violets foncé et des yeux bleus en amande, il portait une robe de sorcier de luxe et il avait le sourire aux lèvres en regardant Harry.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Harry.

« Aleksei Daani Potter ! » répondit l'homme.

« Potter ? Je suis le dernier Potter encore en vie en Angleterre donc soit vous vivez dans un autre pays soit j'ai remonté le temps ! » dit Harry.

« Les deux ! Tu te trouves dans le manoir des Potter en Russie et tu es 50 ans dans le passé ! » sourit Aleksei.

« Bien, et pourquoi suis-je ici ? » soupira Harry.

« Mais pour recevoir ton héritage, bien sûr ! » ricana Aleksei.

« Je l'ai déjà eu à mes 17 ans ! » répliqua Harry.

« Bien sûr que non, il était trop important pour que tu le reçoive en une seule fois, tu serais mort sous la surcharge de magie dans ton corps ! » contra Aleksei.

« Je vois, mais pourquoi suis-je obligé de venir dans le passé pour ça ? » questionna Harry.

« Ce n'était pas prévu mais je vais pouvoir t'expliquer quelques petites chose grâce à cela ! Comme l'histoire des Potter par exemple ! » sourit Aleksei.

« Je vous écoute ! » dit Harry en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de celui d'Aleksei.

« L'histoire commence par la venue au monde de Natalia Remenov, fille unique d'un des descendants de Merlin et d'un homme dont on ne savait rien, si ce n'est qu'il ne descendait pas de moldus. Sa mère mourut d'une maladie que l'on ne savait pas soigné à l'époque, après lui avoir expliqué qui était ses ancêtres et que son père disparut sans laisser aucune traces. Natalia erra pendant des années à travers le monde à la recherche du secret de l'existence de son père et d'une prophétie dont personne ne savait l'existence. Ne trouvant rien, elle retourna dans son pays natal, la Russie et y rencontra Chris Potter, héritier de la grande et noble famille des Potter. Les deux se marièrent quelques années plus tard mais moururent d'une attaque des Malefoys alors que leur fils unique n'avait que 17 ans. Dans l'obligation de changer de nom pour sa survie, Godryc Potter partit en Angleterre et changea de nom pour Godryc Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour la lignée des Potter, Godryc tomba très vite amoureux de Salazar Serpentard, autre descendant de Merlin. Avec l'aide de Rowena Serdaigle et d'Helga Poufsouffle, ils bâtirent Poudlard et y accueillirent les jeunes sorciers. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, les quatre fondateurs s'entendaient extrêmement bien et jamais Salazar ne quitta l'école. Peu de temps plus tard, Godryc tomba enceinte, le premier homme à avoir réussi, c'est ainsi que naquit Vlad Iola Gryffondor Serpentard, appelé Vlad Iola Potter afin que personne ne sache qui étaient ses véritables parents, excepté les fondateurs. Vlad épousa Emily Rosembaun et c'est ainsi que fut perpétuée la lignée des Potter en Angleterre, ne laissant aucune trace en Russie, si ce n'est quelques passages de rares élèves dans les écoles du pays et ce manoir, qui n'attend d'ailleurs que ton retour ! » raconta Aleksei.

« Comment les Malefoys sont-ils arrivés en Angleterre et comment savez-vous tout cela ? » interrogea Harry.

« Les Malefoys ont entendu parlé de Vlad et ont tout simplement décidé de suivre leur famille rivale pour conquérir l'Angleterre ! Moi je sais tout cela car je suis le frère de Natalia Remenov, je t'ai dit qu'elle était fille unique car j'ai été déclaré mort par mes parents quand ils ont vu mon cadavre, vidé de mon sang à l'âge de 20 ans ! » souffla Aleksei.

« Vous êtes un vampire ! » énonça Harry.

« Exactement, c'est pour cela que je connais la quasi totalité de l'histoire des Potter ! » sourit l'homme.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir averti vos parents que vous étiez vivant ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se préoccupe d'un fils devenu vampire, je ne voulais pas qu'ils vieillissent alors que j'avais toujours le même âge et pour finir, je voulais qu'ils prennent soin de Natalia ! » répondit Aleksei.

« Je vois ! Qui est votre calice ? » questionna Harry en souriant.

« Tu le sauras une prochaine fois ! Il est grand temps que tu te réveilles maintenant ! Sache juste que tu supportes tous les sorts de magie noire à présent mais que tu ne peux tuer, tu sauras pourquoi une autre fois ! Tu maîtrise les éléments à la perfection et d'autres pouvoirs apparaîtront avec le temps ! Nous nous reverrons Harry ! » sourit Aleksei.

« Attendez, si je suis dans le passé, est-ce que vous êtes mort dans mon présent ? » interrogea Harry.

« Non, mais je t'expliquerais tout à notre prochaine rencontre ! » rigola Aleksei.

Harry voulut répliquer mais tout le décor où il se trouvait disparut dans un tourbillon de couleur, laissant place à deux yeux bleus, striés de rouge.

« Voldy ? » souffla Harry.

« Je préfèrerai Tom ! » sourit Voldemort.

« Pas moi ! » laissa échapper Harry en se relevant difficilement.

« Au moins, ton cerveau n'a pas été atteint ! » sourit Lucius.

« Oui, toujours aussi désespérément débile ! » soupira Draco en se posant théâtralement une main sur le front.

« C'est ça, moque toi, ce n'est pas moi qui ira dire bonjour à Mimi à Poudlard ! » répliqua Harry.

« Mimi ? La fille tuée par l'animal domestique de Salazar Serpentard quand elle a vu ses yeux alors que je discutais tranquillement avec lui ? » questionna Tom.

« Exactement ! » sourit Blaise.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dors ? » demanda Harry.

« Une semaine ! » répondit Lucius.

« Et j'ai manqué des choses importantes ? » soupira Harry.

« Pas vraiment, si ce n'est que Potchev veut à tout prix savoir si tu vas bien ! » rigola Blaise.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Théo d'une façon plus que significative pour le jeune sorcier, il devait empêcher le russe d'approcher Harry de trop près.

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi êtes vous ici ? » interrogea Harry en regardant Voldy.

« Je me dois de tenir mes promesses ! » mentit Voldemort.

« Personne ne m'a touché aux dernières nouvelles ! » répliqua Harry.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois retourner en Angleterre, j'ai des ordres et des punitions à donner ! » coupa Voldemort.

Harry ricana mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire effrontément à Voldemort, qui devait se retenir devant un Harry aussi mignon. Lucius fit sortir les jeunes sorciers avant de faire de même à son tour, laissant Harry et Voldemort seuls.

« Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Théodore, Harry ! » soupira Voldemort.

« J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux, Voldy ! » répliqua Harry.

« Arrête d'être aussi têtu, je t'ai permis beaucoup plus de choses que n'importe qui mais n'en abuse pas ! » prévint Voldemort.

« C'est une menace ? » demanda Harry, en haussant un sourcil.

« Bien sûr que non, retiens juste que c'est moi qui commande ! » répondit Voldemort.

« Je ne suis pas ton chien, tu me donnes une mission, je la remplis et ça s'arrête là ! Notre contrat ne te permet pas de dicter ma vie ! Je suis blessé, c'est mon problème et pas le tien, alors tu pourras rester dans ton manoir la prochaine fois que cela arrivera ! » siffla Harry.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin arrogant, je pourrais te tuer maintenant si je le voulais ! » contra Voldemort.

« Et bien vas y, je ne te retiens pas, je ne me défendrais même pas ! » dit Harry, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Endoloris ! » cria Voldemort, aveuglé par la colère.

Harry sentit la douleur envahir son corps, mais qu'étais-ce comparé à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti auprès de personnes mortellement blessées ? Il agrippa juste les draps et serra les dents, aucun son ne sortirait de sa bouche, il ne s'écroulerait pas non plus, il résisterait et montrerait à Voldemort qu'il n'était pas un pantin dont on pouvait facilement jouer avec les ficelles. Il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et Lucius entré dans la salle en le regardant, inquiet et abasourdi.

« Mon seigneur ? Vous avez lancé le sort depuis plus d'une minute ! » intervint Lucius, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude quant à l'état du jeune brun.

Voldemort sursauta brusquement et cessa immédiatement le sort en regardant, lui aussi inquiet, le jeune sorcier qui avait la tête encore baissé et les cheveux cachant son visage à la vue des deux adultes, qui devinaient pourtant que le garçon ne pleurait pas. Au contraire, Harry releva son visage vers Voldemort et le fixa avec un regard froid comme la glace et dur comme la pierre. Voldemort sentit son cœur se pincer en voyant le regard que lui avait attribué Harry et Lucius, sentant le malaise de son maître mit sa main sur le front d'Harry pour vérifier si ce dernier n'avait pas de fièvre mais également pour cacher Harry à la vue de son maître.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre ! » déclara Lucius.

Harry lui sourit brièvement avant de se lever, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon de pyjama, et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de sortir ! » intervint Voldemort, il devait parler au brun.

Harry ne le regarda même pas, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer brusquement avant de se diriger vers Draco, Blaise et Théo qui le regardaient avec peur en voyant son visage devenu glacial aux dernières paroles du seigneur noir.

Voldemort regarda pendant quelques secondes la porte, maintenant fermée où se trouvait Harry il y a quelques instants avant de détourner son regard vers Lucius qui le fixait.

« Qu'ils continuent leur mission ! Tiens moi au courant de leurs progrès ! » ordonna Voldemort avant de disparaître.

* * *

« Harry ? » appela Draco, conscient qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer le Serpentard quand il était dans cet état là.

Harry ne répondit rien mais sortit des appartements de Lucius, suivi de ses amis, pour se diriger vers Dragonquest. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant qu'une forme ne se jette dans ses bras, fixant sans honte son torse musclé et parfaitement découvert.

« Lâche moi ! » siffla Harry en fixant Alexander, qui avait les bras autour de son cou.

« Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter ! » conseilla Blaise, en regardant la scène avec terreur.

« Pas question ! » sourit Alexander en se collant un peu plus à Harry.

« Sacha… » commença à crier Elyan en voyant l'expression du brun.

Elyan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Alexander était éjecté à toute vitesse vers le mur, retenu de justesse par Elyan avant que le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne s'écrase sur le mur. Harry les regarda avec dégoût avant de poursuivre son chemin, suivi de près par Draco et Théo tandis que Blaise restait près des deux russes pour leur expliquer la situation.

« Mais…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Alexander, clairement choqué.

« Tu as bien failli mourir, éclaté contre un mur ! » répondit Blaise en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? On aurait dit une toute autre personne ! Il est effrayant ainsi ! » constata Elyan en relevant Alexander.

Blaise hésita quelques instants avant de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé alors qu'ils étaient en troisième année à Poudlard.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_**« Tu me fais vraiment pitié Potter ! Tu n'es qu'une merde et tu ne provoques que la misère autour de toi ! Tu veux une preuve ? Où sont tes parents ? Ne sont-ils pas morts pour te protéger des membres de l'Ordre ? Ne crois tu pas que Lupin et Black te détestent en réalité ? Après tout, c'est de ta faute si leur meilleur ami et sa femme sont morts et que Black est poursuivi pour trahison ayant entraînée la mort des Potter et d'une dizaine de moldus ! Et malgré tout ça, tu te permets de faire le fier ? Tu rejoindras le maître quoiqu'il arrive et tu lui lècheras les pieds comme le bon toutou que tu es! » déclara Yolando Flint, le père de Marcus Flint, Serpentard de cinquième année.**_

_**« Ne l'écoute pas Harry ! » intervint Draco.**_

_**Mais Harry n'entendait déjà plus son meilleur ami, il avait les yeux vides et plus aucune lueur ne semblait les habiter.**_

_**« Connard ! Regarde ce que tu lui as fait ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute tout ce qui s'est passé ! » intervint Blaise.**_

_**« Je me moque de tout ça ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il nous rejoindra de gré ou de force, et vous avec ! Un petit souvenir Potter ! Endoloris ! » lança Yolando pendant quelques secondes, secondes durant lesquelles Harry ne manifesta pas le moindre mouvement, lassant par la même occasion le mangemort qui transplana rapidement loin de Pré-au-Lard.**_

_**« Harry ! » appela Draco en secouant son ami brun.**_

_**Harry sembla revenir de ses pensées et marcha comme un automate vers Poudlard, arrêté en chemin par un groupe de Gryffondor.**_

_**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter ? Tu as l'air tout triste ! » raillèrent les rouges et or.**_

_**« Tu as enfin découvert que tu ne valais rien ? » ajouta Granger.**_

_**« Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître ! » cracha Weasley.**_

_**« Ses parents seraient peut-être encore vivant ! » ricana Longdubat.**_

_**Draco tenta de les arrêter avant qu'Harry ne commette une folie mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Une tornade sembla tourner autour d'Harry et tous les Gryffondors furent éjectés une dizaine de mètres en arrière, inconscients mais pas gravement blessés. Harry reprit son chemin, toujours dans les nuages avant d'être arrêté par Rémus qui arrivait en courant et qui paniqua en voyant les corps des Gryffondors étendus près de lui.**_

_**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Harry ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire! » demanda Rémus.**_

_**Harry ne le regarda même pas et passa à côté de lui sans répondre alors que Blaise déballait l'histoire à toute vitesse à leur professeur de DCFM. Rémus, en entendant l'histoire eut vite fait d'attraper Harry par le bras avant de le gifler, faisant tourner le regard du Serpentard vers lui. Rémus prit Harry dans ses bras, et lui caressa les cheveux en lui expliquant que rien n'était de sa faute mais de celle de Dumbledore et que Sirius et lui n'avaient jamais pensé cela parce qu'ils l'aimaientt trop. Le regard d'Harry s'alluma de nouveau et se laissa aller dans les bras de Rémus, passant le reste de la journée avec lui et Sirius.**_

_**FIN FLACH-BACK**_

« Tu veux dire qu'il devient froid et terrifiant dès qu'il reçoit un doloris ? » questionna Alexander.

« Non, il faut que le doloris soit accompagné de paroles particulièrement blessantes ! » répondit Blaise.

« Je vois ! Et qui lui a lancé le doloris cette fois ? » demanda Elyan.

« Voldemort ! » soupira Blaise.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il n'est pas été renvoyé de Poudlard après ça ? » interrogea Elyan.

« Un sort d'oubliettes et le tour est joué ! Flint a été retrouvé mort quelques jours plus tard, même Voldemort ne sait pas qui l'a tué ! » rigola Blaise.

« Que lui a dit Voldemort pour le blesser ? Et comment peux t'il être debout après un sort d'un tel niveau ? » continua Alexander.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais il a dû être sérieusement déçu par Voldemort pour réagir de la sorte car il aimait bien le seigneur noir ! Quand à la puissance du sort, je ne sais pas, Harry n'a pas poussé un seul cri ! » expliqua Blaise.

« Comment le faire redevenir normal ? » reprit Elyan.

« Hum…il faudrait qu'il voit Sirius, Rémus ou Séverus mais les trois se trouvent en Angleterre ! » répondit Blaise, tandis qu'il se dirigeaient vers le dortoir de Dragonquest.

* * *

« Harry, reste ici, je vais chercher Séverus ! » déclara Draco avant de sortir en courant, laissant seuls Harry et Théo.

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette suite! J'attends donc vos reviews avec impatience!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! En ce qui concerne les reviews, j'y ai répondu par e-mail et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne! **

**R.A.R anonymes:**

**666Naku: **lol! Merci beaucoup! Et oui, personne ne peut résister à mon Ryry d'amour! La suite ? La voilà! Bonne lecture!

**Neverland: **Merci! Je te laisse lire la suite que tu attends depuis pas mal de temps!

**Lilou: **Lol! Ravie de savoir que ça t'a plu! Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est plus cool pour Harry de ne plus avoir mal partout quand quelqu'un est blessé! lol! Aleksei ? Tu ne le reverras malheureusement que dans le chapitre 10 ou 11 mains on en reparlera dans le chapitre 9! Non non, Voldy et Ryry peuvent tout à fait finir ensemble! lol! Ils descendent peut-être de la même personne mais ils sont loin d'être frères ou même cousins sonc je ne vois pas où est le pb! lol! Je te laisse lire la suite!

**Valiane d'Avalon: **Lol! Merci beaucoup et contente de voir que ça te plait! Des explications sur les agissements de Dumby et les parents d'Harry ? Tu les auras dans quelques chapitres!

_

* * *

« Comment le faire redevenir normal ? » reprit Elyan._

_« Hum…il faudrait qu'il voit Sirius, Rémus ou Séverus mais les trois se trouvent en Angleterre ! » répondit Blaise, tandis qu'il se dirigeaient vers le dortoir de Dragonquest._

_

* * *

« Harry, reste ici, je vais chercher Séverus ! » déclara Draco avant de sortir en courant, laissant seuls Harry et Théo._

**Chapitre 7 :**

« Harry ! » appela Théo en s'installant à côté d'Harry sur le lit de ce dernier.

Harry n'eut aucune réaction et Théo sembla désespéré, non seulement il avait failli à sa mission et provoqué l'état d'Harry puisque c'était de sa faute si le maître était venu voir Harry mais en plus, ce dernier le détestait, croyant qu'il restait avec eux uniquement sur ordre de Voldemort.

Draco fut rapide, il entra comme une flèche dans les appartements de son père et prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette avant de crier, sous le regard incrédule de son père :

« Appartement Rogue, Poudlard ! »

Draco atterrit dans l'appartement de Rogue et pria pour que ce dernier ne prenne pas son dîner dans la Grande Salle. Ses prières furent entendus puisque Rogue apparut devant lui, le regardant curieusement.

« Professeur…vous devez venir vite…Harry va très mal…il est comme en 3ème année ! » déclara Draco en reprenant sa respiration.

« A cause de qui ? A t'il attaqué quelqu'un ? » demanda aussitôt Séverus.

« Voldemort mais je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient, Harry n'est pas vraiment en état de me le dire ! Il a attaqué Potchev mais il va bien, il a été sauvé par son garde du corps ! » répondit Draco.

Séverus hocha la tête et prit de la poudre de cheminette, apparaissant dans l'appartement de Lucius, suivit de près par Draco.

« Alors ? » interrogea Séverus en regardant Lucius.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient mais j'ai entendu le maître lancé l'endoloris ! Séverus, j'ai dû intervenir, Harry était sous le sortilège depuis plus d'une minute, il aurait pu devenir fou ! » s'écria Lucius avant de s'affaler sur un fauteuil.

« Qu'a dit le maître ? » continua Séverus.

« Rien, il semblait choqué ! C'est la première fois que je lui voyais une telle expression ! Tu aurais dû voir comment Harry le regardait, même ton regard noir est moins glacial que le sien ! » ajouta Lucius en prenant un verre d'alcool.

« Et comment a réagit le maître ? » questionna Séverus.

« Il avait l'air…perdu je dirais…mais Harry s'est levé pour sortir et le maître a reprit la parole, lui interdisant de sortir. Harry ne l'a même pas regardé et est sorti puis le maître m'a demandé de l'avertir des avancées de la mission avant de transplaner ! » raconta Lucius.

Séverus hocha la tête et salua Lucius avant que Draco ne le mène au dortoir des 7èmes années de Dragonquest où Harry était toujours assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague tandis que Théo, Blaise et les deux russes le regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Harry ! » appela Séverus.

Harry ne bougea pas, ne releva même pas la tête. Séverus soupira et s'agenouilla devant Harry après avoir demandé aux élèves de sortir. Il prit le visage d'Harry dans ses mains et le força à poser son regard sur lui.

« Sev' ? » souffla Harry.

« Oui, c'est moi ! Draco m'a raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé sauf ce que t'a dit le maître ! Raconte moi Harry, s'il te plaît ! » chuchota Séverus.

« Je déteste cet homme Sev', en fait il est exactement comme Dumbledore, il croit vraiment qu'on peut me manipuler aussi facilement ? Tu te rappelles en 3ème année, Rémus, Sirius et toi me l'aviez assez souvent répété, je ne suis pas un chien et je n'ai pas à lécher les bottes d'une autre personne, quelle qu'elle soit parce que je méritais mieux ! Et bien il semblerait que cet homme ne pense pas du tout pareil, il veut régir ma vie et m'ordonné ce que je dois faire et qui je dois être ! Dans notre contrat, nous avions bien décidé que nous obéirions à ses ordres concernant nos missions mais qu'il n'aurait aucun pouvoir sur nos vies mais il n'a pas semblé d'accord ! Il trouve que je suis trop arrogant mais c'est lui qui a défini les termes de notre alliance et j'estime avoir le droit de pouvoir gérer ma vie et mes relations comme je l'entends ! Je lui ai dit et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Qu'il serait facile de me tuer ! Je lui ai dit de le faire, que je ne me défendrais même pas et il a osé me lancer un doloris ! Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait cet enfoiré ? Que j'allais m'effondrer à ses pieds en larmes et le suppliant d'arrêter pour qu'il se puisse se sentir infiniment supérieur à moi ? Je continuerais les missions Sev' mais je ne veux plus jamais revoir sa sale face d'hypocrite ! » cracha Harry.

« Harry… » tenta Séverus.

« Ne cherche pas à me faire changer d'avis ! Je te remercie sincèrement de m'avoir sortit de cet état que j'exècre mais j'estime que Voldemort n'avait aucun droit de faire ce qu'il a fait ! Drake et Blaise iront chercher les ordres de missions sans moi et je ne changerais pas d'avis ! » coupa Harry.

« Bien ! » soupira Séverus.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies dû te déplacer jusqu'ici ! » sourit Harry.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi ! Je suis triste de devoir partir mais Dumbledore doit venir me voir dans la soirée ! » murmura Séverus en prenant Harry dans ses bras avant de sortir du dortoir pour retourner dans les appartements de Lucius et revenir à Poudlard. Draco, Blaise et les deux russes entrèrent à la sortie de Séverus qui leur avait bien demandé de ne pas reparler de Voldemort devant Harry pendant quelques temps. Harry avait déjà revêtu son pyjama et s'était glissé dans ses draps quand Draco s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« Ca va mieux ? » sourit le blond.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété ! Et désolé de t'avoir balancé contre un mur Potchev ! » s'excusa Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Elyan était là ! » sourit Alexander.

« Harry… » commença Théo.

« Toi, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole et ne t'approche plus de moi ! » cracha Harry.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » gronda Blaise.

« Ce qui me prends ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi Nott reste avec nous ? Tout simplement parce que c'est un ordre de l'autre taré ! » siffla Harry.

« Un ordre ? » répéta Draco en fixant Théo.

« Non, c'est vrai qu'au début je restais près de vous parce que le seigneur noir me l'avait ordonné mais ensuite je l'ai fait parce que j'aimais rester avec vous ! Vous êtes vraiment mes amis et ce fait n'a rien à voir avec les ordres que j'ai reçu ! » expliqua Théo en baissant la tête.

Harry descendit de son lit et se plaça en face de Théo, regarda les yeux du plus grand avant de sourire légèrement.

« Ca va, je te crois ! Je suis content que nous soyons amis ! » sourit Harry.

Théo laissa un beau sourire prendre place sur son visage, Draco et Blaise rigolèrent tandis qu'Alexander et Elyan regardaient la scène, amusés.

« Pendant que j'y suis, il faut que je vous dise que nous sommes également en mission ! » reprit Harry en regardant Alexander et Elyan.

« Nous faire passer dans le camp de Voldemort ? » demanda Alexander en souriant.

« Harry ! » s'indigna Draco.

« Ne t'en fait pas, nous le savions ! » sourit Elyan.

« Et qu'en pensez vous ? » interrogea Blaise.

« Que nous sommes d'accord pour rejoindre Lord Voldemort ! » sourit Alexander.

« Pff ! Vous êtes sûr d'avoir bien réfléchis ? Ce type ne fera que profiter de vous ! » cracha Harry.

Draco, Blaise et Théo regardèrent Harry inquiets mais ne protestèrent pas devant les paroles du brun, s'il disait cela, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.

« Nous nous doutons qu'il va se servir de nous et surtout de ma place d'héritier mais nous pensons qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais envers ses mangemorts que tu sembles le croire ! » répondit Alexander.

« Comme vous voulez, c'est votre vie après tout ! » déclara Harry en haussant les épaules et en se couchant.

« Nous irons voir Voldemort demain pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ! Qu'en penses tu Harry ? » demanda Draco.

« Que vous irez sans moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais revoir cet homme ! Vous me rapporterez mes ordres ! » répondit Harry.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Blaise.

« Comme tu veux ! » soupira Draco avant d'aller se coucher, suivit par Blaise, Théo et les deux russes.

Draco se leva tôt le lendemain matin avant de secouer Blaise. Les deux s'habillèrent et rejoignirent les appartements de Lucius, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que faisaient les deux jeunes dans ses appartements si tôt le matin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Lucius.

« Nous devons voir Voldemort, Potchev a accepté de le suivre ! » répondit Draco.

« Où est Harry ? » questionna Lucius en cherchant le brun du regard.

« Il refuse de venir ! » soupira Blaise.

« Je vois ! Posez une main sur mon bras, nous allons transplaner ! » déclara Lucius avant de transplaner en sentant les deux prises sur ses bras.

Ils atterrirent dans l'atrium et prirent le couloir où Harry avait été enlevé mais ils sentaient qu'ils pouvaient faire de la magie désormais.

« Le seigneur a respecté sa promesse, c'est dommage qu'Harry ne puisse le constater ! » sourit Lucius.

Les deux jeunes ne répondirent rien et suivirent Lucius dans la salle de réunion où Voldemort était assis sur son « trône », en train de punir durement Ethaniel.

« Mon seigneur ! » appela Lucius en interrompant la punition.

« Lucius ? Bien, tu peux disposer Ethaniel mais je te conseille fortement de ne plus commettre de bêtises ! » déclara Voldemort alors qu'Ethaniel sortait difficilement de la salle.

Lucius s'agenouilla devant Voldemort alors que ce dernier scrutait la salle des yeux, insistant sur les deux jeunes.

« Alexander Potchev et son garde du corps acceptent de faire partie des nôtres, mon seigneur ! » annonça Lucius.

« Vraiment ? Tu me les amèneras demain pour qu'ils soient marqués ! Maintenant, dites moi tous les deux… » commença Voldemort.

Draco et Blaise retinrent leur respiration, ils savaient ce qui allait suivre et se demandaient comment cela allait se terminer.

« …où est Harry ? » termina Voldemort.

Draco ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage où un masque de neutralité était posé mais on pouvait voir de l'inquiétude et de la peur sur celui de Blaise.

« Réponds moi Blaise ! » ordonna Voldemort, l'impatience commençait à le rendre en colère, il voulait voir le brun.

« Il…Harry refuse de vous revoir ! » dit rapidement Blaise.

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'il a rejoint l'autre camp ? » questionna Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Il continuera d'effectuer toutes les missions que vous lui ordonnerez de faire mais il refuse de vous voir en personne ! » répondit rapidement Blaise.

« Il refuse de me voir ? » répéta Voldemort.

« Exact ! » sourit Draco.

« Tu te moques de moi, Draco ? » interrogea Voldemort, le rouge de ses yeux prenant plus d'ampleur.

« Bien sûr que non mais j'estime qu'il est normal qu'il soit en colère après un doloris qui aurait pu le rendre fou, vous l'avez tout de même laissé plus d'une minute sous ce sort ! » répliqua Draco.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Draco ! Harry est le seul à qui je l'autorise ! » gronda Voldemort.

« Alors pourquoi est-il revenu complètement apathique après votre conversation ? Harry avait les yeux dans le vague et rien ne pouvait attirer son attention, tout ceux qui l'énervait allait dire bonjour au mur ! Cette situation n'arrive que lorsqu'il est blessé et placé sous doloris comme en 3ème année où Flint a vraiment été odieux ! Harry est mon meilleur ami alors vous m'excuserez mais vous n'avez pas à lui permettre ce genre de langage si vous le punissez un peu plus tard pour l'utiliser ! Déjà que je dois garder un œil sur Potchev qui ne rêve que de le mettre dans son lit alors si en plus, je dois le protéger de vos sautes d'humeur, je ne risque pas de m'en sortir ! » siffla Draco.

« Flint ? Potchev ? Mes sautes d'humeur ? » répéta Voldemort en regardant durement Draco.

Lucius soupira intérieurement en regardant son fils, des fois, il agissait vraiment comme un Gryffondor mais cette fois il risquait de ne pas s'en tirer sans blessures.

Draco fit un sourire goguenard au seigneur des ténèbres alors que Blaise regardait son ami comme s'il était devenu fou. Voldemort leva sa baguette vers Draco et lança un sort :

« Endoloris ! »

Draco ferma les yeux et attendit que le sort ne le touche, quand il ne sentit rien au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'un immense bouclier l'entourait et qu'il venait d'Harry, adossé au mur, près de la porte d'entrée.

« Harry ? » appela Draco.

Harry sourit au blond et jeta un regard glacial à Voldemort.

« Quels sont les nouveaux ordres ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix froide et sans aucune émotion.

« Nous devons parler tous les deux ! Lucius, ramène Draco et Blaise au collège ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, je le ramènerais quand je l'aurais décidé ! » ordonna Voldemort.

Harry salua ses amis et Lucius avant de se retourner vers Voldemort quand la porte fut fermée.

« Je crois que nous devons parler tous les deux ! » annonça Voldemort.

« Ah oui ? Et de quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ? »

« C'est ce que je voulais mais je me suis souvenu du caractère de Dray et j'ai eu peur de ce qu'il pourrait raconter comme bêtises ! » soupira Harry.

« Où est Théo ? » interrogea Voldemort.

« A Midgar ! »

« Je vois ! Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour le doloris, je n'aurais jamais dû me mettre en colère mais mes nerfs ont été mis à rude épreuve cette semaine ! » déclara Voldemort.

« Oh, magnifique ! A chaque fois que vous serez énervé, ça va me retomber dessus ? » ironisa Harry.

« Cela ne se reproduira plus ! » promit Voldemort.

« Je l'espère ! Cette discussion est-elle terminée ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, tu vas rester deux mois avec moi pour t'entraîner ! » répondit Voldemort.

« Pardon ? Mais je n'ai aucune envie de vous côtoyer aussi longtemps ! » s'indigna Harry.

« Tu y seras pourtant obligé ! » sourit Voldemort.

* * *

« Père ! Cela fait deux mois que nous n'avons pas vu Harry et il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps à Midgar ! Si ça se trouve, Voldemort l'a tué ! » s'énerva Draco.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien vivant ! » rigola Harry, qui venait d'apparaître dans les appartements de Lucius.

« Harry ! » cria Draco avant de lui sauter dans les bras, suivi de près par Blaise.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Théo.

« Il m'a entraîné et nous nous entendons comme avant ce malheureux incident du doloris ! » sourit Harry.

« Il vous reste moins de trois semaines ici ! Profitez en ! » déclara Lucius avant de chasser les jeunes anglais.

Ils marchaient vers la salle de restauration quand Alexander sauta sur Harry et roula la pelle du siècle à un Harry plus qu'éberlué.

« Potchev ! » ragea Draco qui semblait vouloir tuer le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

« Viens Harry, il faudrait que je te parle ! » dit Alexander en tirant le bras du brun et en l'emmenant dans une salle de classe.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna Harry.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi mais je pense que moi je le suis alors je me demandais si ça te dérangerait qu'on essaye tous les deux ! Après tout, ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer, si ça se trouve j'arriverais à te faire tomber amoureux de moi ! A moins que tu n'aies quelqu'un en ce moment ? » demanda Alexander.

« Non, je n'ai personne…mais…je ne suis pas amoureux de toi…alors… » commença Harry.

« On essaye pendant un mois et si tu n'es toujours pas amoureux de moi durant cette période, je laisse tomber, tu es d'accord ? » proposa Alexander.

« Et bien…on peut toujours essayer ! » accepta Harry.

Alexander lui fit un sourire radieux et le prit par la main avant de revenir vers leurs amis.

« Nous sommes ensemble ! » sourit Alexander.

« Quoi ? » hurlèrent Draco et Théo en même temps.

« Tu l'as forcé ? » questionna Blaise.

« Bien sûr que non ! » rigola Alexander.

Théo se demandait comment son maître allait réagir en entendant la nouvelle, il lui avait bien ordonné de le protéger du russe. Et il doutait que le seigneur ne parle uniquement d'une protection physique, son maître ne voulait pas voir le brun dans les bras du russe, il en était sûr.

Les derniers jours passèrent à une vitesse folle, le couple Alexander/Harry avait fait du bruit et tous les élèves les trouvaient mignons ensembles bien qu'ils se demandaient combien de temps ce couple allait durer, Alexander réputé pour être un vrai dragueur. Théo redoutait le moment où ils devraient retourner au manoir, quand son maître apprendrait pour les deux. Ce jour tant redouté arriva quand les anglais quittèrent l'école en compagnie d'Alexander et de son garde du corps mais également d'une jeune fille et d'un jeune homme russes qui viendraient à Poudlard. Les deux russes que les anglais ne connaissaient pas restèrent dans un hôtel tandis que les autres se rendirent au manoir, et plus précisément dans la salle de réunion où les attendait Voldemort. Voldemort remarqua immédiatement qu'Harry et Alexander entrèrent main dans la main avant qu'Alexander et Elyan ne s'agenouillent devant lui. Voldemort fixa Théodore, attendant une explication mais le jeune homme ne fit que baisser son regard en s'agenouillant.

« Sortez tous un moment sauf Alexander et Théodore, je dois vous parler ! » ordonna Voldemort.

Les autres se regardèrent étonnés mais obéirent ; Voldemort ferma la porte à clef et l'insonorisa avant de regarder les deux sorciers.

« Je suis navré mon seigneur mais je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il souhaitait ! » s'excusa Théo.

Alexander regarda les deux sorciers sans comprendre avant qu'une lueur ne s'allume dans les yeux.

« Vous discutez de ma relation avec Harry ? » demanda Alexander, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Un autre trophée sur ton tableau de chasse ? » cracha Théo en regardant le russe.

« Tu es jaloux ? » répliqua Alex.

« Assez ! Alexander, Harry n'est-il qu'un jouet entre tes mains ? » interrogea Voldemort, une lueur de jalousie profondément incrustée dans ses yeux.

« Bien sûr que non, si vous voulez tout savoir, nous n'avons pas encore eu de relations sexuelles ! » répondit Alex.

« Ravi de te l'entendre dire ! Vous n'en avez pas eu et vous n'en aurez jamais ! » sourit Voldemort.

« Pardon ? » s'offusqua Alex.

« Harry est à moi et je n'autorise personne d'autre que moi à le toucher, est-ce clair ? Par conséquent, tu vas le quitter ! » déclara Voldemort.

« Harry n'est pas une chose que l'on peut manipuler à sa guise ! » cria Alex.

« Je ne le manipule pas, je fais simplement en sorte que tu ne l'approches plus de trop près ! » ricana Voldemort.

« Et si je refuse ? » demanda Alex.

« Ton grand-père mourra ! Et si tu persistes, ce sera Elyan ! Convaincu ? » sourit Voldemort.

Théo ne cacha son sourire que très mal, il avait encore une fois eu raison, son maître ne voulait absolument pas que le russe touche le brun. En plus, il n'aimait pas vraiment Alexander, il était persuadé que le russe trahirait son ami dès qu'il l'aura mis dans son lit.

« Je…bien ! » déclara Alexander.

Certes il aimait énormément Harry mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son maître tuer son grand-père et Elyan juste pour pouvoir rester encore une semaine avec Harry puisqu'il était certain que le brun en resterait là après le mois convenu.

« Excellent ! Répète cela à qui ce soit et ils sont morts ! » siffla Voldemort avant de rouvrir ma porte et de laisser entrer les sorciers.

Voldemort put voir Harry revenir prendre la main du russe, main que le russe esquiva avec habilité et fit froncer les sourcils d'Harry. Il sourit sadiquement et regarda ensuite l'ensemble de la salle.

« Bien, votre mission est encore une fois une réussite ! Vos trois mois à Midgar sont écoulés et il est maintenant temps pour vous de retourner à Poudlard ! Je vous donnerais votre nouvelle mission plus tard ! Harry, viens voir, il faut que je te parle ! » dit Voldemort.

Les autres sortirent, Alexander jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté en voyant les deux sorciers restés ensembles mais ne dit rien et sortit. Voldemort, qui le regardait toujours sourit de plus belle avant de se tourner vers Harry, qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » soupira Harry.

« Rien qui te concerne ! » mentit Voldemort, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Menteur ! Juste pour information, si tu lui as demandé de rompre, ce n'était pas la peine de te donner autant de mal ! Nous avions convenu d'essayer ensembles pendant un mois et si je ne l'aimais toujours pas au bout de ce laps de temps, nous arrêterions ! Il nous restait une semaine ! Tu te rends comptes qu'à cause de toi c'est lui qui va casser et non moi ? » grogna Harry en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Voldemort.

« Tu es vraiment trop perspicace Harry ! » rigola Voldemort.

« Sinon, de quoi voulais tu me parler ? » questionna Harry.

« Je voulais juste te dire de faire particulièrement attention aux Gryffondors, il semblerait qu'ils aient pris le pouvoir sur les autres élèves pendant votre absence et que les Serpentards soient de plus en plus persécutés ! Séverus m'a également dit que des ingrédients avaient disparus de ses armoires personnelles ! » expliqua Voldemort.

« Je vois ! Ils n'ont toujours pas compris qui sont les plus forts ! Nous allons nous en charger ! » sourit Harry.

« Ravi de te l'entendre dire ! Réduit les en poussières, enfin façon de parler puisque tu ne peux pas tuer ! » ricana Voldemort.

« Très drôle Voldy ! Vraiment très drôle ! » pesta Harry avant de se lever pour quitter la salle, il se retourna avant de sortir et fit un clin d'œil au mage noir avant de rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

Les sorciers allèrent chercher les deux russes à l'hôtel et Lucius ramena les jeunes à Poudlard. Ils étaient dans le hall quand une jeune filles en pleurs se jeta dans les bras d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Pansy ? » demanda Harry.

Il s'inquiétait un peu, jamais il n'avait vu la fille dans cet état, à part quand elle voulait absolument essayer avec lui. Il la décolla de son torse, lui sécha les larmes et la regarda avant d'étouffer un cri d'indignation.

« Pansy, c'est moi ou tes cheveux sont rouges et ors ? » intervint Blaise, en fixant d'un air éberlué la jeune fille.

« Harry, c'est vraiment terrible ce qui se passe ici depuis votre absence ! Serpentard est devenu la risée de l'école et Gryffondor dirige tous les élèves ! On ne peut pas les défier sans se faire humilier ! C'est au moins la vingtième fois qu'un incident de ce genre m'arrive quand j'aide les plus jeunes ! » cria Pansy, au bord de la crise de nerf, elle n'aurait pas pu tenir une semaine de plus.

Tout le monde sourit en voyant la magie s'accumuler autour d'Harry et tournoyer autour de lui comme un ouragan, personne ne devait s'en prendre aux Serpentard où il lui en cuirait.

« Bien, je crois que les Gryffondorks méritent une bonne leçon ! Jamais ils ne feront la loi à Poudlard ! Pansy, je veux tous les Serpentards réunis dans la salle commune dans moins de vingt minutes et que personne ne soit au courant de notre retour ! » ordonna Harry.

« J'y cours ! » sourit Pansy avant de partir comme une flèche.

« On laisse nos valises là, les elfes de maison s'en chargeront ! Père, pouvez vous emmener nos quatre invités au bureau de Dumbledore ? Nous avons du travail, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » ricana Draco.

« C'est la guerre ! » cracha Blaise avant de se diriger vers leur salle commune en suivant Harry et Draco tandis que Théo souriait largement derrière lui.

« J'adore quand Harry s'énerve ! Toute sa magie tourne autour de lui et ses plans sont vraiment trop hilarants ! » expliqua doucement Théo en voyant le coup d'œil interrogateur de Blaise posé sur lui.

« Ouais, ils vont vraiment souffrir cette fois, les Gryffis ! » rigola Blaise.

* * *

**Et voilà! Ne me demandez pas ce qui s'est passé pendant les deux mois entre Voldy et Harry parce que le résumé sera donné dans quelques chapitres!**

**Sinon, j'attends vos reviews vec impatience! lol!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoilà enfin! lol! Désolé pour l'attente mais les cours me prennent pas mal de temps, surtout avec le bac en approche et ma misérable moyenne en Math! Enfin bref, j'arrête de parler de moi! **

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

**666Naku: **Merci! Oui, ils se sont légèrement rapprochés mais tu verras ça plus tard! lol! La couleur des auras? Il faudra que tu patientes parce que je vais déviler ça au bon moment, quand l'histoire en aura le plus besoin! Enfin bref, je te laisse lire la suite!

**DarkWing: **Je te remercie de lire ma fic! La suite? Immédiatemment!

_

* * *

_

_« C'est la guerre ! » cracha Blaise avant de se diriger vers leur salle commune en suivant Harry et Draco tandis que Théo souriait largement derrière lui._

_« J'adore quand Harry s'énerve ! Toute sa magie tourne autour de lui et ses plans sont vraiment trop hilarants ! » expliqua doucement Théo en voyant le coup d'œil interrogateur de Blaise posé sur lui._

_« Ouais, ils vont vraiment souffrir cette fois, les Gryffis ! » rigola Blaise._

**Chapitre 8 :**

Harry vérifia qu'aucun Serpentard n'était absent avant de monter sur une table, suivi par Draco, Blaise et Théo, qu'Harry avait dû tirer de toutes ses forces. Un silence de plomb arriva dans la Salle, tous attendaient religieusement les paroles de leurs chefs incontestés.

« Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes revenus, nous allons mettre les choses au point ! Que ceux qui ont été victimes des Gryffondors s'avancent d'un pas ! » ordonna Harry.

Harry faillit tomber de surprise en voyant que seuls deux élèves de sixième année n'avait pas avancé. Il se reprit immédiatement et les regarda attentivement.

« Répondez honnêtement vous deux pour une fois, avez vous réussi à contrer leurs sorts et potions ou était-ce seulement de la chance ? » demanda Draco.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant d'hausser les épaules et de reporter l'attention sur leurs chefs.

« Ce n'était que de la chance, nous avons un espion chez les Gryffondors mais à chaque fois que nous prévenions les autres, ils se faisaient avoir différemment sauf nous ! » répondit le brun-roux.

« Je vois ! La sang-de-bourbe est peut-être un peu plus intelligente que je ne le pensais mais ça ne changera rien à la raclée qu'ils vont se prendre ! En fait, vos deux espions jouent un double rôle ! Ils vous donnent de fausses informations que vous transmettez aux autres, qui se protègent alors de la meilleure façon possible mais qui se retrouvent affaiblis devant un autre type d'attaque, le type qu'utilisent justement les Gryffondorks en sachant que votre protection sera minimale de ce côté ! » expliqua Harry.

« Vous continuerez donc à faire semblant de les croire et vous nous transmettrez les informations ! Nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous protéger contre les attaques du type opposé à celui dont vous aviez entendus parlé ! Seuls vous devrez vous protéger comme ils vous le disent parce qu'ils nous croient assez idiots pour tomber plusieurs fois dans le même piège ! » ordonna Draco.

« Cependant, cela ne marchera que deux ou trois fois maximum, puisqu'ils devineront que nous les avons découverts ! » ajouta Blaise.

« Nous allons élaborer une parfaite stratégie qui ne pourra que nous apporter la victoire ! S'est-il produit des attaques pendant le cours du professeur Rogue ? » questionna Théo.

Les Serpentards furent quelque peu surpris de voir Théodore Nott avec les trois princes de Serpentard mais ils reconnaissait ses qualités et répondirent négativement à la question du nouveau prince.

« Bien, qu'un de vous soit désigné pour nous dire ce qu'il se passe dans les cours des autres professeurs ! » demanda Harry.

Pansy fut désignée par ses camarades et poussée en avant, elle eut un petit sourire avant de relever sa tête vers les quatre princes.

« En métamorphose, tout ce passe bien, MacGonagall est stricte ; en divination cela se passe relativement bien ;

par contre nous subissons pas mal de dégâts en histoire de la magie où le professeur ne se rend compte de rien ; en sortilèges, nous arrivons à nous défendre à peu près ; en SACM le professeur avantage les Gryffondorks et nous nous faisons souvent attaquer ; en DCFM c'est l'enfer, le professeur permet tout aux Gryffondors ; trop peu de Serpentards sont présents en étude des moldus pour se faire attaquer ; en étude des runes, c'est relativement calme ; en astronomie aussi ! » détailla la jeune fille.

« Ils profitent des repas, de la bibliothèque et du quidditch pour se défouler sur nous ! » intervint une cinquième année, Isaura Mienes.

« Bien, maintenant écoutez moi ! Vous ne devrez toucher à vos assiettes et verres que lorsque je vous l'aurais dit, nous vous apposerons à chacun un petit sortilège de défense qui repousse la majorité des blagues et à chaque fois que vous êtes touchés, rendez le au centuple avec votre baguette s'il le faut ! En revanche, pas de meurtres ou de sortilèges interdits, nous ne voudrions pas vous voir à Azkaban ! Pour les premières et deuxièmes années, je veux que ce soit les plus âgés qui les protègent et les vengent s'ils ne peuvent le faire eux-mêmes ! Tout est compris ? » interrogea Harry.

Tous hochèrent la tête et retrouvèrent leur petit sourire suffisant, propre aux Serpentards.

« Bien ! Venez tous vous faire apposer le sortilège ! » appela Blaise.

A eux quatre, ils firent le tour des Serpentards en moins d'une demie-heure ; alors qu'ils allaient partir, Harry les retint quelques minutes.

« Un autre sortilège a été posé sur vous pour qu'il vous arrive des choses atroces si vous révéliez un seul mot au sujet des tactiques de Serpentard ! Maintenant, tous derrière nous, nous devons faire une petite surprise à nos amis les rouges et ors ! » ricana Harry en descendant de la table alors que ses trois amis se plaçaient à ses côtés, tous les Serpentards suivant le mouvement avec excitation.

Tous les sorciers présents eurent un choc en voyant absolument tous les Serpentards entrés au même moment derrière leurs princes. Depuis quand étaient-ils revenus ? Beaucoup de bruit se faisait entendre aux tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui étaient ravies de revoir les quatre garçons, il était hors de question que Gryffondor se permette de leur donner des ordres et de les mener à la baguette de cette façon encore longtemps. Séverus ricana en voyant Harry sourire sadiquement, les Gryffondors allaient enfin le regretter, il mourrait d'impatience de pouvoir se moquer des abrutis rouges et ors devant Minerva. A chaque blague sur les élèves de sa maison, il crut qu'il allait la tuer quand elle passait devant lui avec un air faussement sévère sur le visage et un sourire en coin. Séverus vit Harry lever un bras et intimer le silence à ses camarades, quand il le rebaissa, tous éclatèrent de rire et l'on pouvait voir sur leur visage que la vengeance ne faisait que commencer.

« C'est vraiment A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E de votre part, les Gryffondorks, de nous saluer avant autant d'entrain ! Nous sommes navrés d'avoir été si longs à revenir mais nous sommes enchantés par votre accueil ! » ironisa Harry en fixant leur cheveux devenus argentés et leur visage verts.

Blaise emmena les Serpentards à leur table tandis que Granger tentait de leur débarrasser en vain des si jolies couleurs de Serpentards. Harry fixa la nourriture pendant un bref instant avant de la faire disparaître puis réapparaître, il s'assit et commença alors à manger, vite suivis par les autres élèves, heureux de pouvoir manger sans risques. Granger fulminait sur sa chaise, les choses seraient plus compliquées avec le retour des quatre garçons mais elle leur réservait des surprises de taille.

Dumbledore entra quelques instants plus tard, il jeta un regard amusé aux Gryffondors avant de prendre la parole :

« Comme vous le savez, nous accueillons à partir d'aujourd'hui, quatre élèves de Midgar, école de sorcellerie se situant en Russie et nous devons donc les répartir ! »

Le professeur MacGonagall déroula un petit parchemin et commença :

« Kalinka Aremov ! »

SERDAIGLE

« Elyan Kratchov ! »

SERPENTARD

« Alexander Potchev ! »

SERPENTARD

« Andrei Storm ! »

SERDAIGLE

Les élèves applaudissaient les nouveaux venus et Harry ricana en voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait à subir leur vengeance. Le repas se finit relativement vite et les Serpentards rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, Harry se coucha tôt ce soir là, pressé de voir Séverus lors de son premier cours de la journée de demain, surtout qu'il était en commun avec Gryffondor.

« Harry ! » cria Alex en secouant le brun.

« Quoi ? » soupira Harry de mauvaise humeur, il n'aimait pas se réveiller à un autre son que celui de son réveil.

« Désolé de te réveiller mais un dénommé Rogue nous attend dans la salle commune ! » expliqua Alex.

Harry pesta de toutes ses forces contre Séverus avant d'enfiler un jean et un t-shirt moulants et de descendre du dortoir. Il put remarquer qu'il manquait encore une majorité de Serpentard et que Séverus était installé dans un fauteuil près du feu alors que tous les Serpentards se tenaient à plus de cinq mètres de lui, Séverus savait se faire respecter et aucun ne voulait le mettre en colère en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils près du sien. Harry ricana intérieurement et s'affala sur le sofa qui faisait face au fauteuil de Séverus.

« Un jour je te tuerais pour m'obliger à me lever si tôt ! » chuchota Harry pour que seul son professeur l'entende parler de cette façon.

« Tu me remercieras plus tard ! » sourit Séverus avant de faire le tour de la salle des yeux en soupirant.

Harry fut presque éjecté du sofa quand Blaise plongea dessus, prêt à se rendormir alors que Draco soupirait en les voyant aussi peu réveillés et que Théo souriait comme à son habitude. Alexander et Elayn vinrent les rejoindre peu de temps après et Séverus en profita pour hurler aux retardataires de se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas finir en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année en compagnie de Rusard. Des bruits de course se firent entendre et Séverus se leva enfin de son fauteuil quand les derniers Serpentards furent présents.

« Bien, vous devez vous demander ce que je fais là et pourquoi je vous ai levé aussi tôt, n'est-ce pas ? » ironisa Séverus.

« Ca c'est clair que je me le demande ! » soupira Harry alors que les autres élèves semblaient choqués de voir un de leur prince répondre aussi insolemment à leur directeur de maison, et que Séverus souriait.

« Je dois tout d'abord vous dire que je suis particulièrement déçu de vous ! Comment avez vous pu laisser ces abrutis de Gryffondor traiter Serpentard de la sorte ? Pourriez vous me dire comment vous ferez quand vos chefs auront fini leurs études et que vous devrez affronter les Gryffondors seuls ? » déclara Séverus alors que les Serpentards tremblaient de honte.

« Quoi qu'il en soit je suis ravi de voir que vous allez réparer ces petites erreurs à l'aide des cerveaux de votre maison ! Mais je suis ici car je viens d'apprendre, d'une façon dont je ne vous parlerais pas, que MacGonagall aiderait ses précieux lions alors il est bien normal que je donne un coup de pouce à ma maison, non ? Prenez une cape anti-transformation en métamorphose et arrivez à son cours une demie heure en retard avec un mot de ma part ! Que tout soit bien clair entre nous, je ne veux pas voir un seul Gryffondor en réchapper, me suis je bien fais comprendre ? » menaça Séverus avant de sortir, ses robes tourbillonnant autour de lui.

Harry éclata alors de rire avant de sortir à son tour de la salle commune et d'entrer dans la Grande Salle pour son petit déjeuner. Il remarqua que les plats étaient de nouveaux trafiqués, il les fit disparaître puis réapparaître avant de s'asseoir et de commencer à manger, seul à la grande table de Serpentard.

« Bah alors Potter, on est tout seul ? Tes chiens ont enfin compris que tu ne valais rien ? » ricana Thomas.

« On dirait, tu veux me tenir compagnie DEAN ? » demanda Harry, simulant la tristesse.

« Hum…je…pourquoi pas ? » rougit Dean avant de s'asseoir en face d'Harry.

« Et si nous mangions ? » proposa Harry.

Dean hocha la tête en rougissant et prit un croissant dans sa bouche avant de devenir rose, de la tête aux pieds. Harry se retint de rire et fit mine de le regarder étrangement.

« Vous aviez encore trafiqué notre nourriture ? » soupira Harry en simulant la peine et en faisant semblant d'enlever tout sort des plats.

« Je…ce n'est pas moi Harry, je te le jure, crois moi ! » supplia Dean.

« Ce n'est pas grave mais tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Granger pour récupérer ta couleur de peau habituelle ! » conseilla Harry en souriant difficilement.

Les Serpentards, qui avaient assistés à toute la scène, regardèrent Dean passer avec un regard noir et un sourire comique avant d'aller s'installer près d'Harry pour savoir pourquoi il avait agi ainsi.

« Pourquoi l'as tu invité Harry ? » demanda Pansy.

« Je fais ce que je veux ! » répondit Harry.

« C'est un plan ou il te plaît ? » questionna Blaise.

« Qui sait ? » ironisa Harry en haussant les épaules.

« N'amène plus un Gryffondor à cette table Harry ! » déclara Draco en fixant son ami.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre Draco ! » siffla Harry.

« Et ne me parle pas avec ce ton ! Tu te prends pour qui au juste ? C'est pas parce que le seigneur noir t'apprécie un peu plus que nous que tu dois te la jouer ! » cracha Draco.

« Ta gueule ! » gronda Harry.

« De plus, je ne pense pas que les Serpentards soient ravis de voir que tu pactises avec l'ennemi ! Ils sont passés où tous tes beaux discours de vengeance ? Sale traître ! » insulta Draco.

« Ah oui ? Et bien, le traître va vous laisser vous ramasser ! » répliqua avant de remettre les premiers plats sur la table et de quitter la salle alors que tous les Serpentards devenaient roses, jaunes, verts, bleus, oranges…

« Désolé pour tout ça, c'est de ma faute ! » s'excusa Dean en baissant la tête.

« C'est rien ! Va manger, on se voit en potion ! » sourit Harry alors que Dean disparaissait de son champ de vision.

« Sale cafard ! Ce que tu peux être débile ! » ricana Harry en regardant l'endroit où se tenait Dean.

« Ne crois tu pas que ta technique est risquée ? Tu risques de perdre tes amis ! » intervint Séverus.

« Si je les perds, c'est qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine ! » répliqua Harry avant d'aller chercher ses affaires.

« On dirait que tu as pris pas mal de moi avec toutes ces années ! » sourit Séverus en suivant le brun du regard.

* * *

Harry arriva en avance dans les cachots et y trouva Dean, semblant l'attendre, puisqu'il lançait des petits coups d'œil un peu partout et gardait la tête baissée.

« Dean ? » appela Harry.

« Harry, je suis content de te voir ! Je voudrais savoir si…enfin si…est-ce que tu voudrais te mettre en binôme avec moi pour le cours de potion ! » demanda Dean en se tordant les mains.

Harry se retint violence pour ne pas le secouer comme un prunier en lui criant d'arrêter de sembler aussi niais, il n'était pas un Poufsouffle que diable.

« Bien sûr Dean ! » sourit hypocritement Harry.

« Tiens, ne serait-ce pas le traître ? » ricana Goyle, apparemment heureux d'avoir retenu une phrase aussi longue sans se tromper.

« Ca t'a pas pris longtemps avant de rejoindre les merdes de ton rang ! » ajouta Crabbe, lui aussi plutôt heureux de son effet sur le brun.

En effet, Harry tremblait, pas de honte ou de peur mais de rage, il semblait prêt à les réduire en cendres devant la porte de la salle de classe.

« Comment osez vous me parler ainsi ? Vous vous prenez pour qui, sales trolls ? » cracha Harry en plissant ses yeux pleins de colère vers les deux molosses, qui reculèrent devant le regard très intimidant du brun.

« Ils ne s'adressent à toi que comme tu le mérites ! Toute la maison Serpentard approuve mon avis ! » déclara Draco qui se plaçait devant les deux géants.

« Oh vraiment ? Théo ? » sourit Harry en regardant son ami.

« Je suis toujours avec toi ! » assura Théo.

« Alex ? »

« Pareil ! » approuva le russe.

« Elyan ? »

« Je suis Sacha ! »

« Pansy ? »

« De ton côté ! » sourit la jeune fille.

« Tous les Serpentards avais tu dit ? Il semblerait que certains soient vraiment des amis fiables ! » ricana Harry.

« Va au diable Potter ! » cracha Draco.

« Une querelle de couple ? » coupa Weasley.

« Le retour du roi des bouffons ! Des fois je me demande pourquoi tu suis ce type ! » soupira Harry en s'adressant à Dean.

« Espèce de… » commença Weasley en sortant sa baguette.

« 20 points en moins Mr Weasley, on ne pointe pas sa baguette sur un camarade ! Maintenant, entrez ! » intervint Séverus.

Harry demanda à Théo de se mettre avec Pansy tandis que Dean venait s'installer à ses côtés. Harry regarda la potion au tableau et son sourire s'agrandit, certains devaient être en train de paniquer dès leur premier cours, pas de chance, hein ?

« Quelqu'un peut me dire de quelle potion il s'agit ? Mr Potter ? »

« Revelatorium est une potion moins efficace que le véritasérum les effets sont relativement les mêmes ! La personne qui en boit ne peut mentir pendant 24 heures, cette potion est très utilisée pour faire avouer quelque chose à quelqu'un discrètement puisqu'elle est autorisée ! » expliqua Harry.

« Bien, maintenant au travail ! » ordonna Séverus.

Harry se dépêcha de finir leur potion afin d'accomplir son plan, il était persuadé que Séverus avait fait exprès de leur faire étudier cette potion en particulier. Il lança le dernier ingrédient dans le chaudron et laissa Dean le tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pendant 10 minutes. Quand il eut terminé, Harry en préleva discrètement quelques gouttes qu'il plaça sur des aiguilles de glace qu'il fit entrer dans les veines des Gryffondors, même dans celles de Dean. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes que la potion fasse effet avant de se tourner Dean.

« Dis moi Dean, pourquoi me parles tu de nouveau ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce que c'est un ordre d'Hermione, elle est persuadée que je te plais et je dois donc te séduire pour vous tromper, en plus, elle persiste à croire qu'aucun Potter n'a mal tourné et que tu ne seras pas le premier ! Et puis, je suis toujours amoureux de toi, je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier depuis que tu as rompu ! » répondit Dean avant de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche.

Harry allait demandé quels étaient les plans de Gryffondor à leur sujet quand il sentit une lame lui rentrer dans la peau. Il se retourna pour voir Goyle avec une espèce d'aiguille et Draco le regarder, horrifié. Harry regarda de nouveau son bras et sentit la potion prendre place dans ses veines alors que Théo se retenait de fracasser le gorille dans le mur.

« Harry, que penses tu vraiment de moi ? » questionna Dean en profitant du fait que le brun ne pouvait mentir.

« Je t'exècre, tu n'es qu'une larve répugnante et dégoulinante de défauts tous plus gros les uns que les autres ! Tu me fais tellement pitié que j'aimerais mieux te voir ramper aux pieds de la sang-de-bourbe plutôt que de te voir m'adresser la parole ! » sourit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

« Mr Thomas, qu'attendez vous pour vous mettre au travail ? » gronda Séverus.

« Oui…j'ai mieux que ça à faire ! » répliqua Dean avant d'ouvrir grand ses yeux.

« Vraiment ? Ah oui, j'oubliais que vous aviez une retenue ce soir avec Rusard ! » ironisa Séverus.

Alors que Dean se prenait la tête dans les mains, Harry se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui :

« Quels sont les plans de Granger ? »

« Va te faire…Elle veut diviser les Serpentards en plusieurs petits groupes pour que leurs défenses soient moins opérationnelles, mais elle veut surtout que vous soyez humiliés, que Gryffondor gagne la coupe des quatre maisons et qu'elle soit la première de la promotion ! » répondit Dean.

« Je vois…sort-elle vraiment avec Weasley ? » interrogea Harry.

« Je ne te…oui ! » avoua Dean.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco et lui sourit, tout s'était à peu près bien passé, excepté le fait que de la potion circule dans ses veines.

« Pourquoi avoir fait semblant ? » lui demanda alors Dean.

« Pour que tu me fasses assez confiance pour t'installer à côté de moi et répondre à mes questions ! » sourit Harry.

« Tu connaissais le nom de la potion d'aujourd'hui ? » questionna Dean.

« C'est possible ! » acquiesça Harry.

« Et quels sont les plans de Serpentard ? » continua Dean.

« Secret ! » rigola Harry.

« Quoi ? Mais tu es censé dire la vérité ! » s'exclama Dean.

« Mais c'est la vérité ! Nos plans sont secrets ! » déclara Harry.

Harry fit un dernier sourire goguenard à Dean avant de donner une fiole de sa potion à Séverus et de faire disparaître le reste.

« Dis, tu n'aurais pas un antidote ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait me faire avouer et certaines choses doivent rester secrètes ! » demanda Harry en regardant Séverus.

Séverus soupira mais tendit le flacon à Harry qui en but une gorgée avant de remercier son professeur et de lui demander un mot de retard pour son cours de DCFM. Harry marcha ensuite tranquillement jusqu'à sa salle de classe, prolongeant ainsi son retard à 15 minutes puis toqua à la porte avant d'entrer.

« Mr Potter ? Peux t'on savoir pourquoi vous ne jugez pas utile d'arriver en cours à la même heure que vos camarades ? » ironisa le professeur de DCFM, dont Harry ne se souvenait plus du nom.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et lui présenta le mot de Séverus. Le professeur blanchit quelque peu avant d'ordonner à Harry de prendre sa baguette, ils allaient faire un duel devant toute la classe.

Ils se battaient depuis déjà plus de vingt minutes et seul le professeur attaquait puisque Harry se contentait de maintenir en place son bouclier en baillant. Le professeur ne tint plus devant cette arrogance et lança son sort le plus puissant, qui n'était évidemment pas d'un très haut niveau. Harry profita de ce sort pour faire croire que son bouclier avait reflété le sort sur son professeur alors qu'en réalité, il avait été annulé et Harry venait de lui lancer un puissant sort d'oubliettes. Surpris, le professeur partit s'écraser contre le mur et ne se réveilla que plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« Où est ma maman ? Je veux ma maman ! » pleura le professeur.

Harry ne tint plus et explosa de rire, suivit par tous les Serpentards alors que Granger sortait en courant prévenir un professeur. Ce fut le directeur qui vint voir l'état du membre de son personnel, il soupira en l'entendant avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le directeur.

Harry bénit Séverus de lui avoir fait boire l'antidote avant de mentir à son directeur avec brio.

« Il m'attaquait, je me défendais et il a dû me lancer le sortilège de l'oubliettes qui s'est reflété sur mon bouclier et lui a été renvoyé deux fois plus puissant ! »

« Je vois ! Vous pouvez sortir, je m'occupe de votre professeur ! » déclara Dumbledore.

« Professeur qui ne le sera plus pour longtemps ! » ricana Draco.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune ce soir là, Crabbe et Goyle étaient pendus dans les airs, la tête vers le bas.

« Mais Draco… » pleurnichaient-ils.

« Abrutis, on parlait trop vite pour vous ou quoi la dernière fois ? On devait faire SEMBLANT de rejeter Harry, pas l'obliger à dire la vérité toute une journée ! Bandes de crétins ! » hurla Draco avant de faire cesser le sort, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tomber sur le sol la tête la première.

« Tu aurais pu les tuer ! » constata simplement Elyan.

« Je sais, j'ai rater mon coup ! » soupira Draco avant de sourire.

« Finalement, on a rien appris de vraiment très intéressant ! » reprit Blaise.

« Par contre, bien joué le coup de l'oubliettes Harry ! » ricana Théo.

« Il me plaisait pas ce prof, espérons que le prochain soit meilleur ! » déclara Harry avant de monter au dortoir.

Harry se leva tôt le lendemain matin et partit avant même qu'un de ses amis ne soit levé, il avait une étrange sensation dans l'estomac qui ne voulait pas le quitter, semblant le prévenir de quelque chose d'important. C'est sur le chemin de la Grande Salle qu'IL le rencontra.

« Voldy ? » s'étonna Harry en regardant le magnifique brun aux yeux bleus devant lui.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici, Harry ! Je suis votre nouveau professeur de DCFM ! Je t'expliquerais plus tard comment j'ai fait ! » sourit Voldemort en anticipant la question d'Harry.

« Bien et quel est votre nom, professeur ? » ricana Harry en croisant les bras.

« Mica Treiss ! Et je favorise Serpentard ! » se présenta Voldemort.

« Un professeur corrompu ? Merlin, il faut que je prévienne le vieux fou ! » rigola Harry.

« Je préfèrerais éviter de réveiller le sang de Gryffondor qui coule dans ses veines, je risquerais de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant tous les effort misérables qu'il ferait pour aider sa pathétique maison favorite ! Ce sorcier est peut-être considéré comme puissant mais qu'est-ce qu'il est taré ! » soupira faussement Voldemort.

« Sèv' sait que tu es ici depuis quand ? » questionna Harry.

« Quelques heures, après tout, il fallait bien attendre que tu dégommes ton ancien professeur ! » sourit Voldemort.

« Ravi de voir que ça a pu profiter à tout le monde ! » ricana Harry.

« Bien ! Mais dis moi, où est Théodore ? » interrogea Voldemort.

« Théo ? Il se prépare à mon avis ! » répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vois, nous aurons une petite discussion tous les deux ! » décida Voldemort.

« C'est histoire de protection est parfaitement ridicule ! Je peux me défendre tout seul ! » râla Harry.

« Ne crois tu pas que tu puisses te surestimer Harry ? » soupira Voldemort.

« Et ne crois tu pas que tu me sous-estimes ? » répliqua Harry.

« Tu n'es pas parfait ! »

« Qui l'est ? Ecoute, je ne vois pas pourquoi Théo devrait perdre son temps à me surveiller mes arrières ! » siffla Harry.

« C'est sa mission ! » contra Voldemort.

« Demande lui de surveiller quelqu'un de plus important ! » s'énerva Harry.

« Laisse moi juger de qui j'ai envie de protéger Harry ! » intervint Théo, d'une voix douce avant de faire mine de s'agenouiller devant Voldemort. Evidemment il ne pouvait pas réellement le faire dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

« Théodore… » commença Voldemort.

« Oui oui, je l'emmènerais partout avec moi, content ? » râla Harry avant de prendre Théo par la main et d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, sous le regard abasourdi et rieur de Voldemort.

« Tu es et de loin, l'être le plus intriguant et le plus important qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Harry Potter ! » murmura Voldemort avant de partir vers sa nouvelle salle de classe.

* * *

**Merci de suivre cette fic depuis le début! J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant! **

**Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kikou à tous! Je m'excuse pour mon absence aussi longue mais bon, on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut comme on dit. Enfin bref, voilà ENFIN la suite! lol! J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira, vu le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire! **

_R.A.R. anonymes:_

**Justine: **Merci beaucoup! La suite du prince écarlate? Quand je l'aurais écrite! Non sérieusement je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai pas mal de suites à écrire mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster la suite de cette fic que tu sembles aimer le plus rapidement possible.

**Llilou: **Merci beaucoup! C'est vrai que Dean passe pour un idiot dans ce chapitre! Tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais! lol! En même temps qu'Hermione passait pour une grosse manipulatrice. . Les deux gorilles? Oui, je me suis dit: pourquoi changer leur caractère d'origine? lol! Ouiiiiiiiiiiii, le slash se rapproche de plus en plus! lol! Allez bonne lecture!

**Maxine: **Ravie de savoir que tu aimes et ma fic et mon style, ça fait vraiment plaisir je peux te dire!

**666Naku: **Bah oui, je pouvais pas éloigner trop longtemps les deux protagonistes de mon slash quand même! lol! Désolé, il semble bien que tu aies attendu cette suite vraiment longtemps! Je m'en excuse mais c'est pas toujours facile! En plus, je ne serais ps là la première semaine des vacances donc je ne pourrais ni écrire ni poster! Encore désolé!

_

* * *

_

_« Laisse moi juger de qui j'ai envie de protéger Harry ! » intervint Théo, d'une voix douce avant de faire mine de s'agenouiller devant Voldemort. Evidemment il ne pouvait pas réellement le faire dans les couloirs de Poudlard._

_« Théodore… » commença Voldemort._

_« Oui oui, je l'emmènerais partout avec moi, content ? » râla Harry avant de prendre Théo par la main et d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, sous le regard abasourdi et rieur de Voldemort._

_« Tu es et de loin, l'être le plus intriguant et le plus important qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Harry Potter ! » murmura Voldemort avant de partir vers sa nouvelle salle de classe._

**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :**

« Tu m'as évité une discussion avec le seigneur et je t'en remercie Harry, elles ne sont jamais très agréables ! » sourit Théo.

« Pas de quoi ! » Harry ne put rien ajouter d'autre car tous les Serpentards entraient dans la Grande Salle et venaient s'installer à leurs côtés.

« Séverus a expliqué à tous les Serpentards qui était notre nouveau professeur de DCFM, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il vienne narguer Dumbledore d'aussi près ! » ricana Draco.

« Je voudrais pas vous déranger mais pourquoi Granger et Weasley nous regardent avec un sourire en coin débile ? » intervint Blaise.

« Qui sont Granger et Weasley ? » demanda Alexander.

« Tu vois la touffe de cheveux et la tête de rat là-bas ? Et bien elle, c'est Granger ! Et à côté d'elle, l'ahuri roux avec les tâches de rousseur c'est Weasley ! » répondit Blaise.

« Ils ont l'air de préparer un mauvais coup ! T'as vérifié la nourriture Harry ? » questionna Draco.

« Bien sûr, je ne veux pas me faire empoisonner ! » répliqua Harry en faisant semblant de bouder.

Une mimique qui lui attira le regard de toute la table des Serpentards, le brun était vraiment mignon avec cette moue boudeuse.

« Ils sortent leur baguette ! » cria une première année.

Harry n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour les voir effectuer un sort sur l'ensemble de la table des Serpentards. Une fumée opaque les entoura et quand elle disparut, les trois autres tables purent voir les garçons torse nu alors que les filles tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur poitrine ou leur soutien-gorge.

« Non mais ça va pas ? C'est carrément du harcèlement sexuel là ! » cria Harry en se redressant brusquement, permettant à toute la salle de voir son torse doré fin mais musclé.

Alors que certaines Poufsouffles rougissaient violemment, les Serdaigles poussaient de petits cris aigus et les Gryffondors gloussaient en le montrant du doigt. Les garçons quand à eux , se retenaient à grande peine de courir prendre une douche froide et même les hétéros se demandèrent comment il pouvait être aussi attirant. Voldemort, qui venait de s'asseoir, fronça les sourcils, bien sûr Harry était magnifique et il se réjouissait de le voir sans son polo et sa robe de sorcier mais il n'appréciait vraiment pas tous les regards appréciatifs posés sur lui, pas plus qu'il n'aimait que les Serpentardes soient ainsi humiliées. Alors que les garçons pouvaient être fiers de leur musculature, les filles se devaient de se cacher du regard des autres maisons en se pressant derrière le dos d'un de leur camarade.

Harry quitta la table des Serpentards pour se diriger vers celle des Gryffondors et plus précisément vers Granger et Weasley, qui semblaient plutôt fatigués de cet acte magique.

« Weasley, où sont passés mon polo et ma robe ? » questionna doucereusement Harry.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione en l'interrogeant du regard et celle-ci soupira avant de répondre :

« En fait, tous les hauts ont été détruits ! Mais c'est un faible prix comparé au fait de voir la marque sur les bras de tous ces futurs mangemorts et de pouvoir les envoyer à Azkaban, comme ils le méritent tous ! »

« Vraiment ? Et sur quel bras voit tu une marque, mocheté ? » cracha Harry en montrant la table des Serpentards.

La table des Gryffondors se releva alors soudainement et tous scrutèrent les avant-bras des Serpentards sans qu'aucune marque ne doit visible.

« Elle doit être cachée ! » insista Granger en fronçant les sourcils.

« Peut-être mais ce n'est pas ça qui va nous faire revenir nos vêtements ! » siffla Harry.

« Mr Potter a raison ! Miss Granger, Brown, Patil, Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Longdubat, Thomas et Finnigan, vous devrez donc vous cotiser pour racheter les vêtements de vos camarades qui vous enverront la facture ! Que ce soit clair, Miss et Mr Weasley, vous pouvez ramper s'il le faut mais vous mettrez le même prix que vos camarades ! Et en plus de cela, Gryffondor perd 100 points et vous avez tous une retenue avec moi ce soir ! Bien sûr, Mr le directeur écrira à vos parents également ! » gronda Séverus qui venait de rejoindre Harry.

Voldemort vint les rejoindre à son tour en souriant froidement, il prit Harry par les épaules et ramena le brun à sa table avant qu'il ne jète un sort sur ces déchets. Il leva ensuite sa baguette et tous les Serpentards furent couverts d'autres vêtements de leur garde-robe.

« Dites moi Mr Treiss, pourquoi je me retrouve avec une chemise blanche alors que je portais un polo vert ce matin ? » questionna doucement Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Le blanc vous va mieux et il fait bien trop chaud pour mettre un polo ! » répondit Voldemort avec un clin d'œil.

Harry soupira mais n'argumenta pas en sentant une puissance étrange mais infiniment douce prendre place dans son ventre.

« Vlad ? » chuchota Harry en se redressant, pour la deuxième fois du petit-déjeuner et en parcourant la salle du regard.

Harry sentit de nouveau des petits picotements et partit en courant vers le dortoir.

« Qui est Vlad ? » questionna Voldemort en se tournant vers Draco et Blaise.

« Vlad est quelqu'un d'extrêmement précieux pour Harry mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il est ! » souffla Blaise.

« Ce qu'il est ? » répéta Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vlad n'est pas humain, c'est tout ce qu'a bien voulu nous révéler Harry ! Mais nous pensons que c'est un vampire, un alpha pour être plus précis ! » ajouta Draco.

« Je vois ! Est-il dangereux pour Harry ? » interrogea Voldemort.

« A vrai dire, nous ne l'avons jamais vu ! » répondit Draco.

« Je vais voir ça par moi-même ! » décida Voldemort avant d'appeler Lucius.

* * *

« Vlad ! » cria Harry avant de se jeter dans les bras d'un autre homme, plus grand que lui, avec des cheveux argentés brillant et des yeux bleus éclatants quand ils se fixaient sur Harry mais froids et calculateurs sur toute autre personne que le petit brun qui s'était réfugié dans ses bras.

« Je t'ai autant manqué ? » ricana le dit Vlad.

« Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, on ne s'est pas vu depuis plus de quatre mois ! » bouda Harry en détachant ses bras de Vlad avant de s'éloigner en boudant. Mais Vlad fut plus rapide et le ramena dans ses bras en rigolant.

« Excuse moi, je plaisantais c'est tout ! Toi aussi tu me manquais mais les guerres entre vampires sont de plus en plus fréquentes et je me dois de me faire accepter par tous les vampires ! » expliqua Vlad.

« Vlad, tu ES respecté par tous les vampires ! » grogna Harry.

« Pas par les renégats et tu le sais ! En fait, je leur ai lancé un ultimatum ! Soit ils capitulent et nous ferons comme si rien ne s'était passé soit ils seront tous exterminés ! » sourit Vlad.

Harry soupira, la situation ne paraissait pas trop difficile pour l'argenté et Harry en était rassuré. En fait, l'Angleterre est divisé en quatre zones pour les vampires, le nord, l'est, l'ouest et le sud et chaque zone est dirigé par le seul vampire alpha de la zone. Le Nord est dirigé par Chrisantel Duir, l'Est par Layana Cross, l'Ouest par Zackyam Mizu et le Sud par Vladimir Vyse. Mais les quatre zones ont des problèmes avec les renégats depuis plusieurs années et Vlad a décidé que la révolte de sa zone était terminée, personne ne pouvait contesté son autorité aussi longtemps sans en subir les conséquences. Cela fait maintenant près de six mois qu'il enchaîne victoires sur victoires et entraîne les autres alphas à sévir également sur leur zone.

« Tu restes combien de temps ? » questionna Harry.

« Je ne sais pas trop, plusieurs jours à mon avis, je dois vérifier quelques petites choses près de Poudlard mais de toute façon, tout vampire avec un cerveau sait que s'il s'attaque à toi ou tes amis, il périra de la plus atroce manière qu'il soit ! » sourit Vlad comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Dis moi Vlad, connaîtrais tu un certain Aleksei Daani Potter ? C'est un vampire ! » demanda Harry.

« Aleksei Daani Potter ? Bien sûr que je le connais, c'est le vampire alpha qui dirige tous les vampires de Russie avec son compagnon ! » répondit Vlad.

« Vraiment ? Qui est son calice ? » interrogea le brun.

Mais Vlad n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Voldemort et Lucius. Vlad se leva rapidement et sortit ses canines et ses griffes pour protéger Harry.

« Laisse Vlad, ce ne sont pas des ennemis ! » sourit Harry.

Vlad hocha la tête et rangea ses canines et ses griffes avant de reprendre Harry dans ses bras.

« Vladimir Vyse ? » appela Lucius, incertain.

Vlad leva ses yeux vers le blond et dut se retenir violemment pour ne pas se lever immédiatement et mordre le beau blond dont l'odeur lui faisait perdre la tête. Harry lui sourit narquoisement en comprenant tout de suite la situation avant de manquer d'éclater de rire quand il vit le regard étonné de Lucius posé sur eux.

« C'est bien moi ! Vous êtes Voldemort ? Et vous un Malefoy ? » interrogea Vlad en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chaise plutôt que dans les bras d'Harry qu'il venait de lâcher.

Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata d'un rire cristallin qui dérouta Lucius, amusa Voldemort et calma Vlad. Harry fit un geste de main vers Lucius et l'odeur fut largement réduite pour Vlad, qui remercia le brun d'un coup d'œil.

« Je suis bien Voldemort et il s'agit effectivement d'un Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy pour être exact ! » sourit Voldemort, ayant parfaitement compris la raison qui avait poussé le vampire a enfoncé ses ongles dans la chaise.

« Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? » questionna alors Vlad.

« Ne serait-ce pas à nous de poser la question ? Tu es décidément bien étonnant Harry, connaître le vampire alpha Vladimir Vyse… » déclara Voldemort.

« Harry connaît tous les alphas d'Angleterre ! » répliqua Vlad.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Les vampires ne font pas assez confiance aux sorciers pour les laisser connaître tous les alphas ! » reprit Voldemort.

« Vous dites ça parce que vous avez essayé de nous rencontrer ? Mais vous avez raison, normalement un sorcier ne peut rencontrer plus de deux alphas, cependant vous avez dû vous rendre compte qu'Harry est spécial ! En fait, il a une telle particularité, que tous les plus hauts vampires d'Angleterre veulent le protéger eux-même ! » sourit Vlad.

« Et quelle est cette particularité ? » demanda Voldemort.

« C'est entre les vampires et moi ! » intervint Harry.

« Harry… » commença Voldemort.

« Non, nous étions pourtant d'accord ! J'exécute les missions mais tu n'interfères pas sur ma vie ! » coupa Harry.

« Nous en reparlerons ! » siffla Voldemort.

« Peut-être ! » grogna Harry.

« Au fait, que fait le Seigneur des ténèbres à Poudlard, sur le territoire de Dumbledore ? » questionna Vlad pour changer de conversation.

« J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser moi aussi ! C'est plutôt drôle de voir tous ces étudiants débiles se pâmer sur mon passage ou Dumbledore me parler comme si j'étais son ami, même si je préfèrerais le tuer ! » sourit Voldemort.

« J'imagine bien ! Les vampires font peur mais ils attirent énormément ! » dit Vlad en hochant la tête.

« Comment êtes vous entré à Poudlard ? Dumbledore est au courant ? » interrogea Voldemort.

« Par la porte ! Non, le vieux fou n'est pas au courant, ce serait trop dangereux pour Harry ! » répondit Vlad.

« Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez vous ? » demanda Lucius, intrigué par le vampire.

« La première fois que j'ai vue Harry, il avait six ans et sa tante l'avait envoyé faire des courses à plusieurs kilomètres de chez lui avec seulement un tee-shirt et un pantalon dix fois trop grands pour lui alors qu'il devait bien faire –5°C. Si vous saviez comme il est attirant pour un vampire, son odeur est un vrai délice pour nous et il m'attirait comme un papillon vers la lumière. Je me suis approché de lui pour le voir de plus près et c'est là que j'ai été le plus surpris ! » sourit Vlad.

**FLASH-BACK**

**« Vous êtes un vampire ? » demanda le petit garçon avec ses beaux yeux verts étincelants.**

**« Comment es tu au courant petit ? » questionna Vlad.**

**« Sèv, Moony et Paddy m'ont déjà raconté comment ils étaient et votre aura est plutôt jolie ! » sourit Harry en observant les paillettes rouge sombre qui gravitaient autour de l'homme.**

**« Mon aura ? Tu vois les auras ? Etonnant ! » souffla Vlad en s'approchant du petit garçon.**

**« Dites, vous allez boire mon sang ? » interrogea Harry en tirant le long manteau noir du vampire.**

**« C'est ce que je voulais faire mais je ne sais pas si c'est toujours une bonne idée ! » répondit Vlad en fronçant les sourcils.**

**« Vous êtes un alpha et vous n'avez toujours pas de calice ! » commenta Harry en détaillant toujours le bel homme devant lui.**

**« Exact ! Ecoute petit, me laisserais tu goûter un peu de ton sang ? Juste pour vérifier quelque chose ! » déclara Vlad.**

**Harry regarda droit dans les yeux du vampire avant de sourire et de dégager son cou. Vlad se demanda se qu'avait vu le petit pour lui faire ainsi confiance mais n'ajouta rien et planta ses canines dans le cou du petit brun qui ne poussa aucun cri de douleur, même sous la douleur.**

**« Incroyable ! » souffla Vlad.**

**« Quoi ? Il est bon mon sang ? Moi, je l'aime pas, je dois toujours le lécher après les coups d'oncle Vernom et ça me donne envie de vomir ! » commenta Harry, toujours en souriant.**

**« Ta famille te bat ? » s'indigna Vlad.**

**« Oui mais Sèv m'a dit qu'un jour, il me vengerait et que ce serait à eux de lécher leur sang ! » répondit ****Harry.**

**« Viens avec moi ! » proposa Vlad en tendant sa main vers le petit garçon.**

**« D'accord mais je dois être revenu dans deux semaines, Paddy vient me chercher ! » sourit Harry en attrapant la main du vampire.**

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

« Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai sortilèges là ! » prévint Harry avant d'embrasser Vlad sur la joue et de sortir.

« Bien, moi aussi je dois y aller ! » sourit Vlad en serrant la main de Voldemort.

Il s'apprêtait à serrer la main de Lucius quand une autre idée lui vint en tête, il sourit diaboliquement et attrapa la main de Lucius en le tirant vers son torse. Lucius, déséquilibré lui tomba dans les bras et Vlad lui embrassa légèrement le cou avant de se transformer en chauve-souris et de partir. Lucius, hébété, se tenait le cou là où Vlad avait posé ses lèvres.

« Mais ? Qu'est-ce que… ? » bégaya Lucius.

« Il t'a marqué ! » ricana Voldemort.

« Pardon ? » hurla Lucius en faisant apparaître un miroir.

« Mais non, pas ce genre de marque ! Il a posé son odeur sur toi, aucun autre vampire ne s'approchera de toi ! » expliqua Voldemort en soupirant.

* * *

« Harry, pourrais-je te parler quelques minutes ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« C'est que j'ai cours de Sortilèges là ! » répondit Harry.

« Ca ne sera pas long ! » sourit Dumbledore.

« Comme vous voulez ! » soupira Harry.

« Bien ! C'est au sujet de ton avenir ! Que souhaiterais tu faire plus tard ? » questionna Dumbledore.

« Enchanteur ! » dit clairement Harry, Dumbledore ne devait en aucune façon connaître ses pouvoirs de guérisseur.

« Oui, le professeur Flitwick m'a déjà parler de tes étonnantes capacités dans cette matière mais comme tu es excellent partout, je voulais juste savoir dans quoi tu te spécialiserais ! » déclara Dumbledore.

« Puis-je aller en cours, professeur ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Bien sûr Harry ! »

**Connard !**

Harry partait vers sa salle quand il sentit la magie autour de lui changer brusquement, il se retourna vivement et put voir que devant lui, se tenaient une trentaine de vampires qui le regardaient en souriant.

« Et merde ! » chuchota Harry.

« C'est donc toi, le sorcier si précieux de nos_chers_alphas ? » questionna le vampire, qui devait être le chef du groupe. Il avait de longs cheveux violets très foncés et des yeux de la même couleur en amande, il portait un long manteau en cuir noir recouvrant un pantalon de la même couleur et de la même matière que la veste et un tee-shirt rouge sang.

« Vous êtes les renégats ? » souffla Harry en regardant discrètement autour de lui, il était fort mais une trentaine de vampires surpuissants était peut-être un peu trop pour lui, surtout que le chef semblait presque du niveau d'un alpha.

« Bien vu gamin ! Tu sais que ton odeur est délicieuse ? » ricana un autre vampire proche du chef. Il devait sûrement être le second du groupe, il avait, lui, les cheveux blonds mais coupés courts et des yeux bleus aussi froids et tranchants que la glace.

« On me l'a déjà dit ! Puis je savoir ce que font les renégats à Poudlard ? Vous venez nous demander asile ? » ironisa Harry bien qu'il sache parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas mais il devait gagner du temps. Il se passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux avant de la refermer de toute ses forces sur le bracelet de Voldemort et d'appeler mentalement ce dernier à l'aide, bien qu'il sache que cela ne servirait à rien.

« Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça ! Nous avons simplement attendu que l'alpha soit loin pour nous introduire à Poudlard en manipulant une crétine d'élève qui nous a gentiment invité dans l'école. Son cadavre doit d'ailleurs être en train de se décomposer dans le vieux placard de l'entrée ! » répondit le blond.

« Tais toi Zephyr ! Le gamin savait parfaitement tout cela, il veut simplement gagner du temps ! » ricana le chef.

Harry tressaillit et se mordit la lèvre, en plus d'être puissant, le vampire était diablement intelligent.

« Nous venons pour toi Harry Potter et je te conseille de nous suivre bien sagement ! Nous avons besoin de toi donc il ne te sera fait aucun mal, pour le moment ! » acheva le chef.

« Pour qui me prenez vous ? Vous n'êtes que des exclus de votre propre peuple alors ne croyez pas que je vais me laisser faire comme ça ! » cracha Harry en sortant sa baguette pour faire diversion.

« Tu es intéressant, sorcier, mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Recevoir la marque des quatre alphas n'est pas une mince affaire et nous allons en profiter ! » cingla le chef.

Harry prit une bouffée d'air, c'est dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait d'avoir demandé à Théo de l'attendre avec les autres, et jeta un stupéfix à l'aide de sa baguette suivit d'une boule de feu de l'autre main. Si le vampire évita largement le premier sort, il fut tellement surpris du deuxième qu'il se le prit de plein fouet et atterrit une dizaine de mètres plus loin, s'encastrant dans l'épée de l'armure du couloir et se désintégrant.

« C'est dans ces moments là que je ne regrette pas d'avoir lu tous ces bouquins de Maths ! » ricana Harry en regardant le chef, qui semblait abasourdi.

« Tu veux dire que tu avais tout calculé ? » questionna Zephyr.

« Bien sûr ! Je suis un Serpentard, pas un Gryffondor, je réfléchis avant d'agir ! » répliqua Harry.

« Clauss, l'alpha revient ! » intervint un vampire qui se trouvait à l'arrière.

« Bien, on se dépêche, il nous faut le gosse avant son retour ! » ordonna Clauss.

Les vampires hochèrent la tête et entourèrent Harry, qui s'entoura d'un bouclier blanc et qui se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour que son boucliers résiste à tous les coups des vampires.

« Bon sang ! Dépêchez vous, on a plus beaucoup de temps ! » grogna Zephyr.

« Quel puissance magique ! » murmura Clauss pour lui même en redoublant ses coups sur le bouclier.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il les retenait depuis plus de dix minutes déjà et ni Vlad ni Voldy n'étaient là, il tomba alors à genoux mais maintenu son bouclier, bien que moins résistant. Clauss réussit enfin après un certain temps à percer un côté du bouclier et s'apprêtait à entrer à l'intérieur quand il évita de justesse une lame de foudre jaune qui frappa un autre vampire, qui partit en poussière.

« Tu as encore des forces après tout ça ? » s'étonna Clauss en s'approchant doucement d'Harry pour ne pas se faire blesser par une quelconque attaque surprise du brun.

Harry voyait déjà sa vue se troubler mais sentait toujours le chef s'approcher de lui, il puisa une dernière fois dans ses forces et envoya une rafale de magie brut tout autour de lui avant de s'évanouir. Clauss fut grandement surpris en voyant toute l'énergie qu'il restait au petit sorcier et évita la rafale de justesse. Quand la fumée, due aux décombres se dissipa, Clauss put constater qu'il restait moins d'une dizaine de vampires dans leurs rangs, sept pour être plus précis.

« Il a de sacrés pouvoirs dis donc ! » rigola Zephyr en voyant les dégâts.

« Nous devons partir, tout le monde a dû sentir la vague de magie ! » ordonna Clauss en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

* * *

Voldemort faisait cours à des abrutis de troisième année de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle quand il sentit un picotement désagréable dans son ventre.

« Lisez les pages 365 et 366 de votre manuel, je m'absente un moment ! Je vous interrogerais à mon retour, si un seul d'entre vous a préféré s'amuser au lieu de lire, je peux vous assurer qu'il le regrettera ! » déclara Voldemort avant de sortir et de se rendre dans ses appartements où Lucius se tenait le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Je ne sais pas maître ! C'est comme si vous faisiez en sorte que notre punition se fasse par l'intermédiaire de la marque, elle est brûlante ! » expliqua Lucius en se retenant de crier de douleur.

Voldemort s'apprêtait à répondre quand Séverus, Théo, Draco et Blaise entrèrent à leur tour, se tenant également le bras.

« Vous aussi ? » s'étonna Voldemort avant de sentir une violente douleur dans le ventre.

« My lord, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Séverus en voyant son lors grimacer quelque peu sous la douleur.

« Harry ! » chuchota Voldemort en comprenant.

« Quoi Harry ? » interrogèrent les jeunes en grimaçant, la douleur était horrible.

« C'est lui qui nous appelle par l'intermédiaire de la marque ou de vos bracelets ! Il a des problèmes, suivez moi ! » ordonna Voldemort en sortant en courant et en suivant l'aura de Harry qui faiblissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion de magie pure ne se fasse sentir quelques couloirs plus loin, où ils coururent le plus vite possible.

* * *

Vlad était à plusieurs kilomètres de Poudlard et exterminait des vampires renégats quand le dernier d'entre eux se releva en souriant. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et appela des renforts, une dizaine d'autres vampires.

« Vous croyez que vous me battrez de cette façon ? » ricana Vlad.

« Non mais nous te ferons perdre pas mal de temps ! » sourit l'autre.

« Du temps ? Pou…Harry ? » grogna Vlad en sentant l'appel du petit brun.

« On dirait que tu as compris ! » rigola le vampire en envoyant deux de ses congénères sur Vlad qui les extermina rapidement.

« S'ils touchent à un seul de ses cheveux, je peux vous assurer que vous mourrez tous dans d'horribles souffrances, sales cafards ! » cria Vlad, alors que ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus meurtriers.

Les vampires frissonnèrent de peur mais continuèrent le combat, ils mourraient pour que leur chef mène à bien sa mission. Vlad mit cinq minutes à tous les tuer et se changea rapidement en chauve-souris avant de voler le plus rapidement possible vers Poudlard. Il sentait la magie d'Harry faiblir de plus en plus et il venait d'arriver à une centaine de mètres de Poudlard quand il ressentit l'explosion de magie d'Harry.

* * *

« Lâche le ! » ordonna Voldemort en voyant Harry inconscient dans les bras du vampire.

« Désolé mais il n'en est pas question ! » ricana Clauss.

« Il est à nous maintenant ! » sourit Zephir.

« Faites ce qu'il vous dit ! » intervint Vlad, une aura de colère l'entourant et ses cheveux argentés volant autour de lui.

« Vladimir Vyse ! Quelle surprise ! » ironisa Clauss.

« Clauss Maestrom ! Un des cinq grands généraux du chef des renégats ! Que comptez vous faire avec Harry ? » questionna Vlad en sortant ses canines et ses griffes.

« Nous en servir ! » répondit vaguement Zephyr en avançant ses canines vers le cou d'Harry.

« N'essaye même pas ! » gronda une voix de femme.

Les sorciers et les vampires se retournèrent vivement, devant eux se tenaient les trois autres alphas et ils semblaient très en colère. Layana Cross est la femme qui a pris la parole, elle a de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux jaunes et porte une longue robe rouge, ouverte sur sa cuisse droite, une beauté fatale pour résumer. A sa gauche, se tenait un homme qui semblait n'avoir qu'une vingtaine d'années alors qu'il en avait plus de 500, Chrisantel Duir est un vrai canon avec ses courts cheveux blancs et ses yeux bleus très clair ; son pantalon en lin noir et son débardeur de la même couleur. Et de l'autre côté se tenait Zackyam Mizu, le vampire le plus drôle qu'Harry n'ait jamais rencontré bien qu'en ce moment, il soit loin d'être de bonne humeur ; ses cheveux rouges volant autour de lui et ses yeux orangés lançant des éclairs.

« Les quatre alphas se sont déplacés pour lui ? Mais qui est-il ? » s'étonna Zephyr en regardant attentivement Harry.

« Quelqu'un sur qui tu n'aurais jamais dû poser tes sales pattes ! » grogna Zack en s'élançant rapidement avant de planter ses ongles dans le cœur de cinq vampires, ne laissant en vie que les deux plus important, Clauss et Zephyr.

« Vous n'êtes pas en état de marchander, nous sommes plus forts et plus nombreux ! Rendez nous Harry et nous ne vous tuerons pas ! » siffla Chris.

Clauss serra fortement les dents, même avec le garçon en otage, ils n'avaient aucune face aux sorciers et aux quatre alphas réunis. Il respira profondément, regarda brièvement Zephir avant de prendre la parole :

« Jurez sur vos titres d'alphas que vous nous laisserez partir si on vous rend le gamin ! »

Les alphas serrèrent les poings mais hochèrent la tête, la vie d'Harry était plus importante que de les tuer.

« Mais Clauss… » commença Zephir.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Pars le premier ! » ordonna Clauss.

Zephir voulut tenir tête au vampire aux cheveux violets mais un regard de celui-ci l'en dissuada. Il jeta un dernier regard noir à ses ennemis avant de se transformer et de sortir par la fenêtre. Clauss déposa ensuite Harry au sol et suivit l'autre vampire sur une dernière parole :

« Nous l'aurons, soyez en sûr ! »

Voldemort soupira, il aurait pu les tuer tellement facilement sans blesser Harry mais il ne pouvait pas encore griller sa couverture et l'utilisation de magie noire se ferait immédiatement sentir par le vieux fou. Il grogna doucement et prit Harry dans ses bras avant d'annuler le sort des vampires qui empêchait aux élèves et aux professeurs d'entrer dans ce périmètres.

« Vous devriez partir pour le moment ! » conseilla t'il aux quatre alphas.

« Nous reviendrons quand il sera réveillé ! » dit Vlad en hochant la tête.

« On va aller se dégourdir un peu, j'ai besoin de tuer quelques renégats après tout ça ! » ajouta Zack en craquant ses doigts.

« Ils vont regretter de s'en être pris à Harry alors qu'il était marqué par nous quatre ! » termina Layana.

« Le retour des quatre vampires tueurs ! » sourit Voldemort envoyant les quatre alphas se transformer et quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » questionna Dumbledore en voyant les dégâts et Harry dans les bras du professeur de DCFM.

« Il a été attaqué par des vampires et n'a pu se protéger qu'en lançant une vague de magie surpuissante, ce qui explique les dégâts ! » expliqua Voldemort.

« Je vois ! Pourquoi ces vampires voulaient-ils tuer Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Peut-être qu'ils étaient à la solde de Vous-savez-qui ! » répondit Voldemort en rigolant intérieurement, il n'avait jamais dit au vieux que les vampires voulaient tuer Harry car si cela avait été le cas, il serait déjà mort.

« Sûrement ! » approuva Dumbledore.

« Albus, nous avons retrouvé un cadavre dans un placard du hall, il a été tué par les vampires ! » cria le professeur Chourave en courant, suivie de près par Mme Pomfresh.

« Qui ? » interrogea Dumbledore.

« Lavande Brown ! » répondit Mme Pomfresh.

« Je vois ! C'est un coup dur aujourd'hui pour Poudlard ! Je ferais une annonce aux élèves quand Mr Potter sera réveillé ! Pourriez vous l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? » demanda Dumbledore à Vodlemort.

« Bien sûr » dit Voldemort en hochant la tête et en emmenant le brun vers l'infirmerie, suivi des trois amis du brun.

« Au fait, où est mon père ? » questionna Draco.

« Il s'est éclipsé quand j'ai rompu le sort d'éloignement et de silence ! Et où sont Alexander et Elyan ? » reprit Voldemort en déposant Harry dans un lit.

« Ils voulaient nous suivre mais comme leur marque ne les brûlaient pas, on les a enfermés dans le dortoir pour venir jusqu'au bureau du professeur Rogue ! » sourit Blaise.

« Ils n'ont pas réussi à défaire votre sort ? » s'étonna Voldemort, Elyan était vraiment puissant.

« On a utilisé un sort combiné, ils ne pourront pas sortir avant un bon bout de temps ! » ricana Draco.

« Je vois ! Allez les délivrer et expliquez leur la situation ! » ordonna Voldemort.

Les jeunes sorciers approuvèrent et sortirent après un dernier regard pour Harry, inconscient dans son lit. Voldemort soupira et embrassa le front du garçon.

« Il n'y a que toi pour t'attirer ce genre d'ennuis ! » sourit Voldemort avant de quitter l'infirmerie quand Mme Pomfresh y entra.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié et que vous me laisserez pleinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn de reviews! lol! Bisoux!**

**Sakura007**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou me revoilà ! Je SAIS que j'ai été longue mais le bac approche et je préfère avoir mon bac plutôt que de continuer mes fics ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je le fais dès que j'ai un moment de libre. Sinon je remercie tout le monde pour leurs reviews. Je n'y réponds pas personnellement parce que je dois partir au lycée mais c'est vraiment gentil à vous de me soutenir !

* * *

_« Je vois ! Allez les délivrer et expliquez leur la situation ! » ordonna Voldemort._**

_Les jeunes sorciers approuvèrent et sortirent après un dernier regard pour Harry, inconscient dans son lit. Voldemort soupira et embrassa le front du garçon._

_« Il n'y a que toi pour t'attirer ce genre d'ennuis ! » sourit Voldemort avant de quitter l'infirmerie quand Mme Pomfresh y entra._

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux quand la voix d'Aleksei se fit entendre dans sa tête :

« Nous nous reverrons très bientôt Harry ! »

« Je l'espère bien ! » pensa Harry avant d'ouvrir les yeux puis de les refermer immédiatement en voyant tout ce blanc autour de lui.

« Mr Potter ? Comment vous sentez vous ? » demanda Mme Pomfresh.

« Vidé ! » répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas, vous avez utilisé les ¾ de votre magie contre ces maudits vampires, vous avez eu plus de chance que cette pauvre jeune fille ! Ils lui brisé la nuque, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas vidé de son sang ! Ce sont des vampires quand même… » commença Mme Pomfresh.

« Quand pourrais-je sortir ? » questionna Harry, la coupant dans son délire sur les vampires malfaisants.

« Et bien j'aurais préféré vous garder ici mais le directeur vous attend dans la Grande Salle pour commencer son discours donc je vais vous laisser vous habiller et vous rejoindrez ensuite vos camarades ! » répondit Mme Pomfresh avant de sortir.

Harry soupira et enfila une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et sa robe de sorcier avant de quitter l'infirmerie et d'ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle, faisant se tourner tous les regards vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil moqueur avant de s'asseoir entre Théo et Blaise, en face de Draco. Il n'eut même pas le temps de décrocher un mot que Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Mes enfants, aujourd'hui est un jour bien triste pour la communauté des sorciers. Vous ne le savez pas encore mais plus tôt dans la journée, un groupe de vampires s'est infiltré à Poudlard en hypnotisant une élève. Une fois entré dans le château, ils ont malheureusement tué cette élève, qui n'était autre que Lavande Brown, une merveilleuse enfant de la maison de Gryffondor, brillant par son courage et sa joie de vivre… »

« Tu parles, c'était qu'une emmerdeuse cette fille, toujours à faire circuler les rumeurs les plus connes dans tout Poudlard avec sa mocheté de copine, Patil ! » soupira Pansy.

« …ils ont également tenté de tuer Mr Potter qui a heureusement réussi à en réchapper grâce à l'aide de vos professeurs de DCFM et de potions… » continua Dumbledore.

« S'il savait que ce sont d'autres vampires qui t'ont sauvé ! » ricana Draco.

« Elle avait un copain Brown ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, une copine ! » répondit Théo, abattu, encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu protéger Harry.

« Patil ? » questionna Blaise.

« Patil est hétéro, elle sort avec Hanson, un Serdaigle ! Brown sortait avec Weasley ! » lâcha Théo.

« Quoi ? Weasley est lesbienne ? Son frère le sait ? » interrogea Draco, un plan déjà en tête.

« Non, à ce qui paraît, il est vachement homophobe ! » dit Théo.

« Ca existe encore les homophobes chez les sorciers ? Plus de la moitié de la population l'est ! » s'indigna Alexander.

« Ouais mais plus con que Weasley, tu trouves pas ! » souffla Blaise.

« …C'est pourquoi je vous demande une minute de silence pour cette mort tragique ! » termina Dumbledore en se rasseyant silencieusement.

Les élèves, même de Serpentard, se turent pendant une minute, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Seuls les pleurs de Patil et de Weasley se faisaient entendre dans la Grande Salle et quand la minute fut passée, Draco ne put s'empêcher de passer à l'attaque.

« Bon sang, Weasley, c'était qu'une minute de silence alors t'aurais pu t'arrêter de chialer deux secondes pour lui faire hommage. Même si c'était ta copine, elle méritait bien ça après tout ! Ca vaut aussi pour toi Patil ! » cracha Draco.

« Arrête de dire des conneries la fouine, c'est normal qu'elles pleurent pour une amie ! » siffla Hermione.

« Oh mais elle et Weasley étaient plus qu'amies si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » ricana Draco.

« Arrête de dire des conneries Malefoy, ma sœur n'est pas lesbienne, c'est écoeurant ! » déclara Ron avec une grimace de dégoût avant que sa sœur ne se mette à pleurer de plus belle.

« Tu dates de quel siècle Weasley pour te permettre ce genre de remarque ? Je te signale que si les grossesses mâles existent sans prendre de potions, c'est pas pour rien. Par contre, l'homophobie est un délit selon la loi magique alors je te conseille de la fermer car tu te mettrais plus de la moitié de l'école à dos dans le cas contraire ! » intervint Harry.

« Un délit ? » cria Hermione, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire tous les livres des lois du monde magique.

« Oui, depuis deux ans, passible de deux ans d'enfermement à Azkaban et de 10.000 gallions d'amende, que Weasley ne pourrait certainement jamais payé, surtout qu'il doit déjà nous rembourser nos fringues ! » rigola Harry.

« Bien, maintenant que tout est dit ! Il est temps de manger ! » intervint Dumbledore en faisant apparaître les plats.

Les élèves commencèrent alors à manger quand un vieux hibou entra dans la Grande Salle et délivra une enveloppe rouge devant Weasley. Celui-ci devint vite aussi rouge que l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit en tremblant, elle s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs alors qu'une voix magiquement amplifiée résonnait dans toute la salle, la voix de la mère Weasley.

« Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley ! Comment avez vous osé faire ça ? Ne pensez vous pas que nous avons déjà assez de problèmes d'argent ? Faire disparaître les vêtements des autres élèves, non mais à quoi pensiez vous ? J'espère pour vous, que vous vous êtes au moins excusez ! C'est vraiment indigne d'un Gryffondor, et j'en viens à penser qu'il aurait mieux valu vous garder à la maison ! Je te préviens tout de suite, Ronald Weasley, je payerais la part de ta sœur mais tu vas devoir trouver un travail pendant les vacances pour payer la tienne ! Tu es majeur, il est temps que tu répares tes bêtises tout seul ! Quand à toi Ginevra, tu n'es pas prête de recevoir de nouveau de l'argent de poche ni de sortir ! Encore une bêtise de ce genre et vous rendrez directement à la maison, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Et l'enveloppe s'évapora sous le rire des étudiants de la Grande Salle avant que les deux Weasley ne partent en courant, suivis par leur groupe de Gryffondor. Harry se leva en souriant avant de s'adresser aux élèves de sa maison :

« Dorénavant, vous pourrez venir manger à l'heure que vous le souhaitez ! Utilisez juste le sort Révélato sur chacun de vos aliments ! »

« Tu vas où Harry ? » demanda Théo.

« Voir Treiss, j'aimerais bien qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure ! » répondit Harry.

Théo se leva alors et suivit Harry vers le bureau de Voldemort, Harry frappa mais comme personne ne répondait, il ouvrit la porte et se figea devant le spectacle. Voldemort était en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche un homme aux cheveux mi-longs châtain et aux yeux dorés qui avait posé ses mains sur les fesses du mage noir. Harry sentit quelque chose lui tordre douloureusement le ventre mais n'en tint pas compte, habitué à la douleur depuis longtemps et examina l'aura de l'invité de Voldemort. Elle était aussi belle que celle des vampires et semblable à celle de Rémus, l'invité est donc un loup-garou et un puissant vu les vagues de couleur vert sombre qui planaient autour de lui. Harry s'apprêtait à repartir en arrière et revenir plus tard quand le loup-garou le remarqua à son odeur.

« Puré, j'ai vraiment l'impression de sentir mauvais avec les vampires et les loup-garous ! » pensa Harry avant de prendre Théo par le bras et de lui chuchoter :

« Il est comme Moony, nous reviendrons plus tard ! »

Il refermait ma porte quand l'homme la bloqua avec sa main et attrapa le bras d'Harry.

« Vous êtes peut-être un invité du maître mais je vous conseille de le lâcher ! » grogna Théo en pointant sa baguette sous la gorge du loup-garou.

« Range cette baguette Théodore ! » ordonna Voldemort qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Pas temps qu'il n'aura pas lâcher Harry ! Je préfère éviter que ce qui s'est passé avec les vampires ne se reproduise avec les loup-garous ! » insista Théo.

« Tu me désobéis, Théodore ? » siffla Voldemort en plissant les yeux alors que l'homme tenait toujours Harry.

« Putain mais lâche moi, merde ! » s'énerva Harry en envoyant valser le loup-garou qui se remit facilement sur ses pieds avec un sourire encore plus grand.

« Tu es puissant, c'est bien ! » sourit le loup-garou.

Harry haussa un sourcil et regarda Voldemort en croisant les bras.

« C'est le chef des loup-garous du sud, Aradon Joon ! Il est venu pour parler d'une alliance ! » expliqua Voldemort.

« Magnifique, en plein Poudlard ? Non mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ? Tu sais très bien qu'il est facile de repérer les loup-garous pour les vampires et que les quatre alphas ne sont pas loin ! Et en plus, cet abruti n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre sa fichue odeur sur moi ! Rien de tel pour énerver les vampires qui détestent les loup-garous ! » cria Harry après avoir posé un sort de silence.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça Harry, je te laisse des libertés mais il y a des limites à tout ! » dit Voldemort en élevant la voix.

« Rien à foutre putain ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que vont faire les vampires en sentant cette odeur sur moi ! Bon sang, Voldy, ils vont être fous furieux et seraient capables de réduire Poudlard en miettes et ton ami avec par la même occasion ! » répliqua Harry.

« Il a raison, tu sais ! » intervint Aradon.

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as touché ? » s'énerva Voldemort.

« Je ne savais pas que les vampires étaient si proches de Poudlard ! D'ailleurs, je les sens, ils ne vont plus tarder ! » sourit Aradon.

« Endoloris ! » lança Voldemort sur Aradon qui tomba au sol en combattant la douleur.

Le mage noir fut interrompu dans son sort par la porte qui fut totalement détruite, laissant la place à quatre vampire alpha particulièrement furieux.

« Et voilà ! » soupira Harry.

« Harry, viens ici ! » appela Zackyam.

« Salut Zack, ça faisait un bail ! » sourit timidement Harry en se plaçant dans les bras de Zackyam qui referma son étreinte sur le petit sorcier.

« Comment as tu osé touché un sorcier placé sous notre protection, Aradon Joon ? » commença Layana.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? S'il est attirant pour un vampire, il l'est aussi pour un loup-garou ! » répliqua Aradon.

« Nous allons te faire regretter de l'avoir touché ! » siffla Chris en sortant ses canines et ses griffes.

« Quatre contre un ? Vous y allez fort dis donc ! » soupira Aradon avant de siffler, faisant apparaître trois autres hommes autour de lui.

Zack déposa Harry dans un coin et se prépara lui aussi au combat, cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il rêvait de mettre une raclée aux loup-garous mais la loi voulait qu'il ait une bonne raison pour le faire, et il l'avait enfin.

Harry regarda Voldemort avec un air noir, c'était de sa faute tout ce qui se passait en ce moment et si un des vampires était blessé ou tué, il lui en voudrait pendant très longtemps. Les vampires s'élancèrent sur les loup-garous et Théo se précipita aux côtés d'Harry pour le protéger des sorts perdus. Quand un sort lancé par Aradon se dirigea droit vers le cœur de Vlad, le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il fit apparaître un mur de glace devant la vampire où le sort ricocha et toucha un des loup-garous à la jambe. Harry soupira de soulagement et vit son mur de glace disparaître pour laisser place à une petite fée bleue, trop jeune pour utiliser ses ailes et voler loin du combat. Harry fronça les sourcils et courut en plein milieu du champ de bataille, prendre la petite fée dans ses bras, oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Voldemort, qui observait le combat en silence remarqua immédiatement la petite fée, conséquence du sort de glace d'Harry. En voyant le petit brun se jeter en plein milieu de la bataille pour attraper la fée, il prit soudain peur, si Harry se prenait les coups lancés par les deux côtés, il en sortirait gravement blessé et tout serait de sa faute. Il se leva à toute vitesse et utilisa sa magie en écartant les bras, les vampires furent balancés contre un mur à droite et les loup-garous contre un mur à gauche.

« Tout va bien Harry ? » demanda Voldemort en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Je n'ai pas pris de sort…mais…je me sens pas très bien ! » bégaya Harry avant de tomber en avant, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes.

Voldemort passa tout de suite une main sur sa hanche et une autre sur son épaule afin de le ramener contre lui, puis de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Dégagez moi le plancher, je ne veux plus vous voir ! » siffla Voldemort.

Aradon hocha la tête, regarda Harry une dernière fois puis disparut avec ses compagnons.

« Nous reviendrons quand Harry nous appellera ! Nous nous excusons mais nos instincts sont multipliés par 10 devant des loup-garous ! » s'excusa Vlad avant de sortir, suivi par les trois autres alphas.

« Maître… » commença Théo.

« C'est valable pour toi aussi Théodore ! » grogna Voldemort.

Théo soupira, il ne servait décidément à rien, puis sortit avant de réparer la porte, heureusement qu'Harry avait pensé au sort de silence. Voldemort remit la pièce en ordre avant de posé Harry sur un canapé, la petite fée bleue assise sur son épaule.

« C'est de ma faute ! » dit la petite fée.

« Tu es l'invocation de la glace, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Oui, normalement les invocations apparaissent bien plus tard dans la vie des sorciers, quand ils sont au sommet de leur puissance, vers 30 ans mais il est si puissant qu'il a réussi à m'appeler plus tôt ! Il n'est pas encore habitué à utilisé autant de magie pour un sort élémentaire qu'il pensait basique ! Vous aussi vous les avez eu tôt, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit la petite fée.

« C'est vrai ! J'avais 18 ans quand l'invocation du vent est apparu devant moi ! » acquiesça Voldemort.

« Les autres ne tarderont plus maintenant que je suis sortie ! Je grandirais en même temps que sa magie ! » expliqua t'elle.

« Et quelle est ton nom ? » interrogea Voldemort.

« Dans ses rêves, il m'a donné le nom de Shiva ! » répondit la petite fée.

« Et bien, Shiva, je crois qu'il est temps que tu réintègres ton maître ! » déclara Voldemort.

« A plus tard ! » sourit Shiva avant de disparaître, faisant se réveiller Harry.

« Comment te sens tu ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Bien ! J'ai vraiment réussi ? Shiva est apparu ? » demanda Harry en regardant tout autour de lui.

« Calme toi Harry ! Oui, elle est apparu ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant pour les invocations des sorciers élémentaires ! » répondit Voldemort.

« Si, Flitwick m'en avait parlé alors j'ai voulu essayé et j'ai cherché tous les livres qui en parlaient ! Ca fait trois mois que je travaille pour ça ! » sourit Harry.

« Je vois ! Tu sais, Harry, ce que tu as vu en arrivant, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… » commença Voldemort.

« Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? Que tu me fais une scène de jalousie à chaque fois que je m'approche trop près d'Alex mais que toi tu embrasses n'importe qui ? Je ne suis pas un objet Voldy et je ne t'appartiens pas ! » le coupa Harry.

« Je n'aime pas Aradon tu sais ! C'est purement sexuel nous deux ! » soupira Voldemort.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, bordel ? Tu mets qui tu veux dans ton lit ! » s'énerva Harry, encore une fois il avait eu mal au ventre en entendant que Voldy couchait avec le loup-garou.

« Tu t'en fous vraiment ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es plus touché par ce que je viens de dire que tu ne le montres ? » reprit Voldemort avant d'empêcher Harry de répondre en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, qu'il remplaça très rapidement par ses propres lèvres.

Ce n'était qu'un chaste baiser, qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir, Harry l'ayant repousser le plus loin possible de lui avant de se lever et de courir vers la porte.

« Je ne suis pas une pute, Voldy ! » cracha Harry avant de sortir en courant.

« Putain mais quel con ! » jura Voldemort en détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

« Enervé ? » sourit Aradon en s'approchant de Voldemort de sa démarche féline.

« Je suis pas d'humeur là, Aradon alors tire toi avant que je ne cède à l'envie de te tuer ! » siffla Voldemort en chassant les mains du loup-garou qui s'aventuraient sur ses fesses.

« J'ai assisté à tout votre petit entretien, tu sais ! » ricana Aradon.

« Avada kedavra ! » cria Voldemort alors qu'Aradon esquivait le sort que de justesse.

« Tu es amoureux de lui, hein ? C'est mal parti, on dirait ! Il est trop pur pour toi ! Il m'intéresse aussi tu sais ? » sourit Aradon.

« Approche toi de lui et je te tue ! » menaça Voldemort.

« Je ne suis pas à ton service, je suis un allié et s'il est à mon goût, je le ferais mien ! » répliqua Aradon avant d'utiliser sa vitesse pour rattraper le brun.

« Cette fois, tu as été trop loin Aradon ! Les loup-garou n'auront plus qu'à se chercher un nouveau roi ! On ne discute pas les ordres de Lord Voldemort ! » déclara Voldemort avant de se mettre à la poursuite d'Aradon et d'Harry.

* * *

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Théo en voyant Harry se jeter sur son lit.

« Rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Quels sont les premiers cours de l'après-midi ? » questionna Harry.

« 2 heures de DCFM et 2 heures de potions ! » répondit Théo.

« Je suis maudit ! » soupira Harry en cherchant ses affaires de cours.

Les deux sorciers s'apprêtaient à sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Aradon, roi des loup-garous. Il ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort et insonorisa la pièce.

« Vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Le maître vous a demandé de quitter Poudlard ! » s'énerva Théo en se plaçant devant Harry.

« Je suis juste venu récupérer ce qui est mien ! » sourit Aradon en regardant Harry.

« Non mais vous êtes pas bien ? Stupéfix ! » siffla Théo.

« Protégo ! Sectusempra ! Endoloris ! » lança Aradon.

Théo grogna et jeta Harry au sol avant de les entourer d'une bulle de protection.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer ! » gronda Aradon avant d'envoyer s'écraser Théo contre un mur.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Théo, selon ses picotements, il avait plusieurs côtes cassées ainsi que sa cheville droite. Il regarda ensuite attentivement son ennemi et lui lança une gigantesque boule de feu.

« Aqua ! » ricana Aradon.

« Ne rigolez pas aussi vite voyons ! » se moqua Harry en voyant sa boule de feu devenir un phénix et traverser l'eau sans dégâts et brûler légèrement une partie du bras gauche du loup-garou.

Aradon serra les poings en sentant la douleur mais sourit en voyant le brun chanceler.

« Erreur de stratégie Harry, tu es encore trop faible pour découvrir tes invocations sans te fatiguer ! »

Harry sentit ses yeux se fermer mais se força à les rouvrir en sentant le loup-garou s'approcher et en entendant les coups donnés sur la porte du dortoir.

« Il a été rapide ! » pesta Aradon avant de se jeter sur Harry, se retrouvant ainsi assis sur le ventre du brun.

Aradon lui releva les mains au-dessus de la tête et approcha ses crocs de l'épaule d'Harry. Mais Harry était loin d'être d'accord, jamais il ne deviendrait un loup-garou sinon il ne pourrait plus approcher les vampires, il s'entoura alors de son bouclier blanc juste au moment où Aradon allait le mordre. Le loup-garou fit un vol plané en arrière et se prit le mur à son tour alors qu'Harry se protégeait dans son bouclier.

« Sors de là ou je tue le gamin ! » gronda Aradon, la main sur la nuque de Théo.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de désactiver son bouclier, Voldemort venait d'apparaître dans le dortoir, accompagné de Vlad, de Séverus et de Lucius. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry comprit pourquoi Voldemort était le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, son aura noire et verte tourbillonnait autour de lui telle un ouragan, ses yeux étaient totalement rouges et une énergie meurtrière l'entourait ;il était magnifique. D'un geste de doigt, Théo atterrit dans les bras de Séverus et Aradon fut collé au mur.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit ce qui t'attendait si tu venais ici ? » siffla Voldemort, la voix aussi tranchante que des dizaines d'épées.

« Je tentais ma chance ! » sourit Aradon.

« Tu voulais le transformer ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! » cria Vlad en prenant un Harry épuisé dans ses bras.

« Et j'aurais réussi si vous ne nous aviez pas interrompu ! » cracha Aradon.

« Avec du chantage ! » commenta Lucius, se retenant pour ne pas le tuer à la place de son maître.

« Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner ! » répliqua le loup-garou.

« Tu me dégoûtes ! » intervint Séverus.

« Je sais que tu me détestais Voldemort, alors pourquoi m'avoir baisé ? » demanda Aradon, sachant qu'ainsi, il réduisait de beaucoup les chances du mage noir avec Harry.

« Et pourquoi aujourd'hui est-ce que tu ne voulais plus ? » continua Aradon.

« Avada kedavra ! » lança Voldemort pour le faire taire, mais Aradon eut le temps de terminer en regardant Harry avant que le sort ne le touche :

« Pourquoi ? Parce tu as un nouveau jouet maintenant ! »

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant tout ça mais se retint, il était un Serpentard après tout. Il se détacha des bras de Vlad et s'approcha de Théo. Il plaça ses mains sur le ventre et la jambe de son ami avant de l'entourer d'une lumière blanche. Théo se réveilla dès que la lumière guérisseuse s'évanouie et regarda rapidement autour de lui : le loup-garou était mort, tué par son maître apparemment toujours fou furieux

puisqu'il paraissait se retenir de ne pas ensorceler de nouveau le cadavre ; Harry était épuisé et…triste ? Théo regarda attentivement le brun et ne pu que confirmer ses doutes, Harry était même plus que triste, il était bouleversé.

« Séverus, donne à Harry des potions énergétiques ! Lucius, retourne au manoir, je t'y rejoindrais après une petite conversation avec le vieux fou ! Séverus, tu nous rejoint avec Harry et ses amis ensuite ! » ordonna Voldemort en faisant disparaître le corps d'Aradon et en remettant la pièce en ordre.

* * *

Voldemort se dirigea vers le bureau de l'autre taré, très en colère, en fait cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle rage. Le loup-garou avait tout gâché, comment Harry pourrait vouloir être avec lui après avoir entendu tout ça ? C'est vrai qu'il haïssait Aradon mais il était un excellent amant, Voldemort pouvait volontiers avouer qu'il n'était qu'un jouet sexuel entre ses mains mais avec Harry c'était différent. Bien sûr il désirait le jeune sorcier mais il voulait aussi le protéger, le voir sourire, discuter avec lui, le prendre dans ses bras…l'aimer ? Voldemort secoua la tête, il n'avait jamais aimé personne mais peut-être que c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Harry, quoiqu'il en soit, tout était gâché, comment pourrait-il séduire le brun après le speech de ce connard de loup-garou ? C'est sur ces très sombres pensées que le lord noir donna le ridicule mot de passe et monta les marches vers le bureau de Dumby avant d'entrer sans frapper.

« Bien le bonjour Mr Treiss, que puis-je pour vous ? » sourit Dumbledore.

**Mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! **pensa Voldemort.

« Je dois malheureusement vous demander la permission de me retirer quelques jours, ma sœur vient de se faire tuer par vous-savez-qui et il faut que je prépare son enterrement et que je remplisse toutes les paperasses administratives ! » demanda le seigneur noir avec un faux sourire triste plaqué sur le visage.

« Et bien, étant donné que ce congé tombe pendant les vacances de noël, je ne vois aucun problème sinon que je suis désolé que vous soyez obligé de vous occuper de cela pendant les fêtes ! » répondit Dumbledore.

« Moi de même ! Les élèves partent ce soir ? » interrogea Voldemort, se demandant si le départ d'Harry et des autres seraient remarqué.

« C'est exact ! » acquiesça Dumbledore.

« Bien, je vous laisse maintenant ! » déclara Voldemort avant de sortir du bureau, de sortir de Poudlard sous le regard curieux des élèves et de transplaner au manoir Jedusor.

Il changea immédiatement sa robe stricte de professeur contre une chemise verte foncée et un pantalon en soie noir avant de se rendre dans sa salle de réunion d'où il appela plusieurs de ses mangemorts.

« Vous nous avez appelé maître ? » demanda Bellatrix en s'inclinant.

Elle s'apprêtait également à lui embrasser le bas de sa robe quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'en portait pas, elle releva la tête d'un coup et tressaillit sous le regard froid de son maître.

« Et bien ? Un problème Bella ? » ricana Voldemort.

« Non aucun mon seigneur ! » répondit immédiatement Bellatrix.

« J'espère bien ! Avery, quand ton fils compte t-il venir se faire poser la marque ? » questionna Voldemort en regardant l'homme placé à droite de Narcissa.

« Il est prêt mon seigneur, il n'attend plus que votre approbation ! » dit Charles Avery.

« Bien, tu me l'amènes demain matin à 10h tapantes ! » ordonna Voldemort.

« Ce sera fait ! »

« Parkinson ! Les élèves de Durmstrang sont également en vacances, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea Voldemort.

« C'est exact mon seigneur ! » approuva l'homme à droite de Bellatrix.

« Comment se porte ton fils ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Très bien mon seigneur, si ce n'est qu'il attend impatiemment la date de son intronisation ! » répondit

Franck Parkinson.

« Excellent, il viendra à la même heure que Nathan Avery ! Qu'en est-il de ta fille, Pansy ? Est-elle déjà fiancée ou la laisses tu choisir elle-même son mari ? » reprit Voldemort.

« Je…nous avons décidé de la laisser choisir puisque aucun sang-pur n'appartient à une famille assez puissante pour se mélanger avec la notre, si ce n'est Malefoy, Zabini, Nott ou Potter mais les quatre ont refusé ! » avoua Parkinson.

« Je vois ! Je ne vais pas interféré sur ton choix Parkinson mais si je tolère qu'elle puisse s'unir avec un sang-mêlé, je refuse qu'elle ne s'entiche d'un moldu ou encore d'un cracmol même sang-pur, est-ce bien clair ? » siffla Voldemort.

« Bien sûr mon seigneur ! » sourit légèrement Parkinson, il n'aurait jamais cru que le maître permettrait à sa fille d'épouser un sang-mêlé.

« Bellatrix, qu'en est-il de ta…mission ? » demanda Voldemort avec un sourire sadique.

« Je…je suis enceinte de trois mois ! » répondit Bellatrix avec un dégoût visible.

« Bien, et qui est le père ? » sourit Voldemort.

« Goyle ! » cracha Bellatrix en frissonnant.

« Oh l'horreur ! » intervint une voix aux portes de la salle de réunion.

« Un peu de tenue Blaise voyons ! » ricana Harry.

« Non mais tu te rends comptes Harry ? Goyle ! Beurk ! T'imagines le bébé ? Oh je sens que je vais vomir ! » pesta Blaise en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

« Ta gueule, sale mioche ! Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? » s'énerva Bellatrix en se levant pour se placer face à Blaise.

« Il me semble que tu as un mari, non ? » répliqua Draco.

Bellatrix semblait prête à se jeter sur son neveu en entendant ses dernières paroles et elle utilisa tout son sang-froid pour répondre calmement mais froidement :

« Disons qu'après sa punition, il ne risque plus de pouvoir violer quelqu'un ! »

Draco n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour éclater de rire, suivi de ses trois amis et du rire plus discret de Lucius et de Séverus.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! » cracha Bellatrix en fixant Harry.

« De toute façon, Lestrange ou Goyle, ça revient au même ! » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Bellatrix s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le brun quand Théo se plaça entre les deux en souriant.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous énerver, c'est mauvais pour le bébé ! » conseilla Théo.

« Mais j'en ai rien à faire moi de ce bébé, qu'il crève, j'en ai rien à foutre ! » s'énerva Bellatrix.

« Voyons Bella, n'oublies pas qu'il doit naître en bonne santé sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer ta punition ! » sourit Voldemort.

« Bien sûr maître ! » dit Bellatrix avant de s'incliner.

« Bella, Parkinson, Avery, vous pouvez nous laisser ! » ordonna Voldemort.

Les portes se fermèrent après leur passage; Lucius, Séverus et Théo s'inclinèrent tandis que les trois autres faisaient un signe de tête. Mais Voldemort n'eut même pas le temps de prendre la parole, Vlad venait d'apparaître en souriant devant eux. Séverus haussa un sourcil tandis que Voldemort se redressa sur son siège, comment le vampire était-il entré ?

« Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta venue, Vyse ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Je voulais juste savoir si vous souhaitiez connaître le nom du nouveau roi des loup-garous ! » répondit Vlad, toujours souriant.

« A ton avis ? » soupira Harry.

« Julian Joon, le frère d'Aradon ! » ricana Vlad.

« J'ose espérer qu'il est pas aussi taré que son frère ! » intervint Théo en se souvenant de son voyage contre le mur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est plutôt…posé comme loup-garou ! Un peu dans le genre de Rémus quoi ! » sourit Vlad.

« Nous rejoindra t-il ? » questionna Voldemort.

« A mon avis oui mais il faudrait que vous vous rencontriez ! » répondit Vlad.

« Bien ! Où comptez vous allez pendant ces vacances ? » questionna Voldemort en regardant les jeunes.

« On passera tous une semaine au manoir Malefoy, on fêtera noël avec nos familles et on finira les vacances chez Harry ! » répondit Draco.

« Séverus ? » interrogea le lord noir.

« Je dois rester à Poudlard la première semaine mais je passerais noël et le reste des vacances avec Harry, Rémus et Sirius ! » dit le maître des potions.

« Bien, nous prendrons le contrôle de Poudlard dans la soirée du 14 février ! Je vous donnerais les détails du plan en temps et en heures ! » décida Voldemort.

Les sorciers hochèrent la tête avant que Voldemort ne reprenne la parole :

« Maintenez, sortez tous, excepté Harry ! »

Les jeunes fixèrent Harry mais obéirent tout de même à leur seigneur et quittèrent la salle de réunion avec les adultes. Voldemort ferma la salle et l'insonorisa avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Toi et moi, on doit parler ! » déclara Voldemort.

* * *

**Laissez des reviews please !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Désolé pour les réponses aux reviews mais je passe rapidement là. Je viens de finir le bac philo et je prépare celui de physique-chimie donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mes fics ou à tout ce qui se trouve sur mon ordi! Encore désolé, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop! **

_

* * *

_

_Les sorciers hochèrent la tête avant que Voldemort ne reprenne la parole :_

_« Maintenez, sortez tous, excepté Harry ! »_

_Les jeunes fixèrent Harry mais obéirent tout de même à leur seigneur et quittèrent la salle de réunion avec les adultes. Voldemort ferma la salle et l'insonorisa avant de se tourner vers Harry._

_« Toi et moi, on doit parler ! » déclara Voldemort._

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi ! » mentit Harry.

« Ne me mens pas Harry, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux que nous parlions ! » soupira Voldemort.

« Et alors ? Je te l'ai déjà dit et je le répète, tu peux coucher avec qui tu veux, je n'en ai rien à faire ! » cracha Harry.

Bien sûr il sentait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge mais Voldemort ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, jamais il ne deviendrait la putain du sorcier. Evidemment, il savait que c'était plus qu'un coup de cœur qu'il ressentait pour le mage noir mais jamais il ne l'avouerait quitte à devoir souffrir en le voyant avec d'autres.

« C'est encore un mensonge Harry, je le sens ! » répliqua Voldemort.

« Tu le sens ? Non, au contraire, tu ne sens rien du tout ! Maintenant, laisse moi partir, j'ai du travail ! » siffla Harry.

« Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que l'affaire ne sera pas réglée ! » déclara Voldemort.

« Mais elle l'est ! Tu veux te servir de moi et je ne veux pas, l'affaire est close ! » cria Harry en tentant par tous les moyens d'ouvrir la porte.

« Tu te trompes Harry, je ne veux pas me servir de toi ! Aradon a menti, pour moi tu es loin d'être un objet sexuel ! C'est vrai que je me suis servi d'Aradon et je ne le regrette pas parce que je le détestais mais tu es différent Harry ! Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne veux pas te voir dans mon lit mais je veux aussi que tu y restes jusqu'au matin, je veux qu'on puisse discuter tous les deux en se levant, je veux te protéger, je veux que tu sois à moi Harry James Potter, corps cœur et âme ! »

Au fur et à mesure de la tirade de Voldemort, Harry avait arrêté de bombarder la porte de sorts d'ouverture et écoutait attentivement le mage noir, qui se rapprochait lentement de lui, jusqu'à lui encercler la taille et le ramener contre son torse.

« Alors Harry, tu me crois maintenant ? » souffla Voldemort à l'oreille du brun avant de lui en lécher le lobe.

Harry frissonna sous la sensation et posa l'arrière de sa tête sur le torse du mage noir avant de répondre en souriant :

« Je peux te donner une chance, en effet, Tom ! »

Tom retourna Harry et rapprocha doucement ses lèvres de celles d'Harry, afin de lui laisser le temps de s'éloigner s'il ne voulait pas mais le petit brun n'en fit rien, ce fut même lui qui scella leur baiser. Tom sourit et rapprocha encore le brun de lui pendant qu'Harry passait ses bras autour de cou de Tom. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'air leur manqua qu'ils se séparèrent.

« Draco doit m'attendre ! » souffla Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

Tom réfléchit un quart de seconde avant de poser sa bouche sur le cou d'Harry, qui rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir.

« Voilà ! Maintenant, tout le monde pourra voir que tu es chasse gardée ! » sourit Tom en fixant le suçon qu'il venait de faire sur le cou du brun.

« Et bien, je ne te savais pas si possessif ! » ricana Harry avant de se détacher des bras du seigneur noir pour rejoindre ses amis.

Tom lui redonna un léger baiser avant d'ouvrir la porte et de laisser le petit brun partir.

« Bien, maintenant il faut que tout soit prêt pour la prise de Poudlard ! » se dit Voldemort avant d'appeler deux de ses mangemorts.

Ce fut deux femmes qui entrèrent dans le salon et qui s'agenouillèrent aux pieds Voldemort, attendant ses ordres.

« Isabella, as tu réussi à t'approprier le nouveau local à Pré-au-lard ? » questionna Voldemort.

Isabella Andrews née Nott, femme de d'une très grande beauté aux long cheveux bruns ondulés, aux yeux azurés, et à la fine silhouette. Elle est l'une des femmes mangemorts les mieux placés au niveau de la hiérarchie depuis la chute de Bellatrix Lestrange dans l'estime du seigneur noir. Née dans une des familles les plus cotées du monde sorcier et descendante d'une très longue lignée de sang-pur, elle s'engagea auprès de Voldemort dès ses 17 ans pour le plus grand bonheur de sa famille. Reléguée aux missions de séduction à ses débuts, elle s'attaque rapidement à des missions de plus en plus importantes sans jamais échouer. Elle fut envoyée à ses 20 ans dans une ville mi-sorcière mi-moldue pour en exterminer la population moldue et tomba sous le charme de Mattéo Andrews, sorcier au sang mêlé. Son mariage fut célébré un an plus tard, approuvé par le lord noir mais pas par sa famille qui se mit à la haïr ; elle aurait d'ailleurs été reniée si le lord noir n'était pas intervenu en sa faveur. Isabella protégée par le lord noir, sa famille fit tuer son époux, lui laissant sur les bras un bébé de moins d'un an et une envie de vengeance extrêmement forte. C'est cette envie qui la poussera à tuer elle-même son frère et sa femme, leur enfant, Théodore, n'échappa au même sort que grâce au lord noir qui arrêta la sorcière. Elle reçut une telle punition qu'elle dut rester à Sainte Mangouste plusieurs semaines avant de reprendre son rôle comme si de rien n'était. Elle continue maintenant toutes ses missions tout en élevant sa fille de 14 ans avec l'aide de son nouvel amant, Dickon MacCartey.

« Oui, mon seigneur ! Tous les habitants ont cru à cette histoire de boutique d'objets magiques ! Comme si eux ou les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient se payer ou utiliser des objets d'une telle valeur, surtout que vous les avez ensorcelés! » répondit Isabella.

« Bien, tu devras vendre tous les miroirs portatifs et bijoux aux élèves de Poudlard avant la Saint Valentin ! N'en vends surtout pas aux Serpentard, je n'aimerais pas les voir au même niveau que les autres ! Je veux également que tu étudies toutes les mesures de protection de Pré-au-lard et de Poudlard si possible ! Compris ? » déclara Voldemort.

« C'est compris, my lord ! » acquiesça la femme.

« Bien, ne me déçois pas ! Belleza, qu'en est-il des elfes noirs, des géants, des harpies, des trolls, des centaures, des léopard-garous et des détraqueurs ? » questionna Voldemort.

Belleza Alviss, femme du même âge qu'Isabella et d'une beauté égale mais opposée avec ses cheveux blonds mi-long, ses yeux gris clair et son visage froid comme la glace. Elle aussi, issue d'une famille de sang-pur, elle réussit à éviter un quelconque mariage arrangé et se fit apposer la marque en même temps que sa meilleure amie, Isabella. Contrairement à son amie, elle n'est pas faite pour les grandes missions mais plus pour celles qui concernent l'espionnage ou la diplomatie, c'est pourquoi elle fut envoyée en temps qu'émissaire chez les peuples non-humains.

« Les elfes noirs attendent vos ordres et sont prêts à attaquer Poudlard quand vous le désirerez ; les géants sont également avec nous mais peu nombreux, seule une quinzaine d'entre eux souhaitent se battre ; les harpies acceptent également en échange d'un territoire où elles seules auront accès ; les trolls n'ont apparemment rien compris à tout ce que je leur ai expliqué mais vous suivrons en toutes circonstances ; les centaures refusent de prendre part à cette guerre ; les léopard-garous vous suivront en échange de l'abolition de la loi sur le fichage des non-humains et les détraqueurs vous seront fidèles tant qu'ils pourront se nourrir de la joie et de l'âme d'humains ! » répondit la blonde.

« Excellent ! Tu diras aux harpies, aux léopard-garous et aux détraqueurs que leurs conditions sont acceptées ! Par contre, après la prise de pouvoir, il faudra nous débarrasser des détraqueurs ! » décida Voldemort.

« Bien, mon seigneur ! »

« Je repars dans deux semaines pour tout préparer, Lucius prendra le relais ici ! Je vous conseille d'obéir aux moindres de ses ordres, est-ce clair ? Isabella, si j'entends parler de toi en mal, ce n'est pas un doloris que tu recevras mais un avada kedavra ! Belleza, je te laisse jusqu'au 14 février pour ta mission, à compté de cette date, je te laisse trois mois pour te trouver un mari et assurer la descendance de ta famille ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » ordonna Voldemort.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et sortirent après un dernier hochement de tête. Voldemort fixa la porte encore longtemps après leur sortie et fut sortie de ses pensées par Lucius, entré un peu avant les deux femmes, qui sortit de l'ombre du siège de Voldemort.

« Pensez vous que ce soit une d'elles, l'espion haut placé de Dumbledore ? Elles n'étaient pas sur la liste que nous ont rapporté les jeunes ! » demanda Lucius.

« C'est forcément l'une des deux, la dernière information de Dumbledore n'était connue que par elles seules d'après Séverus ! Je les ai fait suivre par nos deux meilleurs espions, si une d'entre elles s'approche de Poudlard ou se rend à un rendez-vous suspect, elle sera ramenée ici et interrogée au véritasérum ! » répondit Voldemort.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait directement ? » questionna Lucius.

« Le véritasérum n'est pas infaillible, il faut qu'elles soient épuisées pour qu'aucun résultat ne puisse être faussé ! Donc, j'attends qu'une des deux fasse un faux pas ! » ricana Voldemort.

« Qu'en pense Séverus ? » interrogea Lucius.

« Qu'il s'agit d'Isabella ! A vrai dire, je me pose aussi des questions à son sujet mais je ne vois pas pour quel motif elle me trahirait ! » déclara Voldemort.

« Protection pour elle et sa fille ? » proposa Lucius.

« Tant qu'elle est de mon côté, sa fille est bien plus protégée avec nous ! De toute façon, nos espions nous préviendront ! » sourit Voldemort.

« Quand vous dites, les meilleurs espions, vous parlez de Belzé et Kyoko ? » demanda Lucius en frissonnant.

« Bien sûr ! Qui serait meilleur que des vampires ? » ricana Voldemort.

« Est-ce bien prudent ? Ils sont plutôt…extravagants ! » soupira Lucius.

« Tu ne les aime toujours pas ! C'est un couple de vampires efficace de mon point de vue et c'est tout ce qui compte ! » répliqua Voldemort.

« Vous avez raison ! Font-ils partie de la résistance ? » questionna Lucius.

« Non ! Ils sont sous les ordres de Chrisantel Duir mais il leur a donné l'ordre de m'obéir quelle que soit la mission ! » répondit Voldemort.

« Je vois ! Sont-elles au courant pour les jeunes ? » reprit Lucius.

« Elles sauraient les reconnaître s'ils se rencontraient ici mais je ne leur ai pas révélé leurs identités ! » rétorqua Voldemort.

« Mon seigneur, combien comptez vous envoyer de mangemorts pour l'attaque de Poudlard ? » questionna Lucius.

« Je veux deux cent hommes prêts pour la Saint-Valentin, ce sera amplement suffisant pour prendre Poudlard. » répondit Voldemort.

« Les jeunes devront-ils prendre part à cette attaque ? » demanda Lucius.

« Non, je veux même qu'ils soient enfermés dans les cachots avec les autres élèves, j'autorise les hommes à tuer quelques sang-de-bourbe mais pas plus d'une vingtaine et qu'ils ne touchent à aucun Serpentard. » ordonna Voldemort.

« Tout sera fait comme vous le désirez, my lord ! » dit Lucius.

« Bien, je pars deux semaines en Russie avant de retourner à Poudlard, occupes toi des affaires du manoir de chez toi et veilles bien à ce qu'il n'arrive rien aux jeunes. » déclara Voldemort avant de sortir de la pièce, remplacé aussitôt par Vladimir Vyse qui entrait en souriant et qui marchait de manière féline jusqu'à Lucius. Lucius ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant le beau vampire s'avancer jusqu'à lui, mais il reprit rapidement le contrôle de ses pensées et de son corps.

« Que faites vous ici, Mr Vyse ? » questionna Lucius.

« Je t'en prie Lucius, appelle moi Vlad et tutoie moi. » sourit Vlad en s'approchant dangereusement près du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Vlad ? » reprit Lucius en s'empêchant de rougir en constatant leur position plus que douteuse.

« Ce que je fais ici ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » demanda Vlad de sa voix sensuelle.

Lucius hocha simplement la tête, n'ayant pas assez confiance en sa voix pour se permettre d'acquiesçer oralement. Vlad sourit diaboliquement, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lucius avant de le pousser contre le mur le plus proche. Il amena sa bouche près de l'oreille droite de Lucius, en mordilla légèrement le lobe avant de répondre.

« Je suis venu te voir parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis que je t'ai vu. Je sais que je ne te laisse pas de marbre mais ce n'est pas une relation basée sur le sexe que je te demande. Alors je te laisse une semaine pour décider si tu es partant ou non. »

Vlad se détacha ensuite de Lucius avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, déclenchant un afflux de sang dans le bas-ventre du blond qui gémit dans le baiser.

« Au moins maintenant tu sais ce que tu rates si tu refuses. » rigola Vlad avant de disparaître.

Lucius resta un instant bouche bée avant de grogner devant son état, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide mais surtout il soupira devant la patience de Vlad. S'il avait été à sa place, il n'aurait jamais pu attendre une semaine avant d'avoir sa réponse ; en plus, il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de temps, il avait pris sa décision au moment même du départ du vampire. Comment pourrait-il dire non alors que chaque fibre de son corps et de son cœur pense le contraire ? Il soupira une dernière fois avant de transplaner dans sa chambre au manoir Malefoy pour prendre une bonne douche. Quand il descendit au salon, il put voir Draco et Théo jouer aux échecs tandis que Blaise les observait en souriant et qu'Harry lisait devant le feu de la cheminée.

« Vous avez vu Vlad ? » demanda alors Harry en ne levant même pas la tête de son livre sur les attaques de magie noire les plus puissantes et les plus dévastatrices.

« Comment le sais tu ? » questionna Lucius.

« L'aura. Même si vous venez de prendre votre douche, l'aura de Vlad est toujours emmêlée à la vôtre. » expliqua Harry devant le visage de Lucius qui perdait ses couleurs au cours de l'explication.

« Comment ça emmêlée ? » interrogea Draco en relevant la tête du jeu d'échec.

« Plus qu'une simple amitié mais moins qu'une relation sexuelle. » sourit Harry en imaginant Vlad faire la cour au père de Draco.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda Draco en regardant son père.

« Ce n'est pas une conversation à avoir ici. » grogna Lucius devant le regard des autres garçons.

« Je conçois que cette attirance soit réciproque mais je ne vous permettrais pas de blesser Vlad ! Etes vous conscient de ce que vous demande vraiment Vlad avant d'accepter ? » questionna Harry en fermant son livre et en relevant ses yeux verts en direction des gris de Lucius.

« Et que me demande t-il ? » interrogea Lucius en croisant les bras après s'être installé dans un fauteuil près de celui d'Harry.

« Je vais être très clair, il vous demande de devenir son calice. Vous ne pourrez avoir des relations sexuelles qu'après vous être fait mordre et seul votre sang lui permettra de survivre. De la même façon, vous ne pourrez survivre longtemps s'il ne se trouve pas à vos côtés. Ce lien disparaîtrait à la mort d'un des deux. Ah, et vous ne vieilliriez plus ! » raconta Harry.

« Combien de temps pourra t-il s'éloigner de moi sans que je ne sois sur le point de mourir ? » interrogea Lucius.

« Un mois jour pour jour, dépassé ce délai vous commencerez à dépérir et vous finirez par mourir le mois suivant. » répondit Harry.

« Je vois ! Cependant je souhaite tout de même rester à ses côtés. » décida Lucius.

« C'est rare d'être aussi décidé chez les humains. Auriez vous du sang d'une quelconque créature magique ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai un quart de sang d'elfe, ce sang réagit en présence de la personne avec qui je dois passer ma vie. » répondit Lucius.

« Et il a réagit en présence de Vlad. Heureux de vous l'entendre dire. » sourit Harry.

« Et toi ? Qui t'as fait ce magnifique suçon ? » ricana Lucius.

« Je serais curieux d'entendre la réponse également. » déclara Séverus d'une voix mortellement froide, debout derrière le siège d'Harry.

« Sèv ! » sourit Harry en se jetant à son cou.

Severus sourit légèrement devant ce débordement d'affection avant de le soulever du fauteuil pour prendre sa place et s'y asseoir en plaçant le brun sur ses genoux.

« Alors, qui a réussi à obtenir tes faveurs ? » répéta Severus, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« C'est un secret ! » rigola Harry en posant sa tête sur le torse de Séverus.

« Ecoute Harry, tant que tu es heureux, ça me va mais je préfèrerais quand même savoir si cette personne est digne de confiance ou si elle risque de te dénoncer au Ministère à tout moment. » expliqua Séverus.

« Alors là, pas de soucis à te faire pour ça ! » rigola Harry.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » demanda Lucius en haussant un sourcil.

« Qu'il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de me dénoncer au Ministère. » sourit Harry.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en connais un qui risque d'être déçu ! » déclara Séverus.

« Qui ? » questionna Lucius.

« J'ai pas envie de savoir. » dit Harry avant de se lever des genoux de Séverus et de quitter les deux adultes pour voir la partie entre Blaise et Draco.

« Alors ? » reprit Lucius en fixant Séverus.

« Théo ! Si tu voyais l'énergie qu'il met pour le protéger tu comprendrais qu'il l'aime. » avoua Séverus.

« Vraiment ? C'est intéressant à savoir. En parlant de ça, comment penses tu que va réagir le maître ? » demanda Lucius.

« Je ne sais pas trop, il avait l'air intéressé par Harry ces derniers temps, et plus par lui même que par ses pouvoirs à mon avis. » répondit Séverus.

« Donc il risque de ne pas apprécier de savoir qu'Harry a quelqu'un ? Il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire à mon avis. » proposa Lucius.

« Je suis d'accord. Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais un vampire en ce moment ? » ricana Séverus.

« Les vampires ont vraiment un odorat trop développé pour leur propre bien. » râla Lucius.

« Par contre, tu n'as pas choisi le plus simple. Fais attention à toi avec lui. » demanda Séverus.

« Pourquoi ? Il est violent ? » demanda Lucius.

« Bien sûr que non, lui n'a aucun problème. C'est Harry qui risque de te poser des problèmes. » déclara Séverus.

« Harry ? Mais il vient de me dire qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient tant que je ne le faisais pas souffrir. » répliqua Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais non, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée que ces deux là sont très proches et que ça ne servira à rien de te mettre en colère ou d'être jaloux pour ça. » expliqua Séverus.

« Proches comment ? » questionna Lucius.

« Comme Harry et moi je dirais. Mais je te mets en garde, si jamais Harry est en danger, ne tentes même pas de le retenir. Il t'aime, c'est certain mais la protection d'Harry passera avant la sienne et il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'aider. » répondit Séverus.

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'il se souciera plus d'Harry que de moi ? » interrogea Lucius.

« Non, tu es l'homme dont il sera amoureux mais Harry aura toujours une place importante dans son cœur et rien ne pourra changer ce fait. En fait, quand vous serez tous les deux ensembles, il sera un peu moins affectueux avec Harry par respect pour toi mais son désir de protection d'Harry sera toujours aussi fort. Tu as compris ? » demanda Séverus.

« Donc…je résume…nous tiendrons tous les deux une place importante dans son cœur, je serais celui qui aura la place la plus importante, c'est pourquoi il réduira ses attentions auprès d'Harry mais jamais son désir de protection pour lui ne faiblira. C'est ça ? » résuma Lucius.

Séverus hocha la tête avant de regarder fixement Lucius, attendant une parole.

« Je pense que je pourrais facilement m'y faire, c'est comme moi avec mon fils ! Au fait, depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas vu Aleksei ? » ricana Lucius.

« Hier soir, pourquoi ? » demanda Séverus en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu ne comptes pas le dire à Harry ? » reprit Lucius.

« Il n'est pas encore prêt à savoir la vérité. » souffla Séverus.

« Il va te détester quand il saura que tu lui as caché quelque chose d'aussi important. » soupira Lucius.

« C'est fort possible. » sourit tristement Séverus.

* * *

« Tu es vraiment trop nul, Blaise ! » ricana Draco en mettant échec et mat son ami.

« Rigole Draco, on va voir si tu souriras toujours après avoir joué contre Harry. » grogna Blaise en tirant le bras d'Harry et en l'installant à sa place

« Prêt petit dragon ? » sourit Harry en faisant le premier mouvement.

« Tu vas mordre la poussière 'Ry ! » déclara Draco en déplaçant une pièce à son tour.

Harry rit légèrement et se concentra sur le jeu avant de sursauter légèrement quand une main se plaça sur le suçon que lui avait fait Tom avant qu'il ne parte.

« D'où vient-il ? » demanda Théo, les yeux légèrement plissés.

« C'est encore un jeu ou c'est sérieux cette fois ? » ajouta Draco en fixant la trace sur la peau de son ami.

« Crois tu vraiment que je laisserais n'importe qui me marquer ainsi ? » questionna Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Et qui as réussi cet exploit ? » sourit Blaise.

« Je ne peux pas encore vous le dire ! Echec ! » ricana Harry.

« On a le droit de chercher ? » interrogea Blaise.

« Tant que vous ne me lancez aucun sort, ça me va ! » acquiesça Harry.

« Juste une chose, quelqu'un d'autre que nous est au courant ? » demanda Draco en fixant l'endroit où se tenaient son père et Séverus.

« Non ! Echec et mat ! » rigola Harry avant de se lever, de frotter les cheveux de Draco et de se rendre dans sa chambre.

« Vous pensez que c'est qui ? » questionna Blaise en regardant ses deux amis.

Selon Blaise, Draco paraissait plutôt soucieux pour la sécurité du petit brun, ne pas savoir qui c'était devait le rendre malade, ils étaient comme des frères tous les trois. Quand à Théo, il paraissait…en colère, ce qui surprit Blaise, on aurait même dit qu'il était sur le point de tuer quelqu'un…se pouvait-il qu'il soit tomber sous le charme d'Harry ? Blaise soupira doucement, lui-même n'était pas rassuré de ne pas connaître l'identité de la première personne dont Harry semblait tomber amoureux.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas et ça m'énerve. Si ça se trouve, il ne fait que jouer avec lui. » râla Draco en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

« Il ? » intervint Théo, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Je ne pense pas qu'une fille lui fasse ce genre de marque dès le début de leur relation, ça aurait plutôt été le contraire. » répondit Draco en fixant bizarrement Théo.

* * *

Harry s'affala sur son lit, se remémorant la scène avec Tom et souriant bêtement avant de se redresser vivement, il n'était pas une Poufsouffle que diable. Il s'installa sur le bord de sa fenêtre et fixa le magnifique paysage qui s'étendait devant lui avant de prendre un bloc note et de commencer à dessiner. C'était bien une des activités qui arrivait à le détendre complètement, au même niveau qu'un bon livre. Il resta plusieurs heures ainsi, ne souhaitant reposer son dessin que lorsqu'il pourrait dessiner le coucher du soleil qui ne tarderait plus. Quand il eut terminé, il déposa le bloc note sur son bureau, s'étira comme un chat et descendit ensuite manger avec ses amis.

« Tu m'as l'air bien rêveur Harry. » sourit Lucius.

« Je me disais juste que la vue depuis votre manoir était vraiment une des plus belles au monde. » sourit Harry en se remémorant le paysage observé plus tôt avec exactitude.

« Et encore, tu n'as vu que le côté ouest. Viens dans ma chambre voir le côté est, là tu seras ébloui. » sourit Draco.

« D'accord mais ne t'énerves pas sur moi si tu me vois débarquer tôt demain matin. » rigola Harry.

* * *

Harry entra dans la chambre de son ami sur la pointe des pieds, son bloc note et son fusain en mains. Il ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et s'installa sur le rebord avant d'observer le paysage avec attention. Draco avait raison, il était encore plus beau que celui qu'il pouvait apercevoir de sa chambre. Devant lui, en arrière plan, se trouvait une montagne éblouie par le soleil qui se levait derrière elle, une cascade était clairement visible au pied de la montagne et de nombreux arbres se trouvaient sur ses côtés. Il put même apercevoir de minuscules petites fées, voletant autour des fleurs qui s'épanouissaient. Il ouvrit son bloc note et dessina deux bonnes heures avant d'estimer qu'il avait fini. Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond toujours endormi, on aurait dit un ange avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs et sa peau pâle. Il sourit sadiquement et le dessina le plus exactement possible, il venait d'ailleurs d'achever son dessin quand l'héritier Malefoy commença à gigoter dans son lit. Harry fit rapidement disparaître le bloc note et le fusain avant de sauter sur le lit, réveillant par la même occasion Draco de manière plutôt brutale.

« Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! » hurla Draco en se tournant vers Harry qui ne cessait de rigoler.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose quand une alarme se déclencha dans le manoir, les faisant se redresser immédiatement.

« Ils ont que ça à faire ces aurors ? C'est la quatrième fois qu'ils viennent perquisitionner chez vous. » gronda Harry en descendant dans le hall, suivit de près par Draco qui s'était habillé et coiffé le plus rapidement possible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent encore ? » demanda Draco à son père qui venait de s'arrêter de parler à ce qui semblait être le chef du groupe d'aurors.

« Quelqu'un aurait témoigné m'avoir vu en possession de dangereux objets de magie noire. » soupira Lucius en répondant à son fils.

« Avez vous une autorisation du Ministère pour venir ici ? Et si oui, puis-je la voir ? » demanda Harry en s'approchant des aurors.

Ceux-ci le regardèrent bizarrement, se demandait ce qu'un gamin avait à voir dans l'affaire. Harry expira brillamment avant de répéter.

« Etes vous devenus sourds à la suite de votre entraînement d'aurors ? Je veux voir l'autorisation du Ministère. » ordonna Harry en s'énervant.

« Qui es tu pour nous demander ça ? » demanda le plus jeune des six aurors, n'ayant pas apprécié l'insulte du Serpentard.

« Harry Potter, ayant dix-sept ans, j'ai pris la place de mes parents au sein du Mangenmagot, j'ai donc le droit de vous demander la permission du Ministère vous permettant de fouiller la demeure d'un de mes meilleurs amis pendant la période de Noël. » s'énerva Harry.

« Mon père a peut-être été viré du Mangenmagot par Dumbledore, en persuadant les autres membres qu'il était un mangemort mais je doute que vous puissiez ne pas obéir à un membre officiel de cette _illustre_ Assemblée. » cracha Draco.

« Nous ne savions pas que vous aviez pris la place de vos parents. » s'excusa le chef des aurors en s'adressant à Harry.

« Normal, aucune réunion n'a eu besoin de ma présence. Maintenant, sortez de ce manoir si vous n'êtes pas en possession d'une autorisation signée par le Ministre de la Magie lui-même. » siffla Harry.

Les aurors hochèrent rapidement la tête et sortirent rapidement pour aller chercher la dite autorisation tandis qu'Harry se retournait vivement vers les deux Malefoy ainsi que Blaise et Théo qui étaient arrivé entre temps.

« Combien de salles devons nous faire disparaître de leurs sens ? » questionna rapidement Harry.

« Harry, condamne le quatrième étage ! Draco, occupe toi des pièces du troisième ; Blaise, occupe toi des salles dont les portes sont rouges au 2ème ; Théo même chose au 1er ; quand à moi, je m'occupe des cachots ! » ordonna Lucius avant que tout le monde ne se sépare.

Ils venaient de terminer quand l'alarme se déclencha de nouveau, les aurors étant de retour, ils retournèrent dans le hall et ouvrirent aux aurors, qui semblaient bien énervés.

« Voilà l'autorisation. » dit le chef en tendant un parchemin à Harry, que celui-ci lut avant d'hocher la tête.

« Combien d'étages ou de sous-sols possède ce manoir exactement depuis notre dernière fouille ? » questionna le plus jeune des mangemorts, celui qui s'était énervé contre la remarque d'Harry plus tôt dans la matinée.

« 3 étages et un seul sous-sol ! Pourriez vous vous séparer pour tout fouiller, je n'aimerais pas perdre ma journée pour rien ? » demanda Lucius.

« Bien ! Marx avec moi pour les sous-sols, Davies et Tracey au premier, Clavit au deuxième et Johnson au troisième. » ordonna le chef des aurors.

« Je viendrais avec vous aux cachots, Blaise et Théo iront avec vous au premier, Draco au deuxième et Harry vous montrera le troisième. Cela vous convient-il ? » questionna Lucius.

Le chef des aurors hocha la tête, tandis qu'Harry soupira, il devait se coltiner le plus jeune des aurors. Il salua Draco au deuxième et fit monter Johnson au troisième en l'observant. Le jeune auror était plutôt mignon dans son genre, cheveux châtains clairs, yeux bleus, carrure normale mais il rebutait clairement et simplement Harry, peut-être était-ce du à son aura verte fluo.

« Vous souhaitez voir toutes les pièces de cet étage ? » demanda Harry, sachant qu'il y en avait une bonne cinquantaine.

« Pas la peine, cet appareil me préviendra si des pièces contiennent des objets de magie noire. » répondit Johnson.

Harry hocha la tête, et mena l'auror dans les couloirs, histoire qu'il ne trouve pas de passage secret en chemin qui le ferait redescendre directement dans le hall ou encore dans les jardins.

« Harry Potter, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Mikael Johnson, je suis auror depuis deux ans, en fait j'ai 23 ans ! » commença Mikael.

« Et que voulez vous que ça me fasse ? » grogna Harry en avançant toujours dans les couloirs.

« Ne sois pas si agressif, je fais juste la conversation ! Tu as 17 ans donc tu dois encore être à Poudlard, quelle maison ? » sourit Mikael tout en ralentissant l'allure.

« Serpentard. » répondit simplement Harry.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas au vu de ton comportement. J'étais à Gryffondor ! » rigola Mikael.

« M'étonne pas non plus. » soupira Harry, pestant contre l'allure plus que lente de cet auror trop bavard pour lui.

« Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? » reprit Mikael en se rapprochant d'Harry.

« Rien qui ne vous intéresse. » siffla Harry en s'éloigna de Mikael.

« Ne sois pas si timide, je sais que je te plais. » sourit Mikael en posant une main sur les fesses d'Harry.

« Pardon ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Des mecs comme vous, il y en a de dizaines à Poudlard et vous voulez savoir ce que j'en pense ? Que ce ne sont que des merdes, des putains d'êtres inférieurs trop cons pour comprendre la moindre chose. » cracha Harry en dégageant la main de l'auror.

« Je ne te permets pas , sale petit con. » cria Mikeal, prêt à se jeter sur Harry.

« Je ne te le conseille pas. » souffla Harry en voyant une ombre dans le couloir.

« Ta gueule, je peux te faire ce que je veux ici, même te plaquer contre ce mur et te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses. Et qui croira t'on ? Un auror ou un putain de Serpantard qui passe ses vacances dans la maison de mangemorts ? » gronda Mikael en se rapprochant d'Harry.

Harry referma ses poings de toutes ses forces, comment cet auror pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer pouvoir le toucher ? Il ferma brièvement les yeux et se remémora la scène avec Lestrange. Non, plus jamais personne ne pourrait le toucher de cette façon, plus jamais. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, Mikael ne se trouvait qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui.

« Je crois que tu dois vraiment être sourd alors. Qui croira t'on a ton avis quand on retrouvera ton corps couvert de blessures ici ? Un petit con d'auror ou un membre du Mangenmagot ? » ricana Harry.

Mikael grogna de colère et poussa Harry contre le mur avant de lever sa main, mais il n'eut le temps de faire aucun autre mouvement puisqu'il se retrouva encastré dans le mur. Harry leva ses yeux vers le propriétaire du sort et soupira doucement.

« J'aurais pu le faire tout seul. » dit Harry en croisant ses bras.

« On ne touche pas à ce qui est mien sans en subir les conséquences. » siffla Voldemort avant de se planter devant l'auror, qui venait juste de reprendre conscience.

« Ce…ce…ce qui est vôtre ? » répéta Mikael, ses yeux reflétant l'horreur de la situation.

« Parfaitement ! Silencio ! Doloris ! »

Mikeal hurla sous le sourire sadique de Voldemort et le regard rieur d'Harry. Quand Voldemort releva sa baguette, Mikael se jeta aux pieds d'Harry.

« Harry, fais quelque chose ! » supplia t'il.

Harry le retira rapidement de sa jambe, et le regarda comme on observe un détritus particulièrement écœurant.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer ! Du moins, pas pour le moment ! Stupéfix ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas le tuer ? » demanda Harry.

« Ils t'accuseraient. » répondit Voldemort.

« Pas s'ils utilisent le priori incantatem sur ma baguette, que je n'ai pas sur moi d'ailleurs. » répliqua Harry.

« Pas grave, j'ai des choses prévues pour lui. » ricana Voldemort.

« Tu ne devais pas être en Russie ? » questionna Harry en passant ses bras autour du cou de Voldemort.

« J'ai du rentrer quelques heures pour rencontrer le roi des loup-garous mais je voulais te voir avant. » avoua Tom avant d'embrasser doucement Harry.

Harry lui sourit avant de prendre la dague qui se trouvait dans la robe de Voldemort et de s'entailler longuement le bras, faisant s'écouler son sang.

« Non mais tu n'es pas un peu fou ? » s'énerva Voldemort en observant le sang couler.

« Parce que tu crois que les aurors me laisseront tranquilles si je leur dit que des mangemorts ont enlevé un des leurs sans me faire aucun mal ? » ironisa Harry.

« Je n'aime pas te voir blessé. » souffla Tom à l'oreille du petit brun.

« C'est nécessaire ! » sourit Harry avant de s'entailler profondément la jambe à l'aide d'un sort.

« Te vide pas de ton sang quand même. » rigola Tom avant de voler un dernier baiser à Harry avant de disparaître.

« Idiot » souffla Harry en prenant un des passages secrets le menant jusqu'au hall où attendaient déjà les autres aurors.

Tous se précipitèrent sur lui quand il atterrit à plat ventre sur le marbre, qui devenait rouge sous le sang d'Harry.

* * *

**Et voilou! Vous avez aimé? Reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon absence mais je suis interdite d'ordinateur pour encore quelques semaines, j'ai réussi à voler la clef d'internet en douce donc je vais poster tout ce que je peux et j'essayerais de la reprendre plus tard pour le reste.**

**Je suis désolé pour vos reviews, je les ai lu mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre pour le moment. Je remercie simplement tout le monde et m'excuse encore une fois pour l'attente.**

**Bonne lecture. Sakura007**_

* * *

_

" C'est nécessaire ! " sourit Harry avant de s'entailler profondément la jambe à l'aide d'un sort.

_" Te vide pas de ton sang quand même. " rigola Tom avant de voler un dernier baiser à Harry puis de disparaître._

_" Idiot " souffla Harry en prenant un des passages secrets le menant jusqu'au hall où attendaient déjà les autres aurors._

_Tous se précipitèrent sur lui quand il atterrit à plat ventre sur le marbre, qui devenait rouge sous le sang d'Harry._

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Johnson ? " demanda le chef des aurors en se baissant vers Harry.

" Il vous répondra plus tard, il faut le soigner, il se vide de son sang. " déclara Lucius avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de sortir du manoir.

" Où vous enfuyiez vous ? " s'énerva l'auror Tracey, la seule femme du groupe.

" Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je ne souhaite pas le voir mourir parce que vous n'êtes pas capable d'attendre pour poser vos questions. Je vais à Sainte-Mangouste, les jeunes, rejoignez nous par portoloin. " dit Lucius avant de transplaner.

Les deux sorciers apparurent en dehors de l'institut médical, Lucius regarda fixement Harry, qui souriait doucement tout en serrant ses poings pour faire passer la douleur.

" Alors ? "

" Un auror un peu trop entreprenant du point de vue de Voldemort qui passait dans le coin. " rigola Harry.

" Je vois ! Il est mort ? " interrogea Lucius.

" Non, il a dit qu'il voulait juste le capturer pour le moment. " répondit Harry.

Lucius hocha la tête et rentra dans le grand bâtiment, une infirmière courut instantanément vers eux en voyant tout le sang du jeune homme couler au sol. Elle conjura un brancard et Lucius y déposa Harry, elle appela des médicomages puis se tourna vers Lucius.

" Mr Malefoy ? Qui est ce jeune et que lui est-il arrivé ? " demanda l'infirmière en sortant un calepin de notes.

" Harry Potter, il a été attaqué par des mangemorts qui en voulaient à un auror qui se trouvait en sa compagnie. " mentit Lucius sans aucun remords, il n'était pas un mangemort pour rien.

" Je vois, et où se trouve l'auror visé ? " interrogea t'elle, le visage crispé.

" Enlevé. Je payerai les meilleurs médicomages du monde mais je veux qu'il nous revienne sans aucunes cicatrices, est-ce bien clair ? " menaça Lucius.

" Bi…bien sûr Mr Malefoy. " bégaya l'infirmière.

" Mr Malefoy, Mr Potter est entre de bonnes mains ! Ses blessures ne se verront plus dans quelques jours ! Par contre, sauriez-vous pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas retirer son bracelet ? " demanda un médicomage qui venait remplacer l'infirmière.

" De nombreux sorts de protection ont été posé dessus, il est impossible pour quiconque de le retirer, excepté Harry bien entendu. " mentit une nouvelle fois Lucius.

" Père, comment va Harry ? " demanda Draco qui venait d'arriver avec Blaise, Théo et les cinq aurors.

" Bien, il sera complètement rétabli dans quelques jours, ne t'en fais pas. " répondit Lucius en souriant légèrement à son fils.

" Nous devons l'interroger. " intervint l'auror Tracey.

" Il n'est pas en état de recevoir la visite de qui que ce soit, encore moins d'aurors ! Sa blessure à la jambe était plutôt profonde et celle de son bras aurait pu s'infecter puisqu'elle a été faite à l'arme blanche. " refusa le médicomage.

" Mais un auror a disparu ! " s'énerva l'auror Davies.

" Il n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, il n'aurait rien pu lui faire dans son état. " reprit le médicomage.

" Quand serons nous autorisé à le questionner ? " interrogea le chef du groupe d'aurors.

" Demain mais pas de potions. " répondit le médicomage.

" Comme si nous pouvions lui en administrer de toute façon, il fait partie du Mangemagot. " râla Tracey.

Harry se réveilla, un peu groggy, les médicomages avaient sûrement du lui donner des potions de sommeil. Il se redressa en position assise et examina son bras et sa jambe, les deux étaient enveloppées de bandages mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans sa chambre dont Sirius, Rémus, Lucius et les aurors d'hier. Sirius serra fortement Harry avant de lui frotter doucement les cheveux puis de laisser la place à Rémus.

" Lucius nous a fait peur quand il nous a annoncé aussi froidement qu'un bloc de glace que tu te trouvais à Sainte-Mangouste. " sourit Sirius.

" Aussi froidement qu'un bloc de glace ? " répéta Lucius en haussant un sourcil.

" Ne l'écoute pas, il aime bien taquiner les gens. " rigola doucement Rémus.

" Assez bavardé, nous avons des questions à lui poser ! " intervint Tracey.

" Vous ne devriez pas vous énervez autant, c'est mauvais pour votre teint. " se moqua Sirius en regardant le visage de la femme d'une trentaine d'années seulement mais où on pouvait déjà apercevoir des rides plus ou moins marquées.

" Vous seriez aussi énervé que moi si c'était un de vos amis qui avait disparu. " cracha Tracey.

" Amant plutôt vu votre comportement ! " corrigea Lucius.

" Suffit ! Jeune homme, que s'est-il passé exactement ? " interrogea le chef du groupe des aurors.

" Il examinait les couloirs avec son objet qui pouvait détecter la magie noire quand une fenêtre d'une des salles près de nous s'est brisée. Nous sommes entrés pour voir ce qui s'était passé mais la fenêtre était toujours intacte alors nous nous apprêtions à ressortir quand plusieurs mangemorts sont apparus. Ils disaient qu'ils voulaient simplement l'auror mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser en vie alors que je les avait vus. L'un d'entre eux a voulu me poignarder mais j'ai réussi à dévier ce coup avec mon bras. Pendant ce temps, deux d'entre eux avaient attrapé l'auror, j'ai couru pour prendre le passage secret qui me ramènerait dans le hall et j'ai réussi en me jetant dedans mais j'ai été touché par un sort à la jambe avant. " expliqua Harry en mentant du tout au tout.

" Maintenant que tout est dit, laissez le se reposer ! " ordonna le médicomage.

" Quand pourra t-il sortir ? " questionna Draco.

" Demain matin. " répondit le médicomage.

Tous hochèrent la tête avant de sortir, non sans jeter un dernier regard au brun qui se rendormait doucement. Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard, vers minuit par un courant d'air. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette, dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin mais qui le rassurait, avant d'examiner sa chambre. Il se retint de jurer en sentant la magie autour de lui, elle était pleine d'auras vampiriques, et pas celles des quatre alphas.

" Cessez de vous cacher ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! " déclara Harry.

" Tu es toujours aussi intelligent petit ! " sourit un vampire aux courts cheveux blonds.

" Vous êtes Zephir ? Donc votre chef ne doit pas être loin. " soupira Harry.

" C'est vrai, mais nous ne sommes pas seuls ! En fait, tu as devant toi les cinq généraux du chef des renégats et leurs seconds. " ricana Clauss.

" Quelle chance, vous m'en voyez ravi. " ironisa Harry en observant l'ombre des autres vampires.

" Ne sois pas aussi insolent ! Si ça se trouve, nous sommes ici pour te tuer ! " intervint un homme de grande taille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges, plutôt impressionnant du point de vue d'Harry.

Son second était une femme, elle aussi de grande taille, aux cheveux courts bleus très clair et aux yeux mauves, un assortiment de couleurs pas très esthétique du point de vue d'Harry.

" Et bien, ne vous gênez pas, essayez ! " cracha Harry en se levant de son lit.

Une petite douleur lui remonta le long de la jambe et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper une plainte. Il leva sa baguette et se plaça face aux vampires en position de combat.

" Tu tiens à peine debout. " ricana un autre général aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs, son second était un homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux argentés.

" Cessez ce petit jeu. Cet enfant est très important pour la suite des opérations ! " claqua une voix glaciale.

Harry posa son regard sur cet homme avant de sentir ces entrailles se geler, le vampire était vraiment beau mais surtout froidement mortel. Il pouvait même sentir le sang que le vampire avait déjà fait couler. Les cheveux noirs du vampire et ses yeux argentés ne faisaient que renforcer son aura couleur métal en fusion. Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de second avant de souffler un bon coup puis de lancer une attaque de glace.

" Pour qui nous prends tu ? Des vampires de seconde main ? " ricana le second du vampire aux cheveux blonds.

Harry lui sourit mystérieusement avant de la voir disparaître en poussières, un pieu de glace planté là où se trouvait son cœur.

" Incroyable. " souffla une femme aux cheveux turquoise et aux yeux blancs, bien qu'elle ne soit pas aveugle, son second était un homme aux cheveux blonds coiffés en pics et aux yeux mauves.

Harry rappela Shiva et le pieu de glace disparut, il évita un coup de griffe visant son épaule droite avant de brandir une épée sortie de nulle part et de tuer la vampire aux cheveux turquoise puis son second dans un second coup enchaîné. Il ne réussit pas à éviter une boule de foudre qui lui entailla durement l'épaule gauche mais n'y prêta pas attention, se contentant d'envoyer une rafale de magie pure, tuant le général aux cheveux blonds. Harry souffla rapidement, il restait encore 3 généraux et 2 seconds ; ses forces commençaient à le lâcher et la douleur de sa jambe lui faisait de plus en plus serrer les dents. Il invoqua rapidement son phœnix, tuant au passage un troisième général et son second qui avait voulu s'interposer entre le sort et son chef, mais se prit un coup de griffe dans son autre jambe. Il reprit une nouvelle fois son souffle et soupira doucement, il ne restait que les trois meilleurs, presque aussi puissants que des alphas. Il fit apparaître une boule de lumière blanche dans la main gauche et son épée dans la main droite et il s'élança à toute vitesse sur le vampire aux cheveux noirs qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du vampire et s'apprêtait à lui enfoncer son épée dans le cœur quand il tomba au sol, ses jambes trop touchées pour le porter plus longtemps. Il tenta de se relever, sans succès, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience tandis que le vampire qu'il tentait d'attaquer le prenait dans ses bras.

" C'est bien de laisser les autres faire le sale boulot, ça fait ménage ! " ricana Zephir.

" Le chef voulait s'en débarrasser depuis longtemps mais il craignait qu'ils n'entraînent les autres dans leur rébellion. " déclara Clauss en haussant simplement les épaules.

" Peut-être mais abattra 3 généraux et 3 seconds n'est pas un mince exploit. " intervint le vampire aux cheveux noirs.

" C'est rare de te voir faire des éloges sur un humain, Kreed. " sourit Clauss.

" Il n'est pas totalement humain, je pensais que vous l'auriez compris en voyant son pouvoir d'attraction. " répliqua Kreed.

" Quoiqu'il en soit, mieux vaut ne pas traîner dans le coin, je ne tiens pas à me taper avec les alphas ce soir. " souffla Zephir.

Les deux autres vampires hochèrent la tête et disparurent dans les ténèbres après avoir laisser une lettre à l'attention des alphas.

* * *

" Harry ? On vient te chercher ! " dit Draco en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son ami.

Il se bloqua en voyant l'état de la chambre, tout était détruit et plusieurs tas de cendres se trouvaient un peu partout dans la chambre. Il marcha peu sûr de lui et attrapa le parchemin qui trônait au centre de la pièce avant de le lire :

**" _Chers _alphas, **

**Nous tenons votre sorcier entre nos mains, je peux vous assurer qu'il s'est vraiment bien battu. Il va maintenant falloir remplacer trois généraux et leurs seconds. Quoiqu'il en soit, mieux vaut pour vous que vous ne tentiez pas de le récupérer à moins que vous ne souhaitiez retrouver son cadavre bien entendu. Il est plutôt mignon dans son genre, même sexy à vrai dire, surtout pour un vampire. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il nous serve de nourriture, n'est-ce pas ? Nous vous ferons parvenir nos exigences plus tard !**

**Clauss, Zephir et Kreed "**

Draco tomba sur ses genoux en lisant la lettre, Harry avait été enlevé par des vampires ? Les renégats bien sûr, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

" Draco, Harry, dépêchez vous un peu ! " intervint Lucius en ouvrant la porte à son tour.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, analysant la pièce rapidement avant de trouver son fils au sol, tenant contre lui un bout de parchemin. Il le lui arracha et le parcourut rapidement avant de jurer, Draco releva la tête en entendant cela, son père ne jurait que lorsqu'il était profondément en colère.

" Nous devons prévenir les alphas et le lord. " déclara Lucius avant de prendre son fils par le bras et de sortir du bâtiment puis de transplaner.

Les deux sorciers arrivèrent au manoir Malefoy, ils expliquèrent rapidement la situation aux deux jeunes avant de tous se rendre au manoir Jedusor. Lucius les fit entrer dans la salle du trône avant de refermer les portes puis d'appeler Voldemort par l'intermédiaire de sa marque.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lucius ? Tu risques de le regretter si ce n'est pas important !…Où est Harry ? "

Lucius s'agenouilla aux pieds de son lord avant de prendre la parole :

" Il s'est fait enlevé par les vampires renégats pendant son séjour à Sainte-Mangouste. "

" Quoi ? " cria Voldemort, son aura se matérialisant autour de lui sous l'effet de la colère.

" Ils ont également laissé un parchemin à l'attention des alphas. " ajouta Lucius en tendant le parchemin à Voldemort.

Voldemort le lut rapidement avant d'appeler mentalement les vampires, qui apparurent quelques minutes plus tard.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? " questionna Zack en fixant l'aura de colère du lord noir.

" Harry a été enlevé. Ce message est pour vous. " répondit Voldemort en lui donnant le parchemin.

Les trois autres vampires se regroupèrent autour de Zack et lurent le message avant de faire ressortir leur colère à leur tour.

" Cette fois il a été trop loin. La guerre est déclarée. " déclara Vlad, les yeux aussi froids et tranchants que la glace.

En voyant cela, Lucius sourit en se remémorant les paroles de Séverus sur l'attachement de Vlad envers Harry. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se manifester en prenant la parole :

" Des sorts de localisation ont été posés sur son bracelet. "

" Et où se trouve t'il dans ce cas ? " demanda Layana.

" Sur l'île de Jersey dans les îles Anglo-Normandes entre l'Angleterre et la France. " répondit Lucius.

" C'est donc là qu'ils se cachent. " déclara pensivement Chris.

" Quelle ville ? " questionna Vlad.

" La capitale ! Saint-Hélier ! Je crains même qu'ils ne dominent la ville et ses alentours. Les sorciers ont fui la capitale et les moldus qui y restent sont retrouvés vidés de leur sang. " expliqua Lucius.

" Il vaudrait mieux envoyer un petit groupe pour récupérer Harry tandis que le plus gros de nos rangs attaquerait en masse. " proposa Voldemort.

" Je suis d'accord. Qui va chercher Harry ? " demanda Layana.

" Je propose un groupe de six personnes maximum dont au moins 2 vampires tandis que les 2 autres mèneraient nos troupes. " déclara Vlad.

" Bien, je vous laisse choisir lesquels de vous quatre viendront avec nous. En ce qui nous concerne, je viendrais avec Séverus, Sirius et Draco ! Lucius, tu mèneras les mangemorts pendant l'attaque. " ordonna Voldemort.

" Je viendrais avec Zack ! " dit Vlad.

" Bien, alors préparons nous chacun de notre côté. Rendez-vous ici ce soir à 19h ! "

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla, il découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans un cachot sombre et qu'il faisait froid. Sa baguette lui avait été retirée et ses blessures avaient été bandées. Il se leva difficilement et se lança un sort de chaleur, heureux de toujours pouvoir utiliser sa magie. Il fit un petit sourire en constatant que ce n'était pas une porte qui était fermée mais des barreaux et commença à se concentrer sur les leçons que lui avait donné Tom pendant les deux mois où ils se réconciliaient.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_**" Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était normal que tu ne puisses pas te transformer après ton premier essai. " soupira Voldemort.**_

_**" Ca fait trois semaines que je travaille dessus ici et trois mois tout seul alors tu m'excuseras mais j'ai le droit de me sentir énervé. " cracha Harry.**_

_**" Sirius et James ont eu besoin de plusieurs années pour réussir. " reprit doucement Vodlemort.**_

_**" Je ne suis ni mon père ni mon parrain, tu as compris ? Alors arrête de toujours me comparer à eux ! Sors maintenant, s'il te plait. " siffla Harry.**_

_**Voldemort secoua la tête, jeta un dernier regard au jeune brun qui se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour réussir avant de sortir et de se rendre à la salle de réunion pour prévoir la prochaine attaque. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Voldemort discutait au sujet d'un plan avec un de ses stratèges quand un magnifique phœnix entra dans la salle, ouvrant la porte avec une bourrasque de vent. Il était blanc et argenté aux yeux verts et se posa sur l'accoudoir du siège de Voldemort, fixant le mangemort qui le regardait la bouche grande ouverte, semblant se demander ce que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps faisait avec un phœnix BLANC. **_

**_" Laisse-nous ! " ordonna Voldemort._**

_**Quand il fut sortit, Voldemort se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire et le détailla longuement.**_

_**" Tu as finalement réussi on dirait. " **_

_**Voldemort entendit un petit trémolo de joie sortir du bec du phœnix avant qu'il ne redevienne lui-même, un immense sourire aux lèvres.**_

_**" Quel a été le déclic ? " demanda Voldemort au brun toujours assis sur son accoudoir.**_

_**" Je voulais VRAIMENT que tu aies tort ! " rigola Harry.**_

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

Harry se transforma en phœnix, se contorsionna quelque peu et passa au travers des barreaux. Il prit ensuite son envol dans les couloirs, cherchant une fenêtre d'où il pourrait sortir sans être remarqué. Il volait depuis quelques minutes sans rien trouver quand une porte attira son attention, elle était barrée par une très puissante magie ancienne. Il se retransforma et examina la porte de plus près, il pouvait l'ouvrir mais qui sait ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre côté. Il réfléchit plusieurs instants avant de débarrer la porte et de l'ouvrir, il fut choqué par ce qu'il vit. Des tas de cendres se voyaient dans toute la pièce et des centaines de vampires se battaient contre d'autres accompagnés de mangemorts. Harry fut heureux de voir qu'ils étaient venus le chercher mais hésita à entrer dans la pièce, il ne se décida que lorsqu'il sauva Layana d'une griffe empoisonnée en éliminant purement et simplement le vampire qui la menaçait. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir tuer les vampires sans rien ressentir, après tout, ils étaient déjà morts non ?

" Harry ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Sors d'ici, c'est trop dangereux ! " lui cria Layana.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais se décida à obéir et sortit quand une main lui attrapa le bras et le ramena contre son torse, lui tordant doucement le bras par la même occasion. Le vampire passa son autre bras autour du cou d'Harry et le colla plus fortement contre lui.Harry se contorsionna quelque peu pour voir son agresseur et il resta abasourdi devant le vampire, si le général qu'il avait aperçu dans sa chambre était impressionnant, ce vampire là lui était une dizaine de fois supérieur. Une aura de feu, des cheveux rouges sang qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos, des yeux dorés et un tatouage de dragon sur le côté de l'œil et descendant sur sa joue lui donnaient l'allure d'un dieu.

" Ce que tu vois te plaît ? " ricana le vampire.

" Je dois avouer que vous êtes plutôt pas mal dans votre genre mais vous sentez trop le sang, ça me donne envie de vomir. Combien en avez vous tué ? " questionna Harry.

" Une trentaine de vampires et une dizaine de mangemorts. " sourit le vampire.

" Un vrai massacre quoi ! Qui êtes vous au juste ? " reprit Harry.

" Vaan Maxwell, chef des renégats ! " souffla le vampire.

" C'est lequel votre nom ? " soupira Harry.

" Maxwell mais je préfère être appelé Vaan ! " rigola le chef des renégats.

" Vous êtes vraiment étrange comme vampire, vous savez ? " demanda Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

" Toi aussi tu es plutôt étrange comme sorcier. Me parler ainsi alors que je pourrais te tuer d'un simple mouvement de bras. " répondit Vaan.

" Vous me vexez là ! Je sortirais d'un combat contre vous peut-être blessé mais sûrement pas mort. " répliqua Harry.

" Tu me fais vraiment rire, enfant du destin ! Tiens, voilà la cavalerie ! " ricana Vaan en voyant arriver le groupe mené par Voldemort en personne, rayonnant de colère.

" Mon seigneur ! Nous devons partir, ils sont trop nombreux ! " intervinrent Clauss, Kreed et Sephir, nouvellement général mais qui ne quittait pas Clauss du regard.

" Bien, ne vous inquiétez pas messieurs, nous nous reverrons bientôt ! " sourit Vaan avant de relâcher Harry, de lui déposer sa baguette dans la poche et de disparaître avec ses trois généraux.

" Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? " demanda Vlad en prenant le brun dans ses bras.

" Ca va Vlad, je vais bien, ils ne m'ont rien fait ! " sourit Harry.

" Rien ? Alors pourquoi tes deux jambes sont bandées ainsi que ton épaule ? " questionna Draco en croisant les bras.

" Tu crois que j'allais les laisser m'enlever sans rien faire ? " ironisa Harry.

" On rentre ! " ordonna Voldemort en attrapant le bras d'Harry avant de transplaner, laissant tous les autres hébétés, le temps qu'ils partent à leur tour.

Voldemort transplana jusqu'à sa chambre, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra possessivement avant de l'embrasser doucement.

" Les autres vont se demander où nous sommes. " sourit Harry en rendant son baiser au lord noir.

" S'ils t'avaient fait quelque chose, je les aurais tous tuer. " souffla Voldemort.

" Mais ils n'ont rien fait alors tout va bien. " dit Harry avant de tirer Tom par la main et de le faire sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres.

" Harry, viens prendre des potions pour tes blessures. " ordonna Séverus en tirant Harry pour l'asseoir sur une chaise et lui tendre plusieurs fioles.

" Franchement, elles sont vraiment mauvaises tes potions Sèv ! " soupira Harry en s'essuyant la langue devant tous les sorciers et vampires morts de rire.

Théo fonça soudainement sur lui et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue près de la bouche, ce qui donna des envies de meurtre à Voldemort mais qui se contint pour ne pas briser leur couverture jusqu'au moment venu. Séverus fronça les sourcils devant ce débordement d'attention de la part de Théo, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il agissait encore ainsi sous le nez de leur maître, déjà qu'il se demandait comment ce dernier réagirait en sachant qu'Harry était prit.

" Harry, je suis désolé que ta première semaine de vacances se soit passé ainsi mais nous devons rentrer maintenant, Rémus est pressé de te voir. " sourit doucement Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête, salua la tête, sourit à Voldemort et prit de la poudre de cheminette, suivi de près par Sirius.

* * *

Harry se réveilla l'air maussade, il devait repartir à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Bien sûr il aimait le château mais il aimait encore plus rester avec Sirius et Rémus qu'il ne voyait que trop rarement à son goût. Il soupira longuement avant de prendre une douche, de s'habiller et de préparer ses affaires puis d'aller manger. Il salua les deux hommes, mangea son petit-déjeuner et transplana à la gare King Cross. Il fut rapidement rejoint par ses trois amis et les deux russes qu'il n'avait put voir depuis bien longtemps et tous les 6 montèrent dans le train et se choisirent un compartiment.

" Harry, quand nous diras-tu qui est ton petit-ami ? " demanda Draco.

" Qui t'as dit que c'était un petit-ami ? " questionna Harry, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

" Tu es avec…une fille ? " bégaya Théo avant de faire une grimace de dégoût.

" Réagis pas comme ça Théo ! Tu es bi aussi aux dernières nouvelles. " rigola Blaise.

" De toute façon, je n'ai pas dit non plus que c'était une petite-amie. " ricana Harry.

" Idiot ! Quoiqu'il en soit, quand nous diras tu qui a réussi à te mettre le grappin dessus ? " interrogea Draco.

" Dans moins de deux mois. " sourit Harry.

" C'est long ! " soupira Blaise.

" Oui, si ça se trouve vous ne serez plus ensemble. " ajouta Théo avec une note qui semblait joyeuse aux oreilles de Draco.

" Je ne l'espère pas. " souffla Harry.

Alexander ne participa au débat, plongé dans des pensées peu joyeuses le mettant en scène avec Harry et son(a) petit(e)-ami(e) alors qu'Elyan se contentait de fixer le groupe de Serpentard, cherchant ce qui avait pu changer en eux pendant les vacances.

* * *

" Harry ! " siffla Voldemort qui passait près du groupe de Serpentard, plusieurs semaines après les vacances.

" Oui ? " questionna Harry en s'approchant de son _professeur_.

**" Tout est près pour demain ! Quelle merveilleuse St Valentin pour ce cher Dumbledore. " **siffla Voldemort en fourchelang pour que seul Harry comprenne.

**" Tu veux vraiment que nous ne résistions pas aux ordres de Dumbledore ? " **demanda Harry de la même façon.

**" Oui car si tout dégénère, aucun de vous ne pourra être arrêté. " **déclara Voldemort.

**" Rien ne dégénèrera, tout se passera bien et tu dirigeras bientôt toute l'Angleterre. " **sourit Harry.

**" Avec toi à mes côtés. " **ajouta Voldemort.

**" J'y compte bien ! "** rigola Harry.

" Harry, professeur, Dumbledore nous appelle ! " intervint Draco, brisant l'instant entre les deux sorciers.

Harry salua rapidement Voldemort et suivit Draco dans la Grande Salle où Dumbledore annonça que tous les élèves quelque soit leur année pourraient participer au bal du lendemain soir.

" Mon seigneur ! " salua Lucius quand Voldemort entra dans ses appartements.

" Que se passe-t-il Lucius ? " questionna Voldemort.

" Nous avons arrêté Isabella ce matin alors qu'elle se rendait à un rendez-vous donné par Dumbledore. " expliqua Lucius.

" Je vois ! C'était donc elle…dans quelle maison est sa fille déjà ? " interrogea Voldemort en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

" Serdaigle. " répondit Lucius en attendant les ordres.

" Je vois ! Interrogez-la sur ses motivations, je veux savoir pourquoi elle nous a trahis. Si tu juges que ses réponses ne sont pas valables, dis le moi et je tuerais sa fille pendant l'attaque de demain. Au fait, tu es finalement en couple avec Vlad ? " demanda Voldemort, sourire aux lèvres.

" Oui, depuis le nouvel an. " acquiesça Lucius.

" Bien ! Maintenant, pars interroger Isabella au plus vite. " ordonna Voldemort.

* * *

Harry se leva de très bonne humeur le matin de l'attaque, il pourrait enfin cesser d'être obligé de répondre aux questions de Dumbledore, il pourrait torturer les Gryffondors et surtout, il pourrait dire à tout le monde que Tom était chasse gardée. Il s'habilla en sifflotant et attendit patiemment ses amis pour aller manger, tentant difficilement d'enlever le sourire qui avait pris naissance sur son visage.

" Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, 'Ry ? " questionna Draco en le fixant comme s'il était devenu fou.

" T'occupes. " répondit Harry en reprenant le contrôle sur son visage, affichant de nouveau un visage calme, froid et surtout sans expression.

" Effrayant le changement ! " rigola Blaise avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

" C'est parce que c'est la Saint-Valentin que tu sembles si heureux ? " questionna Théo, la voix un peu plus froide qu'habituellement.

Harry ne remarqua rien au changement de son ami mais les autres froncèrent les sourcils, comprenant de mieux en mieux ce qui se passait dans la tête de Théo, il était pire que jaloux. C'est pourquoi ils priaient pour que la personne mystère d'Harry soit puissante car sinon, ils ne donnaient pas cher de sa peau.

" Oui, de grandes choses vont arriver aujourd'hui. " approuva Harry.

" Tu m'étonnes. J'attends ça depuis que je suis en mesure de comprendre la politique des sorciers. " ajouta Draco.

" Et c'est à quel âge que tu l'as comprise ? " questionna Blaise qui revenait de la salle de bain.

" 6 ans ! " ricana Draco.

" Vous allez avec qui au bal ? " interrogea soudainement Alexander.

" Zacharias Smith, un Serdaigle. " répondit Draco en haussant les épaules, il ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à inviter la personne qu'il aurait voulu alors il s'était rabattu sur le Serdaigle qui n'était pas trop mal.

" Harry ! " rigola Blaise en étouffant le brun dans ses bras.

" C'est vrai ? " demandèrent avec surprise les autres garçons.

" Je ne pouvais pas inviter la personne que je voulais ce soir et Blaise avait la flemme de choisir quelqu'un alors il m'a proposé d'y aller avec lui et j'ai accepté. " expliqua Harry.

" Parkinson. " répondit simplement Elyan.

" Tu es hétéro ? " questionna Blaise.

" Non mais elle me l'a proposé. " répondit Elyan.

" Je vois. " rigola Blaise.

" Théo ? " interrogea Harry.

" Padma Patil. " grogna Théo.

" Et bien, t'as pas l'air enchanté. " ricana Draco.

" Et toi Alexander ? " demanda Blaise.

" Cho Chang, elle est à Serdaigle mais elle a un an de plus que nous. Apparemment, elle aurait raté ses ASPIC parce qu'elle était tombé gravement malade. " répondit Alexander.

" On va prier pour toi alors. Cette fille est folle à lier, elle pleure sans arrêt la perte de Diggory, un Poufsouffle tué par notre armée. " sourit Draco, il avait toujours détesté le blond de Poufsouffle.

* * *

Les cours passèrent rapidement pour les Serpentard, de plus en plus excités au cours de la journée, même les professeurs se demandaient ce qui leur prenait, eux qui étaient d'habitude si stoïques. Le bal commençait dans dix minutes mais tous les Serpentards étaient déjà devant la Grande Salle avec leur cavalier ou cavalière. Dumbledore, toujours aussi joyeux, les laissa entrer et ils se placèrent aux tables les plus près de la porte, pour bien voir les mangemorts qui les débarrasseraient enfin de cette racaille de sang-de-bourbes. Quand toute l'école fut rassemblée dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore se leva, prêt pour son discours, quand les portes de la Grande Salle furent arrachées de leurs gongs et volèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Les élèves hurlèrent en voyant les responsables de cet acte, devant eux se dressaient des centaines d'hommes en robe noire et avec un masque qui leur cachait le visage, des mangemorts.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, reviews please!!!!!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Et voilou!! Voyez, je n'abandonne pas! lol! Je me suis repris en main. En fait c'est juste parce qu'en ce moment je cherche du boulot donc j'ai un peu de temps pour écrire**

**Ca faisait longtemps pour cette fic hein?! Mais je l'aimais beaucoup alors j'ai pas eu trop de mal à retrouver l'inspiration. Néanmoins si vous voyez des incohérences, faites le moi savoir**

**Ah, et pour les réponses aux reviews, ce serait plus simple si vous étiez inscrit pour le site parce c'est plus facile de vous répondre de cette façon Pour vous aider:**

**- tu vas dans "register" en haut à droite  
- tu "agree" aux Termes of service en bas à droite  
- tu remplis les cases  
° pen name ou nom d'utilisateur  
° e-mail  
° tu réécris ton e-mail  
° mot de passe  
° tu réécris ton mot de passe  
° tu coches les deux cases  
° tu tapes les deux mots qui apparaissent  
° tu appuies sur "register"  
- tu actives le lien qui sera envoyé à ton adresse e-mail  
- tu iras sur login et tu pourras accéder à ton compte**

**Allez bonne lecture!!**

**Bisoux**

**Sakura007**

Dumbledore, toujours aussi joyeux, les laissa entrer et ils se placèrent aux tables les plus près de la porte, pour bien voir les mangemorts qui les débarrasseraient enfin de cette racaille de sang-de-bourbes. Quand toute l'école fut rassemblée dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore se leva, prêt pour son discours, quand les portes de la Grande Salle furent arrachées de leurs gongs et volèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Les élèves hurlèrent en voyant les responsables de cet acte, devant eux se dressaient des centaines d'hommes en robe noire et avec un masque qui leur cachait le visage, des mangemorts.

_**Chapitre 13:**_

Dumbledore invoqua immédiatement un gigantesque bouclier pour protéger ses élèves, le temps de les faire sortir de la salle par une petite porte derrière la table des professeurs. Voldemort se leva à son tour et brisa le bouclier d'un coup de baguette, faisant se tourner tous les professeurs vers lui.

" Professeur Treiss ? " fit MacGonagall.

" Je me présente, Lord Voldemort. " ricana Voldemort en quittant la table des professeurs et en se plaçant à la tête des mangemorts.

Tous les professeurs, Dumbledore y compris, avaient la bouche ouverte sous le choc. Séverus en profita pour bloquer quelques élèves dans la Grande Salle, aucun Serpentard bien sûr avant de se rendre aux côtés de son maître.

" Séverus ? " appela Dumbledore.

" Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'ai pu tomber un jour assez bas pour me ranger à vos côtés ? ! Vieux fou, c'est aujourd'hui que vous allez mourir ! " cracha Séverus en lançant un doloris sur Dumbledore, qui le bloqua avant d'envoyer un sort à son tour.

Voldemort éclata de rire, la bataille avait enfin commencée et c'est lui qui la remporterait. Il tua d'un coup deux professeurs pas plus doués que des troisièmes années avant de se placer face à Dumbledore et de laisser faire ses mangemorts.

" Même si je meurs aujourd'hui, Harry me vengera. " déclara Dumbledore avant de lancer un sort sur Voldemort.

" Bah voyons ! J'attends de voir ça avec impatience. " répliqua Voldemort en lançant une dizaine de sortilèges à la suite, surprenant Dumbledore qui ne s'y attendait pas.

" Vous êtes trop vieux Dumbledore, votre vie s'achève ici. " cracha Voldemort en regardant le vieil homme à terre avec dégoût.

" Tu mourras avec moi, Tom. " gronda Dumbledore en jetant son sort de magie blanche le plus puissant.

Voldemort l'esquiva de justesse, le sort touchant un de ses mangemorts, heureusement pas très important, qui s'écroula.

" Un avada kedavra version magie blanche, hein ? Assez joué, Avada Kedavra ! " lança Voldemort en pointant le vieux sorcier.

Dumbledore était sur le point de se prendre le sort dans la poitrine quand il disparut, emportant avec lui plusieurs personnes importantes pour atteindre ses buts.

" Ca a été plutôt rapide. " constata Séverus en jetant au sol le cadavre du nouveau professeur d'Astronomie.

" Ce sale peureux de Dumbledore s'est enfui pour cette fois mais il ne survivra pas très longtemps." gronda Voldemort.

" Que devons nous faire my lord ? " questionna Séverus.

" Prends plusieurs mangemorts avec toi et ramènes les élèves dans leurs dortoirs, passe cette bague à chacun d'entre eux, ils seront impuissants face à vous. Tu posteras deux mangemorts dans chaque dortoir." ordonna Voldemort.

Séverus s'inclina et partit chercher les élèves afin d'accomplir les ordres de son maître.

" Et en ce qui concerne les professeurs ? " interrogea Bellatrix.

" Ceux qui sont toujours vivants enseigneront leur matière et j'annoncerais le nom des mangemorts choisis pour les autres plus tard. Un groupe de dix mangemorts sera toujours en place pour patrouiller dans le château mais je vous interdis de toucher aux élèves. Tout le monde a bien compris ? " déclara Voldemort.

Les mangemorts hochèrent la tête et la majorité quitta Poudlard, ne laissant sur place que dix d'entre eux sans compter Voldemort, Lucius et Séverus.

* * *

" Tout s'est bien passé, Séverus ? " questionna Voldemort en voyant revenir son mangemort.

" Seuls les Gryffondors voulaient à tout prix aider leurs professeurs, j'en ai assommé trois. " répondit Séverus en haussant les épaules.

" Nous irons les voir dans quelques instants. Lucius, tu ne m'as pas fait part de vos découvertes en ce qui concerne Isabella, pour quelles raisons ? " interrogea Voldemort.

" Elle résistait au véritasérum donc nous avons du la soumettre à quelques sortilèges de torture avant de lui redonner de la potion de vérité. Ca nous a pris plus de temps que prévu, à vrai dire nous n'avions terminé de l'interroger que quelques minutes avant le début de l'attaque. " expliqua Lucius.

" Et qu'avez vous découvert ? " reprit Voldemort.

" C'est une espionne à la solde de Dumbledore depuis cinq ans. Apparemment elle vous aurait trahi en échange de la protection de sa fille et d'argent pour l'élever dans les meilleures conditions. D'après nos calculs, sa trahison a coûté plus d'une centaine de vies de notre côté. " acheva Lucius.

" Je la croyais bien plus intelligente ! Bella, amène la ici immédiatement et va me chercher Belleza, je te laisse vingt minutes. " ordonna Voldemort alors que la sorcière sortait de la salle en courant.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle accompagné de Séverus et se rendit dans la salle commune de Serpentard, il poussa le portrait d'un geste de bras et découvrit tous les Serpentards en cercle, semblant observer un spectacle plus qu'intéressant tandis qu'Harry lisait tranquillement près du feu sans un regard pour ce qui se passait derrière lui. Voldemort esquissa un petit sourire en voyant la scène, les Serpentards avaient tellement peurs de déranger Harry qu'ils laissaient sortir leur joie en chuchotant.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? " intervint Séverus.

Les élèves s'écartèrent assez rapidement au son de la voix de leur directeur de maison pour que Voldemort puisse voir Théo, les mains autour du cou d'un autre élève.

" Lâche le Théo ! Qu'a t'il fait pour que tu veuilles le tuer ? " interrogea Voldemort en regardant bizarrement Harry, d'habitude il aurait empêcher Théo de faire du mal aux Serpentards.

" Il… " commença Théo, les joues rouges de colère.

" Il a fait du mal à Blaise. " intervint Harry en posant son livre et en regardant Voldemort, il semblait plutôt déçu que ce dernier ait arrêté Théo.

" C'est à dire ? " demanda Lucius.

" Il lui a jeté un doloris dans le dos et si Draco n'avait pas projeté Blaise au sol, il se serait pris un avada kedavra. " expliqua Harry.

" Où est Blaise ? " interrogea Voldemort.

" Je l'ai soigné, il dort à l'étage et Draco fait attention à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun effet secondaire à la suite du sort. J'aurais bien aimé y aller aussi mais je t'attendais. " expliqua Harry.

Voldemort retint un sourire et hocha la tête, il prit le garçon qui se frottait la gorge par le col de sa robe et le balança contre le mur, au-dessus du feu.

" Je crois que Théo aimerait le finir. " sourit Harry en observant l'autre garçon, qui se retenait de se jeter sur l'ordure qui avait blessé un de ses amis.

" Tu peux y aller Théo. " accepta Voldemort.

Théo s'approcha du garçon, un sourire mauvais collé sur ses lèvres, il leva rapidement sa baguette et les vêtements du Serpentard disparurent, le laissant nu devant tous ses camarades.

" Lesco. " fit Théo en observant la peau du garçon s'enlever par morceau alors qu'il hurlait.

" Silencio. Désolé Théo mais je tiens encore à mes tympans. " intervint Harry.

" Pas grave, regarde le, il pleure alors que ses larmes doivent le brûler en tombant sur sa chaire mise à nue. " ricana Théo.

" Doloris. " prononça une voix venant le l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

" Blaise, tu devrais rester couché après un tel sort. " le sermonna Harry.

" T'en fais pas, tes talents de guérisseur sont inégalables. " sourit Blaise en levant le sort, lassé de voir l'autre garçon se tortiller dans tous les sens.

" Je comprends que vous vous amusiez mais pourriez vous en finir rapidement, j'ai des choses importantes à dire. " s'exclama Voldemort.

" Comme vous le souhaitez. Avada kedavra ! " prononça Blaise en regardant le garçon tomber au sol pour ne plus jamais se relever.

" Bien. Sachez que tous les élèves déjà présents à Poudlard auront le droit de continuer leurs études ici qu'ils soient d'origine moldue ou non…Cela restera ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'ai totalement pris le contrôle du monde sorcier...à ce moment là, il est hors de question que nous restions cacher aux yeux des moldus...soit ils nous acceptent, soit ils meurent..." commença Voldemort.

" Tu veux dire qu'on aura encore l'occasion de battre Granger ?" questionna Harry avec un grand sourire.

" Exactement...en fait on se servira de tous ces enfants comme d'otages auprès du Ministre de la Magie." ricana Voldemort.

" C'est une bonne idée, le Ministère ne risquerait jamais la vie d'autant d'enfants. " ajouta Harry.

Voldemort eut un sourire maléfique avant de s'avancer vers Harry, de le soulever et de le rasseoir sur ses genoux, et devant le regard ébahi de tous les Serpentards, il embrassa le petit brun afin que tous sachent qu'il était la propriété du Lord noir.

" Harry ? " questionna Draco, éberlué.

" Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt mais il fallait que personne ne le sache. " sourit Harry, ses bras toujours autour du cou de Voldemort.

" Je vois. Aucun risque qu'il ne te vende Ministère, hein ?! » ricana Séverus.

" C'était assez amusant!" sourit Harry en repensant aux conversations qu'il avait eu avec Severus.

« Tu sors avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! » s'exclama Théo, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc et les poings serrés.

« Aucune chance qu'il ne me trahisse pour Dumbledore, hein ?! » pouffa Harry.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Théo, la colère assombrissant légèrement ses yeux.

* * *

« Alors Granger, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » sourit Harry en voyant la bague autour du doigt de la jeune fille.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale traître. Comment oses-tu les laisser envahir Poudlard ? » s'exclama Granger.

« Tu es une idiote Granger. Comment est-ce que je pourrais être un traître alors que, pour commencer, je n'ai jamais été de votre côté ?! » ricana Harry avant de s'installer dans la salle de classe.

« Comme vous le savez, l'école est à présent sous le contrôle de Lord Voldemort. Néanmoins, il n'est pas question d'abandonner les cours. » déclara Flitwick en entrant à son tour dans la salle de classe.

« N'allez vous pas essayer de le combattre ? » s'exclama Ron, indigné.

« Mr Weasley, il faut que vous compreniez que tout n'est pas blanc ou noir dans la vie. Votre ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore, n'est pas celui que vous croyez, il a fait des choses que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer tellement elles sont cruelles et pourtant, tout le monde le voit comme un héros. Quand à Voldemort, il a peut-être fait des choses horribles mais il veut changer le monde sorcier pour un monde meilleur. De plus, je n'ai plus l'âge pour gagner un duel contre l'un des sorciers les plus puissants au monde. » expliqua le professeur Flitwick.

« Laissez tomber professeur, Weasley n'est pas assez intelligent pour comprendre votre point de vue. » commenta Harry.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ouvrez vos livres page 267, nous allons étudier un nouveau sort aujourd'hui. » reprit le professeur Flitwick.

* * *

Quand Harry entra dans les appartements personnels de Tom, il fut surpris de voir Tom endormi sur son canapé, des tonnes de parchemins éparpillés devant lui.

« Idiot ! » souffla Harry en ramassant tous les parchemins avant de les ranger sur le bureau de Tom puis de poser une couverture sur lui.

Harry s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à repartir dans sa salle commune quand son regard se posa sur un livre posé innocemment sur une des étagères qui se trouvait près du bureau de Tom « L'enfant du destin ». Harry se souvenait parfaitement du moment où Narcissa l'avait appelé de cette façon, tout comme le chef des vampires rebelles. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Tom, toujours endormi, avant de prendre le livre et de sortir des appartements du mage noir, s'enfermant dans la salle sur demande. Il s'installa près dans un fauteuil près du feu qu'il avait demandé et commença à lire.

« Qui que tu sois, sache juste que seul toi peut lire ce livre car tu es l'enfant du destin. L'enfant du destin est un terme inventé par Merlin pour l'être qui détiendrait assez de pouvoir pour changer les choses. De nombreux pouvoirs sont en ta possession et tu les découvriras un à un en fonction de ton âge et de ton expérience. Certains enfants du destin naissent lors de périodes où certains de leurs pouvoirs ne sont pas nécessaires, ce pourquoi ils ne les apprennent jamais.

L'enfant du destin est le digne souverain de toutes les créatures magiques, en temps de guerre, un seul ordre de sa part et tous se rallieront à lui. Il a le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur ses sujets.

Néanmoins, comme dans tous peuples, il arrive que certaines créatures arrivent à échapper à son emprise et ne se rebellent ; c'est lors de ces moments que l'on peut prendre conscience de qui est vraiment l'enfant du destin…je ne peux t'en dire davantage, tu dois maîtriser tes pouvoirs par toi-même et faire ce que tu crois être juste.

Que Merlin te protège, enfant du destin ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il pouvait contrôler toutes les créatures magiques ? Ce pouvoir, associé aux mangemorts, permettrait à leur camp de remporter la bataille à coup sûr, surtout que plusieurs sorciers possédaient du sang de créature magique. Il fallait absolument qu'il découvre comment utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs avant la bataille finale.

* * *

« Hey sang-de-bourbe, pousse toi de mon chemin ! » gronda un Serpentard avant de pousser Granger contre un mur et de rentrer dans sa salle de classe.

« Range ta baguette Granger, ce n'est plus qu'un bout de bois inoffensif entre tes mains maintenant. » se moqua Pansy, faisant rire les Serpentard qui se trouvaient près d'elle.

« Vous ne rigolerez plus quand Dumbledore vous chassera de Poudlard et que vous finirez vos jours à Azkban. » cracha Granger, rouge de colère, sa baguette toujours à la main.

« Ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que le monde sorcier appartient à Lord Voldemort et ce n'est pas ce vieillard de Dumbledore qui gênera notre Lord. » répliqua Pansy, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, en se rapprochant de Granger.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi. » siffla Granger en se reculant à son tour, jusqu'à ce que son dos ne se retrouve contre un mur.

« Je veux juste te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce même si je dois légèrement me dégrader pour ça. » commenta Pansy et au moment même où Granger fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension, elle lui donna un violent coup de poing au visage avant de frapper son ventre d'un coup de pied.

Granger fut projeté au sol, une main tenant son nez ensanglanté et l'autre protégeant son ventre meurtri, elle laissa alors échapper un cri de douleur et de rage sous le regard appréciateur des Serpentard et des élèves d'autres maisons qui étaient venus assister au spectacle.

« Voyons Pansy, sois plus gentille avec dents de castor ! Tu te rends compte que Poudlard est maintenant maculé de son sang souillé ? » se moqua Harry, décidant d'intervenir avec Pansy ne fasse trop de dommages et qu'elle ne se fasse punir par Tom pour ne pas avoir respecter ses ordres en tuant Granger.

« Sales mangemort, vous me le paierez ! » cria Weasley en arrivant sur les lieux, sa sœur derrière lui, avant de se baisser au niveau de Granger pour l'aider à se relever.

« Alors Weaslette, déjà remise de la mort de ta petite-amie ? » ricana Draco en apercevant la rousse avant de sortir plusieurs photos qu'il commença à accrocher aux murs de Poudlard avec l'aide de Serpentard de 5ème et 6ème année.

« Non ! » cria la Weaslette avant de se jeter sur les photos d'elle dénudée pour les arracher du mur mais elle avait beau faire, les Serpentard avaient jeter un sort dessus et ni elle ni les autres Gryffondor ne parvenaient à les décrocher.

« Elle est pas trop mal foutue dis donc, ça te dis un tour dans ma chambre ? » se moquèrent plusieurs élèves en scrutant les photos, un sourire mauvais au visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » s'enquit le professeur Séverus en arrivant sur les lieux, il jeta un bref regard aux photos et Harry put voir une lueur d'amusement briller dans ses yeux.

« Professeur, aidez-nous à retirez ces photos dégradantes. » demanda Dean Thomas, ses mains essayant de cacher les photos.

« Pour qui me prenez-vous Thomas ? Réglez vos querelles de gamins tout seul. Et emmenez Granger à l'infirmerie, elle met du sang partout. Evanesco ! » siffla Séverus avant de faire disparaître le sang de la Gryffondor sous le regard amusé de Pansy.

« Miss Parkinson, veuillez faire attention à ne pas trop endommager nos otages je vous prie. » déclara simplement Séverus avant de continuer son chemin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'avait fait ? » questionna Blaise alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque.

« C'était pendant votre séjour en Russie, je l'ai insulté et au lieu de répliquer verbalement, elle m'a frappé alors je me suis dit que le mieux serait de me venger de la même manière. » sourit Pansy, elle était certaine d'avoir cassé le nez de Granger vu le CRAC qu'elle avait entendu.

« Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. » rigola Blaise.

* * *

Quand Harry arriva au niveau de l'entrée de l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'à la place de l'ancienne statue se trouvait maintenant une statue de basilic.

« Laisse moi entrer. » siffla Harry avant de monter les marches derrière la statue une fois que celle-ci se fut poussée sur le côté, lui libérant ainsi le passage.

Harry n'était même pas encore arrivé au niveau de la porte du bureau que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, Harry fut d'abord surpris avant de sourire quand Tom lui attrapa le bras et le fit rapidement entrer avant de fermer puis d'insonoriser la pièce.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller hier. » déclara Tom avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, attirant Harry à califourchon sur lui.

« Tu avais besoin de repos. » souffla Harry avant de respirer bruyamment en sentant les mains de Tom se glisser sous sa chemise et remonter doucement le long de son dos.

« Et maintenant ? Suis-je assez reposé ? » demanda Tom avant de poser une de ses mains sur la nuque d'Harry puis de l'embrasser passionnément, sa langue dominant celle du plus jeune.

« On dirait bien que tu es en forme. » répondit Harry ses mains sur le torse de Tom, essayant de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal.

La main de Tom qui se trouvait dans le dos d'Harry descendit lentement jusqu'à passer sous son pantalon avant de se poser sur l'une des fesses d'Harry et de se mettre à le caresser lentement tandis que l'autre détachait lentement les boutons de la chemise que portait le plus jeune, le tout en lui suçant le cou, laissant un nouveau suçon le long du cou du brun aux yeux verts.

Harry était en extase sous les doigts et la bouche de Tom et si la bosse qu'il sentait au niveau de ses fesses était bien ce dont à quoi il pensait, cela voulait dire que Tom appréciait également leur petite séance bécotage. Il savait bien que Tom ne le prendrait pas aujourd'hui, c'était encore trop tôt, c'est pour quoi il commença à onduler du bassin, faisant frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre et arrachant des râles de plaisir aux deux sorciers. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque Tom enfonça l'un de ses doigts lubrifié en lui, mimant l'acte sexuel, qu'Harry éjacula, Tom quelques secondes après dû à l'accélération des mouvements de reins du petit brun.

« C'était bien ! » marmonna Harry avant de se laisser aller contre Tom, sa tête posée sur l'épaule du mage noir tandis que celui-ci les nettoyait d'un mouvement de main.

« Ravi de te l'entendre dire parce que tu n'as encore rien vu. » sourit Tom, sentant le rougissement d'Harry contre son cou.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Harry ? Tu as l'air plus heureux que d'habitude. » commenta Blaise en voyant arriver Harry dans leur salle commune.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » répliqua Harry en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils près du feu.

« Tes cheveux sont en désordre, tes lèvres sont toutes rouges et on dirait que tu brilles de bonheur…t'étais avec Voldemort, hein ?! » s'enquit Draco, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Alors ça y est ? Notre petit Harry n'est plus vierge ?! » demanda Blaise en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du siège d'Harry, rigolant devant les joues rouges du brun aux yeux verts.

« Je…non…c'est… » commença Harry, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

« Ah, vous n'avez pas été jusqu'au bout, hein ?! Je suis rassuré, Harry est toujours notre bébé. » sourit Draco avec un regard connaisseur.

« Dracoooooooooo ! » cria Harry clairement embarrassé.

« Bah quoi ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on fait ça pour ton bien. » le rassura Draco, cachant son regard amusé en regardant ailleurs que vers le petit brun.

« Menteur ! » bouda Harry avant de croiser les bras et de fixer son regard les flammes en face de lui.

« Hey les gars, à ce qui paraît, notre Lord est sur le point de punir quelqu'un. Vous voulez assister au spectacle ? » demanda Pansy en entrant dans la salle commune.

« Evidemment ! » répondirent les garçons avant de se lever et de rejoindre Pansy.

**_Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Vous avez aimé?_**

**_Lol! Reviews please!!_**


End file.
